


【翻译】【桶丑】宾至如归

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Forgiving but never forgetting, Healing, Losing Insanity (Joker has issues with losing his issues), Love/Hate, M/M, New Bat Family Emerges, New Beginnings, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 90,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 全哥谭都没人敢想的事情发生了。黑暗骑士死了，只剩下了他的罗宾们去保护哥谭城，避免她分崩离析。但是，这几个年轻人要如何才能做到这点，毕竟他们自己都已经濒临崩溃。一切都陷入了混乱，就好像最后一滴秩序之水已经从名为哥谭的海绵中蒸发。这座城市像是失去了意志。但是，或许和一只特定小丑的偶然会面能够改变这一切呢？当合适的时候，混乱的代言人能否可以制定一点点秩序呢？Dick决心赌上一切寻求答案。而Jason？他举手赞成，因为如果答案是否，他就能够将一枚子弹送入那疯子邪恶的脑子里，一劳永逸。很多事情都悬而未决。但是，最重要的问题是：当一切终结，Jason真的能够做到他所说的吗？这不用Dent的纪念品就能明了；爱与恨只是一枚硬币的两面，弹指一转，爱与恨已然改变。（这个故事分级为M只是因为DC式的暴力描写——重点还是在浪漫和一些黑暗元素上的。）





	1. 我将铭记你我共舞的样子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091874) by [Lynning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynning/pseuds/Lynning). 



Summary:  
让我们看看我们最喜欢的小丑王子意识到他所爱的一切——当然，那是指蝙蝠侠——都不复存在时的样子。

他们在家里的电视看到的。他们在当铺橱窗一排排的电视上看到的。他们在街头看到的。他们脸色大变，那不可能发生的事情在头顶的摩天大楼之上已然成真。致命一击成为现实。

蝙蝠侠，哥谭的黑暗骑士，死了。没人移动。没人呼吸。转动城市的齿轮暂停了，时间仿佛静止。天空上方传来的雷声终于打破了沉默之咒。雨水倾盆而下，洒在坠落英雄的身体上。远处有闪电落下。蝙蝠侠几乎是立刻就消失了，被他忠诚的罗宾之一带走，将将在警察到来之前。这是一系列事件最后的步骤——紧接着记者到来，开始激动地喋喋不休那些不重要的事情。或者，至少对Joker来说不重要。

一只遥控器从那些散布在藏身处的强壮小丑喽啰们的脑袋旁呼啸而过，直接撞在廉价电视的屏幕上，让它随着爆炸的火星彻底报废。那些喽啰们哆嗦着，鼓起勇气回头看向他们的王子，正坐在高处破旧的扶手椅上但姿态犹如如同坐在王座上的人。

“但-但是，老大-”他一个等级高些的奴才说道，试图平息那犹如自然力量般暴虐的人内心汹涌的风暴。“这不是你想要的吗？蝙蝠侠死了。”

一颗子弹迅速穿过了他的头。当尸体倒在地板上的时候，Joker已经分开了入口破烂的帘子走了出去。最初，他信步由缰，那双裹着鞋套的脚带着他走过了后巷。他没有特定的目标。但是，他不舒服地发现他达到的地方总是那些记忆中和蝙蝠去过的。当他到达一个旧玩具工厂，他和黑暗骑士经历他们经典决战的时候，他在三小时之前见到的东西带给他的震惊才慢慢消退。小丑僵住了，他调转方向，疯狂地朝着市中心跑去。人们尖叫着，拼命远离他，看着那抹紫色从他们身旁飞速掠过。Joker通常在公共场合更内敛些。但是，当他浑身被雨水淋得透湿，彻底醒悟，意识到对他来说唯一有意义的人已经逝去，犯罪小丑一点都不在乎有没有人注意他。他的疯狂像是重鼓擂在他耳旁，淹没了所有的一切，除了一个单词。一个醒目的单词。蝙蝠！

他的旅程最终到达了一处生锈的梯子，让他来到屋顶。他越过金属和石头结构的间隙，走得更高，更高，爬出他通常藏身的安全阴影，让自己出现在所有人的视野里，希望能够引出一个特定的人。但是，他没发现那个披风斗士。甚至没有一具尸体。他在电视里见证的噩梦般的事情的发生地点看到的只有巨大的一滩血渍。这最多也只是间接的证据。Joker当然不相信。

“打死我也不信，蝙蝠死的时候会不是我扣得扳机！”他抱怨着，单膝跪地仔细地看着。

这可能是任何一个人的犯罪现场。这是分辨是不是真事的唯一方法。他脱下一只手套，微笑着咬着手套的指尖。然后将手指浸在那可怖的血液中。他尝了它。他毒液般的绿色眼睛圆睁，手指从颤抖的双唇间跌落，耷拉在腿上。不会错的。蝙蝠侠和Joker打斗的样子让他们这些年无数次尝过了对方的血液。他绝对不会忘记这个味道。这足够证明一切了。这是真的。而他无法承受。

“不！”他嘶吼，然后被一串不能自已的笑声震惊到了，“不！”

他的双手，一只戴着手套，另一只赤裸着，开始抓挠着那处地面，他的手指上沾染了越来越多的红色，他的笑声愈加尖利。

“不，不，不！你不能这么对我！你听到我了吗，蝙蝠！？”

Joker从地上爬了起来，大喊着，朝着天空愤怒地挥舞着拳头。

“你不应该丢下我离开聚会！我们，我们就像花生酱和果冻！Laurel和Hardy*！火柴和炸药桶！我们完整了彼此！没有你我……我……”

闪电在他身后落下，苍白的人慢慢放下拳头，垂下头，能量从他身体里消失，就好像刚刚有人关掉了他的开关。

“我没有了继续的理由。”

他的手指渴望着他的枪，在他意识到之前他就从夹克中拿出了它。他从血渍滩中走出，鞋就像他被蝙蝠侠消陨的生命浸染得一样污浊。他把枪抵在自己头上。Joker会结束这一切。他会按下扳机，和蝙蝠侠死在同一个地方。这不是他喜欢的死亡方式。没有爆炸，独白或者恶作剧。但是，没有其他办法能够挽救这个笑话了。他们一直在双人表演，现在已经落幕。没有让Joker活下去的理由了。但是，当他走向中心，他的鞋碰到了什么东西，让那个小物件叮当作响地滚过人行道。它停了下来，闪着光。慢慢地，Joker把它从血中拿了出来。是一枚子弹。犯罪小丑王子震惊地眨着眼睛，接着开始颤抖。笑声从他体内深处涌出，直到决堤，用疯狂把黑夜浸透。他攥住蝙蝠侠死亡的根源，紧紧挤压让它给自己的掌心印下瘀痕。他终于精疲力竭，跪倒在地，把自己浸染上更深一层的红色。

“我会找到他，蝙蝠。”他声音嘶哑，喉咙被感情堵得干涩，“我会找到他的，我保证。”

他又看了一眼那颗子弹，握住它，眼睛眯起，声音跌落至低沉而危险的音域。

“他会。付出。代价。”

*劳莱与哈台是美国的双人喜剧组合，他们在20世纪上半叶由喜剧电影而成名。英国出生的瘦子劳莱（Stan Laurel）和美国佐治亚的胖子哈台（Oliver Hardy）组成了这个喜剧二人组。他们被认为是电影史上最著名和最出色的双人表演组合，他们分别给这个组合贡献了自己的独特天赋。——摘自中文电影百科


	2. Ashes to Ashes 尘归尘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恰如其分的葬礼。

曾经灵动的蓝眼睛现在呆呆地看着窗外孕育着风暴的阴沉天空。  
“仍然在下雨是吗，Master Dick？”

通常如此温暖令人安心的声音现在像是失去了生气，没法让他有任何反应。是自己变得麻木了吗？还是因为更糟糕的原因？Dick转身看着他生命中最后一个能够被认为是近似父亲的人。他咬紧牙，但最终叹口气放弃了。Alfred的眼睛就像他的一样。疲惫，没有生气。就好像他们只是之前自己的鬼魂一样。他们在此时此刻，只是在僵硬地按照程序行事。但是，沮丧也没有用了，不是吗？他们能做的也只有这个了。Bruce去世了，只剩他们这两个最懂他的算是家人的人知道，他们心中留下的伤痕。这会随着时间愈合的。他们会慢慢恢复之前的样子。Dick已经经历过悲剧，知道那句古老箴言“时间会治愈一切”的真相。但是，现在，他们别无选择，只能像是行尸走肉般继续活下去。

“是的，Alfred。”

他回过头继续看向窗外酝酿着的暴风雨，让寂静降临，默默整理着思绪。Alfred总是那么有耐心。

“上周每天都是这样。真的，我想不出更适合的天气了。在下着雨的时候我们——”

Dick摇头。这不像是真的。他心里仍然不能接受。他们将在今天将Bruce下葬；他们会永远埋葬蝙蝠侠。

“就这一次，我想要他有个晴天。他值得一个晴天，他为哥谭牺牲了那么多，这些年奉献了那么多夜晚。”

Alfred在他身后沉默了。但是，落在他肩上的手已经足够了。

他又抬头，敏锐地在空中看到了一处显眼的东西。

“他们来了。”

“的确， Master Dick。我们走吧？”

英雄们很快从他们的交通工具中出现。飞机的隐身功能很明智地开启着。如果正巧飞过哥谭的人看到属于正义联盟的科技停在已故的Bruce Wayne家前门没有好处。如果人们已经开始怀疑谁是蝙蝠侠，当照片出现的时候他们就不会有任何疑虑。最好还是让这次聚首保密。因此，没有任何鲜艳的制服出现在这样一天。只有充满敬意的不同深浅的黑色和灰色充斥在人群里，肃穆地走向新建的坟墓。顶棚早被支起，让客人们不被淋湿，椅子也已经摆好了。咖啡也放着，以防他们会待更长时间，单独表示他们的慰问。Alfred在哀悼。即使这次设施不那么完美也不会有人因此看低他。不过，那就不是Alfred Pennyworth会做出的事。

管家帮助Damian系好领带，扶正了Tim的，然后把他们从头到脚看了一遍。他全身心地成为完美的东道主；成为完美的守护者，守护他看着长起来并热爱着的家庭。现在这家庭少了一人。今天他绝不会比其他任何一天付出更少的努力。今天绝对不能低于完美。因为今天是他能够照顾Master Bruce的最后一天了；这个他已经视为儿子的人。

门被敲响了。Alfred打开门，出现的是Jim Gordon。两个年轻点儿的男孩僵住了。但是，Dick过来轻车熟路地问候了警察局长这一行为就让他们明白了Gordon知道蝙蝠侠是谁。这意味着他也知道他的女儿是谁。然而，他保守了他们的秘密，即使他作为GPD的一员有他已经宣誓过的责任。他们放松下来。他们的信任没有错付。

“好，这就有五个了。”Gordon环顾四周，“你还需要第六个撑棺人吗？我敢打赌外面有很多优秀的人愿意拥有这个荣誉。”

“没必要了，先生。”

听到这个，Alfred转向他右侧隐在阴影中的门。每个人跟随着他的视线，正好看到穿着黑西装的年轻人不情愿地走了进来。他脖子上系着条红领带。

“Jason！”Tim喊道，很开心看到他们家的与众不同的一员出现了。

“呵，Todd来干嘛？”Damian紧紧地抱着双臂抱怨道。

“Damian别这样。他和你一样有在这里的权利。”Dick严肃地警告道。

“他没有！”年轻人的愤怒爆发了，让每个人吃了一惊，但很快就理解了。

这事已经忍了很久。Damian恢复了自制，清了清发紧的嗓子，接着对上那个颇有威严的身影。他充满谴责地伸手戳着Jason的肚子。

“你不在那儿！你从来都不在，Todd！现在你觉得你能够出现了，就好像你属于这里一样？”

Jason叹了口气，手指顺过自己的头发。

“听着，小子——”

“不！如果你那一晚在哪里，也许父亲就不会死！你擅长用枪，Hood！你本可以警告他的！”

Tim试着把手放在Damian肩上。他们并不是最亲近的家人，但是Tim觉得自己还是比Jason强点，至少从现在来说。这肯定算点什么的。但是年龄更小的那个根本不吃这一套。他把Tim的手拍掉。Damian不想要安慰。他想要能让他发泄愤怒的东西；一个活该被他施暴的对象。Tim没成功，这让Dick介入了。

“Damian——”

“闭嘴，Grayson。”

男孩的声音变得冰冷。他很少对他的哥哥用这种语气。这几乎不像他了，毕竟他们那么亲近。但是，当Damian看着他的时候，他理解了。这是他没有权利介入的事情。Dick也许正把Jason跟替罪羔羊似的推出去，但是Damian需要发泄出来。

而且也许，只是也许，Jason也需要听到。这是他们能让这房子里有一点平静的唯一方式。所以，他退后一步，准备顺其自然。Damian有了空间，他的视线盯着地板，手握成拳头，他的确很想用它们揍人。

Jason知道他陷入虎口了。但是，他不会就这样接受的。每个人都总是把一切事的责任都扔给他。如果他要是对着小崽子回击他还是得被谴责。所以，他准备好听那孩子说话了。但他不知道的是他根本不可能猜得到。

“我在那里。”Damian的声音小得几乎听不见。“父亲……被射中的时候我在那。子弹穿透他的胸膛的时候我在那。我是那个把父亲拽走，所以警察不会找到他的人。我是那个把他送回家的人。”

Jason的眼睛睁大了。Damian终于抬起头看着他，紧锁住他的视线。男孩一贯如烈火般明亮，充满信念的眼睛里现在饱含着泪水。

“我不够强。”他咬着牙嘶声说道，眼泪冲破牢笼顺着脸流下。“我不够快。是我的弱点杀死了父亲！我一开始觉得，是我的年龄和体型该受到怪罪。但是，现在我明白了我的弱点是没有寻求帮助。我的骄傲毁了一切！但是，你也是，Todd！一开始是你的愤怒让你离开的，但是那之后是你该死的骄傲！你躲着父亲，我们，这个地方，只是因为你想自己做主，只顾着自己！这值得吗？！你本可以在多年前就和他和好！他锲而不舍地道歉，而你一直在把他推开！如果你和父亲和解了，那么你就会在那里了！如果你在那里，那你就能够帮忙！我-我知道你本可以帮忙的——”

强壮的双臂抱住了愤怒的小恶魔，让他吃惊到忘了说话。不止他一个被惊到了。Jason Todd跪了下来把Damian抱在怀里。

“我很抱歉。”Jason轻声说道，他自己的声音也因为感情而紧绷，“我很抱歉我不在那里。但是，我现在在了。我不会走了。”

最年轻的Wayne心中的愤怒消减了。他把脸藏进Jason的肩膀试着不要抽泣。更多人加入了他们，手臂环住他们两个。Gordon站了一会儿敬慕这个场面，接着悄悄离开给这个家庭一点空间。他看着雷声滚滚的阴沉天空，听起来像是他曾经认识的某个黑暗骑士的低语。

“他们现在会没事的，老朋友。你的孩子们很坚强，而且他们还有彼此。”

十分钟后，六个人扛着Bruce Wayne的棺匣走向他最终的安息地。Dick，Damian和Alfred在一边，Tim，Jason和Gordon在另一边。一个接着一个，正义联盟所有成员因为尊敬站了起来。他也许没有超速或者超能力，但是蝙蝠侠就像他们每一个人一样是个不折不扣的英雄。Alfred沉重地主持了最后的仪式。每个人说完了他们的安息词后，更年轻，有力的几个蝙蝠家成员把棺材放到坑中，每个人铲了一把土。Alfred合上现在潮湿的韦恩家族圣经。

“尘归尘，土归土。我希望并祈祷你已寻得你在尘世中未获得的平静。愿你安息，Master Bruce。”

程序走完，人群开始一点点离开。墓碑孤单地高耸在中间。周围有闪电落下，光芒让深刻在冰冷的岩石上的字变得明亮。

Bruce Wayne  
1982-2017  
众人的英雄，我们的导师  
愿他安息


	3. 男人多大也是孩子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥谭发生的一系列死亡都与我们最爱的小丑紧密相关，男孩儿们还是没停止争吵。他们现在真的需要一点管理。但是很糟糕，Alfred现在无法胜任。

Jason立刻就找到他了。Dick在的地方他早就猜到了。他站在那个已经变成蝙蝠侠纪念品的玻璃箱前。他充满波动的蓝色眼睛冷静地看着他在那套黑色盔甲中的倒影。Jason慢慢接近他，又退后两尺看着。他好奇第一个Robin心里在想什么。虽然他有些猜想。是时候看看他是不是像之前一样了解他了。

“想什么呢，Dickie鸟？”

另一个人僵住了，让Hood咧开了嘴角。这大概不是该对能够吓到一号Robin而感到得意的时间或地点，但是他什么时候正经过了？从没有。还有个更好的问题。他什么时候幸运过吗？也从没有。所以他不管何时何地都愿意享受能得到的那一点幸运。在哥谭，你连个明天的盼头都没有。最好还是给什么要什么，活下当下。早就存在的信念又在他脑子里被确定了一遍，一张脏兮兮哭花了的小脸出现在他脑海里。那个男孩仰着头，怒视着他。

“啧。”从来只为了自己效劳的有力双臂现在防御性地交叉起来。他当时热血上头一瞬间做了个保证。一个他都不知道自己能不能兑现的保证。一个一定会引起灾难的保证。

真他妈精彩爆了。

“我做不到，Jason。”

Red Hood像是被枪击了一样猛地从自己的麻烦中回过神。该死的，这是Dick在想的事情？如果他走得这么歪那他们得好好聊聊了。

“什么叫你做不到？操，他基本上就是为了这个角色打扮你的。如果在这里有一个人是下一任蝙蝠侠那肯定是你，白痴。别那么自恋了。”

“我是说真的，Jason。”Dick叹了口气，转身面向他的兄弟。“我知道我小时候想成为蝙蝠侠但是，很多事情发生了。很多事情变了。”

“我知道。我那时候不在。你可不是今天第一个提醒我这个的人了。怎么，怪我在Dick Grayson华丽变身时间段的时候死着呢？”

Dick呼了口气，一个微笑出现在他嘴角。他摇摇头。Jason描述的方式让人觉得他是爬进茧变成蝴蝶出来了。

“我不是那个意思，小翅膀。”

微笑会传染。每个人这么说。这肯定是Jason发现自己也开始微笑的原因。

“你很长时间没这么叫过我了。”

他们一起沉默了一会儿，奇怪的是，这样的沉默很舒适。有些事情变了，但是有些从不会变。即使他们有那么多争吵，他们仍然是兄弟。

说到兄弟，咔哒的键盘声让他们转过头，看到了Tim Drake正坐在蝙蝠电脑旁。左边是一满碟甜甜圈，右边是超大杯的咖啡。

“准备好熬夜了，Tim？”

“邪恶从不休息，Dick。再说了，我正试着研究哥谭出现的一种奇怪犯罪模式。看。”

Tim打开哥谭的地图，Dick睁大了眼睛，Jaosn挑起了眉毛低声吹了声口哨。

“是啊，死了好多人。想出来是谁杀人杀上瘾了吗，替补？”

Tim强迫自己不要因为这个他觉得非常不公平的昵称而畏缩。他选择关注重要的事情。

“我最初没有任何线索。这些谋杀不符合任何罪犯的MO，但是GPD的档案库里出现了这个。”

Tim打开了一张显然是在停尸间拍下来的照片。受害者的脚上系着老式的脚趾牌。这种方法在十几年前就停用了，所以它的存在十分引人注目。Dick靠的更近，读出羊皮纸上模糊的字迹。

“红色的是玫瑰，蓝色的是紫罗兰。你杀了我的蝙蝠，你现在也要完。”

Jason和Tim没有感觉，但是Dick逐渐意识到了谁有可能是凶手。

“Tim，将名牌放大百分之五十。现在六十。右下角。”

Tim觉得嘴巴发干，他读出了几乎是显微镜的倍数才能让他们看到的证据。"Ha Ha Ha.."

“是那只该死的小丑！他现在又想干什么！？”

灵巧的手指不断在键盘上飞舞，Tim的侦探思维填补空缺，将拼图一块块拼凑好。

“五十九起死亡，全是黑帮成员。是……黑面具帮的成员！这就是说，我们找到了杀死蝙蝠侠的人！或者……是Joker怀疑是的人。”

“我们必须出去调停。如果Joker和黑面具开始战争哥谭的接到会被血染红的。”

“棒。要我说红色很好看。让那些混蛋自相残杀还剩了我们的麻烦。”

“Jason，你知道我们不能那么做。想想……想想Bruce会想要的。”

Jason眯起眼睛，接着呼了口气大步离开，显然是有了目标。Dick和Tim看了彼此一眼，然后跟上了他。Red Hood已经在没收武器存放库了。这些年他们收集的罪犯们的危险物品被存放在这里。他当然也有自己的藏品。他从墙上摘下几把自己的旧枪，在手里转了转，接着把它们塞进他的枪套里。Tim吃惊地眨了眨眼。

“等一下。Jason，你在你出殡西装里面穿了Red Hood装？”

Jason几乎是扯开了他的衬衫，布料分开露出胸前了画着一只红色蝙蝠的盔甲。他冲着Tim笑了。

“总要有准备。”

“如果是这样，那你为什么需要这些枪？为什么你没带着？”Tim接着问。

Jason沉默了一会儿，接着继续从架子上捡出了几盒子弹。

“……因为比起我Bruce更恨的只有枪。”

Dick张嘴想说什么，但是又闭上了。他用鼻子重重喷了口气，感觉有些头疼。Bruce从没恨过Jason。他只是不赞成他用致命武器改正哥谭问题的方式。只是因为他不赞同他的养子并不意味着他不爱他。但是，按照事情走向，Dick很容易就能明白为什么他们的矛盾被误解成断然的拒绝。当Jason认定一件事，只有奇迹出现才能够改变他的看法。和他争没有意义，即使Dick毫无疑问地确信他是错的。过去已经过去，如果他们要向前，作为家人一起向前，那么就没时间吵架。

“你要去哪，Hood？”

“把那些混蛋炸到西天。”

更正。现在是争吵的完美时刻。然而很快，让Dick害怕的是，他听起来就像是Bruce。Jason注意到了。争吵很快就从这里失控，急转直下。拳头飞舞，Dick利用自己更强的速度和反应力揍到Jason的次数多一倍，但是Jason揍得更狠，让最年长的Wayne兄弟晕头转向。Jason足足有两百二十磅的纯肌肉。他甚至比蝙蝠侠更沉，Dick还敢说他揍得比蝙蝠侠更重，但是他绝对不会让Jason知道并因此沾沾自喜。

“Dick，接住！”

他的短棍被Tim扔过来，Dick接住了。他打开开关，让电流的涌动警告对面的人。Jason阴沉地嗤笑着。

“哦得了，有了小玩具觉得安心了？介意我拿出我的吗？”

Jason摸向他的手枪，但是忽然间一团黑黄绿从上面朝他扑过来。

“呀！！”

Jason松开他的枪选择徒手搏斗，挡住Damian Wayne这个小恶魔。

“你什么毛病，小鬼！？”

“你打算自己离开！”

“你全听到了？”

“笨蛋！我什么都听得到！哈！”

Jason成功用双手接住了他的刀刃，保持掌心摊平避免被削成条。Damian颤抖着，用力试图移动他的剑，Jason一动不动，知道如果他哪怕松开一瞬他就会成了另一版本的双面人了。现在洞穴里安静了，只有远处蝙蝠的叫声和Dick试图缓过来气的呼吸声。Jason盯着Damian的眼睛，谁也不愿意退下。直到Damian用了王牌。

“你保证过的，Todd。”

一丝冷意滑过Jason的身体，寒冰一样穿透了他的核心。用了纯粹的蛮力Jason从Damian那里夺过了刀刃。染血的剑被直接扔在地上。Jason冲向电梯。Damian沉重地盯着他，一只手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，他抬起头。

“别担心。他会想明白的。”

Jason没来吃晚餐，Dick决定去找他了。他的摩托车还在车库。其他车也没动，他从不走着出去，所以他还在庄园里。Dick决心先找到他。如果Tim或者Damian在他还怒气冲冲的时候找到他是没什么好结果的。就像他的兄弟一样，Dick也知道对方会在哪里。他小心地透过门缝往Jason的旧房间里面看。微风让窗帘在风中摆动。开着的窗户。直接暴露了他。Jason缓慢地吸了口烟，呼出来，看着风把烟雾带走。

“就知道会在这里找到你。”

Jason没说话，接着吸了一口。和刚刚一样慵懒地呼出来。Dick坐下，加入了他，看着太阳落下。安静的十五分钟过去了，Jason拔出他最后一根烟，走向窗户。但是，就在他走之前，Dick的耐心获得了回报。

“……我对那小子保证过了，就会遵守。我会重新加入队伍。但是，有我自己的条件。虽然我不会离开你们这些童子军单独行动去找那只小丑和黑绵羊，但是如果我看到他们别指望我不会直接对着他们开枪。”

“没事。你可以想开机枪开几枪。只要是橡胶子弹。”

“操你的Dick。”

现在轮到Dick咧嘴了。Jason离开之后，Dck又一次面对着日过，闭上眼睛，沉浸在今日仅剩的一丝暖阳中。他也许不是蝙蝠侠，但是也许，只是也许，他能够做到Bruce没做到的事情。也许他能够让他们的家人重新团聚。


	4. 突袭黑面具/谢幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑面具迎来了一个不速之客，Joker将之视为自己的绝唱。

这不值一提。很容易就会被忽略。会被当成毫无价值。但是，对Joker来说不是。这个人或许看起来只关注整体效果；壮丽的布局，比生更庞大的死亡，毁灭和混乱！但是，这只是对犯罪小丑王子一个通常的误解而已。他的宏大布局毕竟是被成千上万个微小细节组成的， 它们一起凑成他热爱的扭曲游戏。这些用几个月甚至几年时间精心编制的环节只为一刻全力集中的喜悦。哦是的。在所有人之中，Joker最清楚这些小碎片有多重要，而它们组合到一起时又会有多精彩。

说到小碎片，小丑王子捏住他指间那块变形染血的金属，冲着它微笑了。他的拇指几乎是带着爱意抚摸着它，就好像正试着和某种野生动物建立融洽的关系。

“准备好告诉我你的秘密了吗？哦，我希望是这样！你瞧，你穿透了一个对我来说非常特殊的人。事实上，你杀了他，哈！但是，你不是独自做到的。哦不。不像是哥谭大厅那些肥的流油的政客让愚民们相信的那样。只有一根罪孽的手指放在冰冷坚硬的扳机上，才能让一颗子弹杀掉一个人！所以，我不怪你。一点也不，哈！所以，过去的就让它过去吧！我觉得我们甚至能成为朋友呢！逐渐形成点感情！”

Joker停止表演，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线，粗暴地将那块金属塞在显微镜之下。

“毕竟，记恨你有什么用，我可以去恨那个杀死蝙蝠侠的狙击手！现在，开始说话吧，不然我就把你扔进垃圾堆了！”

这场“审问”持续了三十分钟，Joker就得到了他想要的答案。他拥有优势。他熟知各种武器和它们的填充子弹。他也知道哥谭那些军火商。他更知道他们在周六晚上都去哪里鬼混。那些伙计们在Hooch Parlor一张桌前围坐着，玩着扑克，喝着烈酒，完全不知道他们处于怎样的危险中。

“哦得了Jimmy！你都连着赢五局了！没人这么走运！”

“我冲基督发誓我没作弊！人一走运挡都挡不住！”

他们发着牢骚，扔下手里的牌，幸运的赢家伸长胳膊收好钱，乐得像是赢了彩票。真可惜他永远都没机会花掉了。爆炸让酒吧震颤，最先拔枪的人立刻被射杀了。Jimmy就是那些傻瓜之一。他的头撞在桌子上，从头上的窟窿里冒出的血染红了他赢的钱，让它们成了可怖的一滩红绿相间的玩意儿。他的同伙害怕地盯着。不过，那些拿着汤普森冲锋枪涂着艳丽油彩的人们一从烟雾中走出来，他们就知道是谁来拜访他们最喜欢的酒吧了；这可不妙。

“哎呀呀！哈！看看是谁在这儿！头脑风暴呢？”

Joker穿过他正守着出口的手下们走到前面，他细长的双腿让他能够优雅地越过废墟。他停在桌子跟前，看着那个死人，似乎是在沉思。

“说到脑子，你们这儿好像少了一个！我觉得我可以坐下给你们补上点IQ，哈！”

他抓住死人的肩膀，把他扔下椅子，然后坐了下去。桌边的人们恐惧地畏缩。Joker宽容地微笑了。

“你-你想要什么，小丑！？”

“什么？小小的我吗？我就不能不请自来参加社交活动了？”

他们看着彼此，然后壮着胆子迟疑地看一眼Joker。

随着沉默继续，黑桃杰克的笑变成了皱眉。他叹了口气，把一个戒指盒扔到了桌子上。这些人一点意思没有，也太了解他。那就直奔主题吧。

“我需要你们这些蠢蛋中的一个告诉我关于这个小宝贝儿的所有事情。”

他们又开始左顾右盼，然后怀疑地盯着他。小丑喷笑出声。

“快点！它不咬人，哈！以童子军的名义发誓！”

终于，一个胆大点儿的罪犯打开了盒子，看到了一团曾是子弹的变形的金属。

“……不是我的。Joe？”

“不。Lenny？”

这个人沉默了一会儿，看着盒子又看看Joker。小丑威胁地眯起眼睛。

“是。这个是我的。”

“这样啊？那，告诉我，你把这些 .50 BMG最近卖给谁了？”

还是不情愿。Joker知道怎么治他。他把眼睛移到他的小丑之一，那人上前走到被审问的人背后，抓住他的脖子让他站起来。

“我不能说！他会杀了我的！”

Joker翻了个白眼。

“多么戏剧性！真的？你还在担心别人会杀了你？那请问鄙人呢？哈！我是说，我是啥啊，杂碎汤吗？你一定是真的低估了我了，Lenny-boy！啊，我可以向你保证如果我是那个让你翘辫子的人，我会给你五星级服务！哈哈哈哈！”

小丑贴近他，直到那双红宝石般的嘴唇几乎帖到了受害者的耳朵。他亲密地对他低语。

“嗯。我会缓慢又温柔的。想想看，你和我，单独待上好几个小时，我一点点切碎你，让你希望你永远都没出生。嗯哼，听起来像是不错的安排。”

Joker抓住他的领子，让他贴近自己的脸。他的眼睛因为对鲜血和杀戮的渴望而发光。但是，只有当一个人真正与他对视的时候，他们才能够看到他的疯狂究竟有多深。只有当他们看到那高悬的疯狂时才会真正了解那句古老的谚语：当我注释深渊，深渊也在注视我。

“黑-黑面具！我-我买了一堆给黑面具！但是我就只参与到这儿！我-我发誓！”

“我相信你，Lenny-boy。”

Joker给了他一个安慰的微笑，让Lenny也松了口气，微笑起来。

“但——是，我还是会杀了你！”

Joker冷血地将他一枪爆头，在期间一直笑着。他接着拿起那个盒子，把它塞进夹克里。

“我们完事儿啦，孩子们！走喽！”

他转了个圈，朝着瑟瑟发抖的那些赞助商和活着的那几个活着的军火商走去。

“感谢你们的陪伴，先生们！这里热闹得都要炸啦！”

花哨地鞠了一躬，他悠闲地离开，就好像没有一丝忧虑。

他迈出门槛的一瞬间炸药就爆炸了，让他的身影显得更加萧瑟，纤细的燕尾服的尾巴在风中摇动。他又一次打开戒指盒，盯着子弹看了一会儿。

“快了，亲爱的。快了。”

接下来的几天，Joker举行演出，人们惊恐跑路。他的惩治残酷，狠辣，迅速，罕见。被害人的尸体被挂了起来，留给媒体饥渴的相机，他们赤裸的脚上都系着脚牌，写着笑话。但是，大家惊讶的发现，Joker并没有动无辜的人。他选的都是他的罪犯同僚。而且不是随便一个罪犯。所有死去的罪犯都是黑面具帮派的成员。

他消灭了这位罪犯君主大部分的力量。现在，只有一张门，二十层楼和黑面具最后那点儿人搁在他，和那个打中蝙蝠侠的人之间了。是时候谢幕了。

Joker握住那枚染血的子弹。他将其串成项链戴在了脖子上。他的嘴咧得不可思议地宽，咯咯笑着。

“哦，这会很有意思的！哈！Tots!”

“是-是的，boss？”

“你放好炸药了吗？”

“当然，boss。给。”

他给了Joker引爆器，Joker把它塞进口袋，开心地拍了拍。这个跟班犹豫了一会儿，最后还是说出了自己想不明白的事。

“Boss，我不想扫兴但是……如果你打算在这里炸楼，你不会也被炸到吗？”

又一个被打中眉心而死跌倒在地的小丑。红唇吹走枪口冒出的烟。

“没人喜欢破坏惊喜的人，Tots。哈哈哈！”

接着，Joker哼着小曲走进大楼，走向他的猎物。他和命运，黑面具，自己有个约会，在结束时迎来精心策划的毁灭。他这次会做对的。他会在荣耀的光芒中死去。不过，他并不知道他今晚的计划会被阻挠。不是被一只尖耳朵蝙蝠，而是被一群自有主意的小鸟。

小丑手下们和黑面具的手下正被锁在一场没有赢家只有输家的僵局里。等他们一起集中到十层，两边都只能拥有战死的结局，而罪犯君主正把自己关在顶层，锁住了所有的电梯，像个懦夫。不是说小丑会怪他。

“我很可怕，是不是？也许我该接过Johnny的老把戏！让它有点看头！哈！”

鞋罩包裹的鞋子优雅地走过两个罪犯朝着侧翼进发的时候他们像是离水的鱼一样喘息着。鞋的主人吹着轻快的口哨，一个与周围的屠杀明显相反的调子。他顿住，听到了一个像是更正常的人听到窗外鸟鸣声般熟悉的声音；摄像头旋转的声音。

Joker冲它鞠躬，就像演员谢幕，然后咧嘴，看着黑色的镜头中自己的身影也对他冰冷地笑了。哦，是的。当他愤怒的时候，他的笑容的确多了些什么，是不是？

“我希望你在享受演出，Roman~因为这是你能看的最后一场了！我会亲自确保这个的。你可以用你的生命打赌。字面意思上的！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

当笑声消逝，Joker让他的头前倾，戴着手套的手摸着自己的脸。他累了。那么，那么累。

“你就必须得毁掉好东西，是不是？我告诉过你了。我告诉过你们所有人！无数次！Batsy是我的！而你呢，做了什么？你把他从我身边夺走了。唯一一件我说过你不能做的事情！你毁了游戏。你打碎了我的蝙蝠。现在？我会打碎你！哈哈哈哈！”

说着，Joker掏出手枪击中了摄像头，他的眼睛一动不动地盯着空气。

“我们怎么办，boss？”

“守住电梯和入口。”

手下们看着彼此，警惕着。这是个死亡宣判。

“去！”

“是-是的，boss。”

最后一个人出去了。黑面具喝了口烈酒稳住自己，拿出手枪。他们会准备好的。忽然，他听到了让他脊背发凉的声音。通气管道中的咔哒声。那个疯子走了通风管道！一场爆炸席卷了顶楼，不足以致命但足以让所有人震惊。灯熄灭了。电力短路了。黑面具试着让呆滞的感觉消退，惊慌击中了他。Joker在这。他的时间不多了。


	5. I Didn't See that the Joke was on Me我不曾发现我才是个笑话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于破碎的小丑，Robin们做出了一个决定。这个决定将永远改变他们和哥谭市民的命运。

火星四散，黑面具零散地朝着浓重的黑暗中射出子弹，知道他的追捕者就在其中。但是他击中的只有空气。看起来几乎非人如同幽灵般的人像是在房间中以鬼魅的方式逼近，仅仅是子弹这种微不足道的小东西根本打不到他。一个神志清醒的大脑也许会怀疑Joker是不是根本不在这里。也许他只是在捕风捉影。他会这么相信的，但是每次他的子弹没有击中都有轻笑声传来。那让人不安的声音让这一切变得太过真实。没人能够复制这犯罪小丑王子大笑那让人骨头都发凉的恐怖。这可怕的声音变得里这个罪犯君主越来越近了。扳机又一次被扣动，然而黑面具听到了最让他害怕的声音。咔哒。他没有子弹了！小丑让他浪费了所有的弹药现在——Roman僵住了，感觉到细长冰冷的手从后面滑到他的肩膀上。让人厌恶得甜蜜，湿热的气息触到他的耳朵。他几乎能够感觉到那人谋杀的微笑，当他轻声说出不能再适合的一个词。

"Boo."

刀被拔出的声音让黑面具也抽出了自己的剑。两片金属撞到一起。像是牙齿。它们碾磨彼此，撞击出火星，让两个人在那一瞬看到彼此。Roman能够发誓他看到的不是Joker的双眼，而是一只野兽的；是一只掠食动物的。Joker没有在玩耍。他是认真的。黑面具在他面具能够允许的范围之内皱紧了眉。不过Roman绝对会拼死抵抗的。最终，他会是最强的那个。今晚结束时犯罪小丑王子会躺在他自己的血泊里，他会以此证明黑面具不是好惹的。

他们分开，开始挥动彼此的武器。Joker的攻击毫无章法难以预料，但是轻易就被更有经验的用剑人挡住了。小丑没受过用刀的正规训练，对不对？这场战斗输赢已定——刺痛在黑面具的下腹爆炸，他的耳朵因为巨响轰鸣着，大脑从震惊中恢复，刚刚意识到发生了什么。他用手按住腹部。上面有血。

“你——你。你用了枪？”

“你知道他们说枪战就别带刀？可没人说过刀战就不能带枪！哈哈哈！”

黑帮老大痛哼着跪倒在地，剑掉在大理石地板上。他用双手按住伤口试图减慢血液的流失，立刻听到了Joker拿过剑时刃滑过地板的声音。犯罪君主抬头，正好看到哥谭浓重的云雾分开，圆月的光芒透过窗照在Joker身上，像是为他打了聚光灯。

“结束了，面具脸！”

Joker慢慢将剑举过头顶，准备好出击。他的笑将脸拉扯得可怖异常。Roman准备好面对自己的死亡了，带着他能够拥有的尊严——和每一个被小丑置于这种境地的人一样少。此时此刻，Roman后悔了。蝙蝠侠也许是个害虫，但是Joker是不折不扣的厉鬼。他知道如果他不做到这一步而是独善其身的话是不会落的这幅下场的。如果黑暗骑士还在，还会阻止他，小丑绝对不会走到这一步。现在，这个被上帝遗弃的诚实没有希望了，都是他的错。Roman会死去，而他只能怪自己。

当他意识到这一点，Joker的微笑似乎在他眼前柔和起来。就好像苍白的男人能够透过面具看到他的灵魂。他们达成了共识。Joker想让一个人知道他在经历着什么，了解他，即使是在他毁掉他们之前的那几秒。希望。Roman拿走了小丑最后的希望。这就是为什么他会死。然后呢？Roman很确定Joker会自杀。就是这样。结局到了。他们的故事结束，新的故事开启。一个在没有怪物的世界里发生的故事。Joker握紧了他的剑。

“晚安。Roman。”

剑带着的断头台般的力量挥下。他的眼睛紧紧闭上，然而爆炸声传来，碎玻璃雨点一样落下，他睁开眼睛。Joker猛地扭头看向身后，被气流掀翻飞了几英尺。犯罪小丑王子双手撑起自己，惊讶地眨着眼睛，看着四个熟悉的身影站在他面前。

“总是得找麻烦，是不是，小丑？”

Red Hood迈近一步，他的枪拔了出来。一个接着一个，Robin们从明亮的光芒中走出进入阴影中。

“哇，哈！我可不记得之前见到你们四只小鸟一起出现过！这是什么日子？哦，别告诉我你们都是为了小小的我来的？啊，我真是受宠若惊！都要脸红啦！真的！但是，你们这些小男孩儿忽略了一个小细节！你瞧，你们没被邀请参加这个双人小派对！所以，恐怕你们必须得溜出去啦！”

Joker的举止从随意变得愤怒，他翻转手腕，让引爆器出现在手上。他举高手让他们都能看到，拇指放在亮闪闪的红按钮上威胁着。

“现在就走。”

Damian更紧地握着他的剑。他眯起眼睛，准备好冲过去打破小丑骗人的把戏，但是一只有力的手放在了他肩上。他抬头看向夜翼，对方的眼睛一刻没有离开犯罪小丑王子。Damian叹了口气，姿势变得稍微没那么具有侵略性。Dick是领袖。他会跟随他。

“Joker，放下引爆器。”

“没门儿，Night-wipe!”

“你把那个按钮给我们，不然我发誓等我完事你这个混蛋一年都走不了路。”Jason的声音低沉而冰冷。

小丑竟敢朝着那群义警走得更近，他的步伐跳跃着。他欢快的步子看起来就像一个在凉爽的午后去小区遛个弯儿的人。但是Jason不会小看他。小丑在假装；打着主意。他握紧了他的武器。

“孩子们，孩子们呀！哈！你们就不能，就这一次睁眼看看，我可不是敌人！那才是！”Joker冲着痛苦中的黑面具挥了下大拇指。黑面具皱着眉头，意识到屋里所有人的注意力都在他身上了。

Joker笑了，洋洋自得他说的话让小鸟们都开始不安了。

“黑面具毁了一切！他杀了蝙蝠侠！现在，我要赢回来而你们这些小鸟儿真的准备试着阻止我！？我是在把他的脑袋放在银盘上献给你们，不用你们愧疚，而你们要拒绝！？他们还说我疯了！”

“我们不能让你杀了黑面具。即使他造成了……蝙蝠侠的死。”

Joker瞪着Dick。

“他妈的为什么不！？哦，拜托别告诉我你们真信了什么要正义不要复仇的废话！”

Tim Drake点点头，肯定了小丑害怕的事。他叹了口气揉着脑门，好像是头痛了一样。

“你们哪一点随他不好，偏偏非要学他这一点，是不是？”

“够了，小丑！”Damian喊道，向前走了一步，“你这么做有什么好处！？蝙蝠侠的死是家庭内部的事情！这跟你没有任何关系！”

Joker看起来像是被甩了一巴掌。Damian不知道，不能怪他。他没能看到义警和罪犯的关系这些年来变得有多紧密，扭曲。他们的命运和生命是怎么样得交织在一起。他们是怎样的两股对立的力量，环绕着彼此移动，被对方的引力所捕获。但是，即使这不是故意的，这句不明智的话被他说出来，和一个知道的更清楚的Robin说出来是一样的效果。Joker开始慢慢地向后退，眼睛里闪烁着平时未曾有过的疯狂。他开始咯咯笑了，颤抖，抽搐。他垂下头，颤抖的手捂住脸。

“跟我……没关系？跟我没关系！？”

年长些的Robin们绷紧了身子准备好自己。Joker变得不稳定的时候是他最难以预料的时候。他们必须做好面对一切的准备。也许他们以为他们准备好了。但是没人预料到了这个。Joker抬起头，他的嘴被笑容撕扯得变形，但是眼睛里沁着满满的泪水。

“我比你们这些小崽子有更多的关系！”小丑喊道，攥着拳头。“在蝙蝠侠小脑袋里有收养你们的念头之前我就已经在了！我制造麻烦，他出现把我放到我的地方！我炸掉孤儿院，他揍我！我抢银行，他把我扔进阿卡姆！他告诉我他恨我选的吸引他注意力的方式！但是，即使我不断地犯罪，每一次都选择了自私，他总是会救我！我掉下大楼的时候他会接住我！他把我从火灾里带出来！操，我还记得他把子弹从我胸前取出试着救我！Batsy从不会放弃我！我试了所有办法让他杀了我，结束这一切但是他仍然……他仍然在乎。”

Joker看起来沉浸在自己的世界里了，每一秒都更加迷失。就好像世界都已经不再重要了。Dick冲其他人点点头，他们开始靠的更近，小丑王子的眼睛盯着地板，就好像在从废墟中寻找一个答案，他继续独白，理清楚这一切。

“他遵守承诺从不杀人。这就是说……他觉得我仍然是个人，值得被拯救。”

一份十分遥远，几乎是一辈子之前的记忆忽然浮现在脑海。曾经的他刚刚从化学桶中爬出，在一汪雨水中看到了自己的样子。他在死去，Joker诞生之前最后的意识像是浪潮般拍击向他。

我是个怪物！现在谁会爱我呢？

眼泪不断从脸上留下，Joker看不清任何东西。Tim和Jason有些不安。他们停下了。Joker有颗心。这个念头对他们而言是完全陌生的。看他哭泣像是不正常的反应。当他面对痛苦和敌意时，他大笑。总是大笑。然而现在他们看到了完全不同的一面。也许Joker直到现在才意识到，他困在怪物躯壳之中的人类的心脏。Dick冷静下来，继续小心地朝着小丑靠近，强迫自己专注于引爆器。人们的生命在危险之中。他们字面意义上解除警报之后可以慢慢想。Jason很快恢复过来，跟着夜翼。Damian一次也没有迟疑，愤怒让他不断逼近。他是血亲。他应该是他父亲生命中最重要的人。不得不和他的“兄弟们”、哥谭还有作为Bruce Wayne的伪装分享已经足够糟糕的了。现在，有个罪犯出现就好像他比他们来说对蝙蝠侠更重要？一有机会他就会因为这些无耻的谎话勒死他。因为小丑的话不可能真的。可能吗？

“哦，上帝。他爱我，对吗？他真的爱我！现在他走了而我……我也爱他。比什么都爱！他完整了我！所以为什么！？为什么我没有放弃一切，该死的！？我害怕他在中途让我坠落！害怕让我们的关系改变！哦，Batsy，我很抱歉。”

小丑猛地回过神，警惕地注视着Robin们靠的有多近。这是他最后的机会。他必须引爆炸弹。

他们开始奔跑。Robin们知道被发现了。他们离窗户太远没法逃脱，唯一的选择是冲过去，祈祷因为某种奇迹他没能按下按钮。他们的靴子踩在石板上发出响声，步调一致地跑过去。小丑眯起眼睛。他的拇指开始落下。但是，忽然间，他感觉到了什么。落在他肩上的沉重的手。它攥得那么紧，让他感到疼痛。他无法呼吸。他知道那是谁。Joker不敢看。

"B-Batsy?"

他伸手去摸那只手触碰的地方，但是在他能够摸到之前那重量消失了。Robin们扑向了他。他开始低笑，然后笑声变得愈发歇斯底里。Joker轻易就让夜翼把引爆器从他手里夺走。同时Jason揪住他的领子，愤怒地把他往地板上撞了几次。当他的脑袋撞在冰冷的地板上时小丑的抽泣又一次变成了笑声，每一下都让曾经洁白的地面染上了血红。冰冷的手指握住了Jason的手腕，说出了让Red Hood停下的两个字。

“来啊。”

Jason微微握紧，接着意识到他这样会随了显然想自杀的疯子的意。他开始撤后，而Joker开始去抓他的长筒手枪。如果他没法让他们主动杀了自己，那他就自己来。没人需要他了。他只想要一切都结束。这都不好笑了。

下意识地，Jason夺过了枪，然后搜了Joker的口袋拿走了他所有的武器。

“不！不！让我死吧！你不能把我留在这儿！”

“我说你死你才能死，小丑！”

他们一确保他身上没有任何武器就后退，看着Joker开始一点点崩溃。他在地板上蜷缩起来，双手抓着脑袋。他的笑变成了哭泣和尖叫。

“他到底怎么了？”Jason问道，觉得不知所措但是试图装作没事。

这不是他知道的Joker。他知道的小丑无法被打碎，残忍，没有一丝善良。看见这场面本身就像是犯罪。一场违背他自己理智的罪。因为这挑战了所有他以为他知道的事情，提出了他和他当做父亲的人多年来都不一致的观点。

他是病人，Jason。

Tim走向前，看着Joker的眼神只能被描述成可怜。“我觉得他在经历悲伤的五个阶段。但是，因为他的人格和精神疾病太过极端——”

“——这就更戏剧化。知道了。”Jason叹了口气，交叉双臂看向Dick。“什么打算？”

Dick的眼神在Joker身上徘徊，他看起来把自己累到进入罕见的睡眠状态了。如果他是失眠症患者的说法正确的话，他们至少能够获得一分钟的安宁。

“……他这样我们不能把他扔到阿卡姆。”

“呵，那你觉得我们把他放到哪合适？蝙蝠洞吗？”

Jason是在讽刺，但是Dick看起来像是有人按亮了他脑袋上的灯泡。

“你不可能是认真的。”

“就这一次我赞成Hood。”Damian插嘴，“如果你这么想，你就和Joker一样疯！”

Dick得到了两票反对。他不是蝙蝠侠。他做事的方式更加民主。所以他看向了Tim。Tim感觉到盯着他的目光，抬头看着其他人。他不习惯他们在乎他怎么想。Jason叫他替补，Damian觉得他是不必要的，抢了Dick和Bruce的关注。Dick通常太忙没工夫注意他。所以，这很罕见。

“你觉得呢，double R？”

Tim看了眼Dick，接着回去盯着Joker。

“我也觉得他这样在阿卡姆活不下来。所有人都和他敌对，如果他们发现了弱点——”Tim摇摇头，“蝙蝠侠一直在试着让他变好。一直在试着帮助他。我觉得如果蝙蝠侠不是需要考虑我们的安全的话，他早就会被带走照料了。”

“没错！我们的。安全。我知道这个混蛋能做出什么事。我们一转身他就会扔刀子。我不在乎他是不是刚刚崩溃了或是生命中头一回像个人了！他明天就可能变回之前的样子了！然后呢？等他发起疯，你真的会让我给他一枪爆头吗。Dick！？”

“嘘！”Damian皱眉，因为Jason太过激动都用了他们领袖的真名。但是，当他们都回头看向黑面具让他们松了一口的气是他已经因为失血混过去了。但这并没有让事情变得有多好。Roman Sionis如果不治疗会死的。他们没多少时间了。

“二对二。学学Dent好了。扔个硬币吧。”

Dick拿出一个，看了看。

“我选反面。”Jaosn说。

它落在地上，在这个命中注定的夜晚中决定了在场每个人的命运。

当警察赶到，除了黑面具没有发现任何人。GPD走过屋子中央闪亮的硬币，丝毫不知道它在哥谭命运的改变中起了多重要的作用。它是正面。


	6. Seeing Red 愤怒/看到红色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker发现自己正处于昏迷状态但是当他在自己大脑深处见到了一个特定的人，他并不急着醒来了。但是，他余光中隐约出现的颜色是什么？为什么是红色的？为什么它消失了？痴迷会毁掉一些好事。

一无所有。接着，什么出现了。仅剩的意识出现在虚空里，漂浮，辗转。他是谁？还重要吗？重要过吗？他微笑了。就好像他肩上千钧的重担被移开了。也许他应该待在这里。就在这儿。不出声。

在他的一方小世界外，时间流逝如常。他知道，因为他听得到响起又消失的那些熟悉的声音。很难听清他们在说什么。有时候，他们是匆匆地低语，就好像是在说什么小秘密。有时，他们的声音像是吼叫一样响起，但他听不清。叫喊。是的，他们在叫喊。但是，为什么？不管他们在争吵什么，都不重要了。他们为什么看不到呢？一切都没有意义了。

这个念头深深扎在他脑子里，直到他给自己建造的世界破碎，记忆流损，Joker挣扎着喘息，想要活过来。幸福的昏迷像是梦一样终有醒来的时候。眼泪从他脸颊上落下，如同闪耀的珍珠般消失在黑暗里。尽管如此，他还是要笑。因为这很好笑，不是吗？他臭名昭著，是混乱的代言人，是自然之力，还是许多许多东西。他举世闻名。无数无名小卒都愿意付出一切拥有这样的荣耀。但是，不是他。如果他忘了一切反倒会更开心。失去记忆是种赐福。被无知吞没。只要有一个人还记得他。

哦Batsy，你错了。我害怕的不是被遗忘。我只是不想要被你遗忘。即使我已经忘了自己。

当他失去力气，他又一次独自一人待在寂静里，只剩记忆与他为伴。

唔，他才这意味着蜜月期结束啦。哈，好事永远长不了，对吧？

黑暗从穹顶处裂开，让光芒照射在犯罪小丑王子身上。他深吸了一口气，朝着上方的世界挣扎而去。他离得更近了。他能够看到什么了。那是什么呢？是……一抹红色？Joker尽管恍惚但仍笑了，他的好奇心更强了。然而，就在他能够掀开幕布之前，什么东西从黑暗中射出，像是条毒蛇，它攥住了他的手腕，让他止住了动作。Joker猛地回头，想看看是什么攥住了他。他的惊喘在虚空中回荡。

“Bats？”

他在那里。属于他的黑暗骑士。Joker在他一生中体会过欣喜，体会过高兴和欢乐。但是他从没有感受过真正的快乐。直到现在。

“留下。”他熟知的低沉声音带给了他愉悦的颤抖。“和我待在这里。”

“当然，Batsy-dear。”

他们戴着手套的双手相触，双眼紧闭。空荡荡的世界里开始充满了承诺。没有其他事情。没有人会阻挡他们。只有彼此，在这里，永远。Joker觉得完整。

与此同时，伤痕累累的红头罩坐在小丑身边的椅子上。他脱下头盔，像往常一样把它扔下了床单上。

“他睁开眼了。”Tim更换了小丑的静脉滴注。“但是，他仍然没有意识。”

Jason交叉双臂，轻蔑地眯起眼睛看着他无神的眼睛。

“猜到了。我们得处理帮派大战而他一睡了事。”

“比另一种好。我们最不需要的就是更多的敌人。”

“别提醒我。”他嘟哝着，疲惫地用手揉了揉自己的脸。

年轻点的人略微皱眉。问题停在了唇边。

“如果你想说什么，替补，说。”

TIm纠结了一会儿，接着好奇心占了上风。

“我们所有人里你来值班的最多。你和他在一起的时间最长，即使你最有理由恨他。为什么？”

Jason把手肘支在膝盖上，前倾身体，手指交叉，看着床上毫无意识的人。他的视线冰冷。

“因为我那个晚上说的是认真的。在我许可之前他没权力死。”

这些词语中残暴的承诺让 Tim Drake觉得后背发冷。他知道自己在说什么吗？红罗宾抑制住自己想要后退一步的反应。

Jason的眼神从没离开Joker的身体。Tim只见过一个人用同样热切的眼神看着犯罪小丑王子。

黑暗中，Joker感觉到一股电流，就好像他的名字被某人唤出。他朝着光移动，然而强壮的双臂从身后搂住了他。也许从外人的角度看这是爱人的拥抱，但是，这远不止如此。这是占有，纯粹而简单。Joker在这关注之下容光焕发。

“嗷，Bats！我从不知道你是爱嫉妒的类型呢。”

“你一直知道我是是爱嫉妒的类型。”

Joker嗤嗤地笑了，靠近他的触摸。

“我希望你活着的时候有这么坦诚。”

蝙蝠侠没说话。Joker也闭上嘴，舒适地叹了口气。唔，外面发生的事情不可能和这里的一样重要，对吧？

但是，小丑仍然形成了。他习惯了视野边缘的那一抹遥不可及的红，那些听不懂的声音，他习惯了朝着光靠近一些，所以蝙蝠侠会来把他拽回黑暗。每一天都是这样。Joker可以就这样活下去，心满意足。

但是，有一天，有些事情不同了。那抹红色消失了。

“别老想着它了，Joker。”

“但是Bats！它一直在！我是说，它消失了你不觉得有些奇怪吗！？”

“它不重要。忘了它吧。”

Joker难以捉摸。有时候，即使是他自己也想不明白。比如现在，他开始用力挣扎，朝着顶端逃去。

“Joker！”  
蝙蝠侠的眼睛睁大了，他追向小丑。他们撞在一起，朝着光芒倒去。他们终于停止了转动，Joker笑着，他强壮的大蝙蝠紧贴着他，紧紧箍着他的双臂，让他的双手贴在蝙蝠侠的胸膛上。

“听我说！”

“哦Bats。即使是在我脑子里，你还是一副你说了算的样子。哈！”

说罢，Joker抬起膝盖，残忍地微笑着狠狠撞在了蝙蝠侠的两腿之间。他的盔甲会吸收大部分伤害，但不会是所有。Joker被松开的时间足够他朝着自由划去，但还是被又一次攥住了手腕。

“如果你走了，你再也回不来了。”

他僵住了。Joker转身，看着他的眼睛。他没有看到欺骗。如果他离开了，他就再也见不到对方了。慢慢地，蝙蝠侠把他拉近黑暗，小丑的眼睛从没离开光。

那抹红消失了几小时，几天，几周。时间让他从漫不经心变得痴迷。Joker的指甲成了他躁动不安的活力的牺牲品，然后是他的牙，因为他饱受折磨地碾着它们。曾经的天堂变成了监狱，就只是因为那一抹红。

有事情发生了。他知道出事了。但是，是跟他无关的事情。是他应该忽略的事情。是他不该留心的事情。但是，它仍然紧追着他，让他觉得他宁愿把自己的眼睛挖出来也不想不知道原因了。一切都归于一个简单但是包罗万象的“为什么”。

肩膀上的触碰让他从他歇斯底里的状态中撤出。他猛地回头，看向他的蝙蝠的眼睛疯狂，充血。一张沉思中的蝙蝠脸五秒钟的寂静之后，穿着黑色卡夫拉的人终于点头了。

“Bats？”

“走吧。”

“你……你确定吗？”

“我觉得你知道。”

“知道你取悦我，拖着我只是为了拯救你宝贵的城市？哈！你的英雄情结让你太好预料了，Bats！但是，你知道什么很好玩吗？”

蝙蝠侠挑眉，一个即使是隔着头盔也能够看到的动作，让Joker好笑地喷了口气。犯罪小丑王子的微笑变得柔和，他摇摇头，说出了真话。

“我不在乎。你为什么把我留在这里不重要。我喜欢你这样。即使你从没真的爱我——”

Joker的声音卡住了。一只手落在他的脸上，皮革包裹的拇指轻柔地拂过。他抬眼。头盔下，他能够看到那双美丽的，闪光的眼睛。他慢慢地，几乎是羞怯地，伸手抚上他亲爱的那只手。

“Bats——”他的声音因为感情而沙哑，“我——”

他必须要走。他必须现在离开，不然就会永远留下。他从底部升起，朝着水面飘去，直到唯一相连的只有他们的手掌。不会再有追逐了。不会再有黑暗中的舞蹈了。只有互为半身的彼此之间的心意相通。

“乖乖的。”

“哈！恐怕这有点儿难，Bats！”

Joker眨眨眼，意识到对方是认真的。他握着自己的手指都收紧了。犯罪小丑王子叹口气，给了对方一个得意的笑。

“我保证不了，Bats。但是，如果这是你的遗愿，我会试试的。谁说小丑学不会新把戏的？哈！”

蝙蝠侠清了清嗓子，Joker假装他没有看到对方努力压抑的微笑。他们的视线又一次汇聚。

“再见，Joker。”

“拜，Bats。”

简单的话语说完，义警终于松开了他的罪犯的手。他朝着光飘去，像是朝着太阳飞的气球。

“我觉得你错了，你知道！我会再次见到你的，bats!等着瞧吧！”

说着，他终于破开水面。光芒向他袭来，如同拍打着他的波浪。他的大脑挣扎着想要移动因为许久不动而僵硬的身体。

当最初的迷惑消失，Joker想起了他这一番努力的初衷。一个让他浮想联翩的单词。红。他的手摸向那个东西通常所在的位置。被放置了太多次，它给被单都留下了个凹陷。当他触摸那形状，一段画面出现在脑海。强壮，皮革包裹的手指将它放在那里。一个红色的物体，皮手套。那双皮手套紧握着他的衣领，然后，在他的催促下，挤压着他的喉咙。Joker打了个响指，恍然大悟。

“当然！Hoodsie！但是，那就是说——”

Joker挣扎着爬了起来，跌倒了一两次。他像是孩子一样咯咯笑着，身体因为虚弱还有别的什么而颤抖；是期待。激动地喘息着，他让自己等一会儿，然后才慢慢打开了门。通过它像是见证了奇迹中的奇迹。就在这里，光华无限的，是蝙蝠洞！小丑觉得自己是走进了童话故事里。

“我知道仙境更多是Tetch的把戏，但是我现在觉得自己像是掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，哈哈哈！”

他赤裸的脚下地面冰冷，洞里的温度刺痛了他的皮肤，他穿着长长的老式的睡衣在里面晃悠。但是，他把自己根本没注意到。他被周围的东西迷住了。巨大的超级电脑放在最显眼的位置，蝙蝠侠这些年的战斗中收集的战利品，放着各种高科技东西的武器库！这就足够让他欣喜若狂了。然而，他孩子般的热情在转身发现自己面对着一张头盔的时候消失殆尽。

他一路走过，指尖抚过所有那些发光的盒子，双眼饥渴地盯着这些蝙蝠侠的化身；这么多不同的版本。他停在最后一个旁边。这个没有和其他那些放在一起。弹孔还在上面。Joker举起手，按在玻璃上，盖住那些血迹。

叹息来自沉重的心灵。告诉自己如果他在那里事情会不一样已经没用了。他知道并不会。他对蝙蝠侠的信仰太过强烈。他会盲目地相信蝙蝠侠肯定注意到了射向他的子弹。虽然，他毫不怀疑地知道一件事。如果那在那里，刺杀蝙蝠侠的人不会见到明天的太阳。犯罪小丑王子会捉到他，把他的心从胸膛中逃出来，即使他亲爱的不会赞成他。小丑笑着呼气，想象着如果蝙蝠侠的鬼魂看到他一手拿着心脏一手拿着刀会露出怎么样不赞成的皱眉。

也许他仍然可以这么做。他能够偷一辆车去市里，找到那个抢手然后——

乖乖的。

Joker惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，猛地回头但是后面空无一人。他抬头，又一次看着头盔空洞的眼睛。

“这有点儿吓人，Bats。像我说的，我会……我会试试的。”他轻声说到。

接着，他离开继续去寻找让他一开始踏上旅程的那抹红色。他一定没有留心地走过了医务室十几次。那里没什么能看的。他又不是医生，也对治疗没什么兴趣。虽然，用所有绷带把自己打扮成木乃伊的想法的确出现过。但是他听到了一声呻吟，让他顿住，走过去。看到了第一张帘子背后的人一眼就确定了他的搜索结束了。Jason Todd就在那里，看起来像是从死亡线边缘爬回来。

小丑很快发现了他的头盔，放在折叠床边的柜子上。他坐在了床边的椅子上。

“就是这样了！一切都是循环的，是不是？你坐在我床边，现在，我坐在你床边啦！”

Joker做了个华丽的手势，接着才意识到他的姿势歪歪扭扭。

“哈！诶呦！忘了你现在昏得跟个喝了第一杯啤酒的新生似的了！不然你是不会让我靠的这么近的，对不？”

Joker开始查看附近药架上所有的止痛药。低声吹了声口哨。

“他们给你的都是好东西，Hoodsie！”

他的绿眼睛停在了对方的胸膛上。看看上面绑的绷带，他觉得他打扮成木乃伊的想法已经泡汤了。Jason身上用了这么多肯定不够他的了。

好奇心起，他开始行动。他知道他不应该。真的不该，但是，什么时候“不应该”就能阻止他了？Joker拿起一把手术刀接近了Red Hood，像是夜晚的小贼一样偷偷摸摸。他把刀刃塞进绷带之下，割开了它们。它们裂开的一瞬间Joker就被按住了脖子。

“哇！不像我想得那样睡得沉，是不是，Hoodsie？哈哈哈——咳！”

“闭嘴，小丑！你他妈在这干什么？！”

“唔，原谅我想要找到我自封的看守去哪儿了！你是看着我睡觉之类的吗？”

“更像是自找的保姆。”他说着，把刀片从小丑手里抢过来，接着用力把他推到椅子上。

Joker一喘过来气就想说点儿什么让对面的人说不出别的漂亮话，但是，他的思绪脱轨了。不，脱轨都是保守说法，它直接朝着附近的悬崖冲下去了。

“你怎么了？看着跟见了鬼——”

Joker的脸色从震惊一瞬间变得愤怒。

“谁？”

他言语中的愤怒让Jason吃了一惊。他低头看了眼自己的胸膛，顺着Joker的视线，然后明白了。他的伤口是子弹造成的。是杀死蝙蝠侠的那种能穿透盔甲的子弹。这景象触痛了Joker。Jason甚至不知道时不时能够满手血腥的小丑能够被什么触动。但是，根据最近的事情和震惊让他昏迷了几个月的事实，他不该惊讶的。

“不知道。正好碰到我的什么歹徒。他们都开始用这种子弹了，尤其是听说就是这个杀死了蝙蝠侠。”

“真的？哈，这可不行。”小丑说着，手指敲着下巴。

“你为什么在乎？生气你自己没想到？”

“Jason, Jason, Jason!哈哈哈！你不那么了解我，是不是？我从没想过用这种子弹有什么意思，因为它毁了游戏！这就是为什么我从不碰它们！”

Joker的心情立刻又变了，他捡起装着从Jaosn胸口拔出的子弹的医用瓶，又扯出仍然挂在他脖子上的，染血的子弹。

“但是，现在，这颗小子弹已经成了头号敌人。我以为我炸飞了叫卖这东西的男孩儿们。显然，又有人接过火炬了。等我找到他们，哦，他们会希望他们早早收拾东西搬去大都会了的。”

Jason的嘴角翘起，想着超人得对付哥谭所有的军火商因为Joker把他们吓走了。很好。至少小丑的震慑能够用在别处，而不是为了好玩恐吓无辜的人。Joker眨眨眼，微笑起来，注意到了Jason的笑。Red Hood立刻整理好了自己的表情。

“你打算杀了那些混蛋？就好像你做得到似的。最近没照镜子吧？你瘦屁股上最后那点儿肌肉也没了。早都萎缩了。你能爬下床我都吃惊。”

“哈！你看了我的屁股是不是，Hoodsie？幸好Batsy不在啦，不然他会嫉妒死的！哈哈哈哈~！”

Jason怒吼着试图怒斥他，但是Joker举起双手试图让对方平静下来。这个行为十分奇怪，因为他总是试图挑起别人的愤怒的。

“但是，就像我说的，别用你漂亮的小脑袋担心我啦。我会没事的。”他翻转手腕，手术刀出现在掌心。

他朝着吃惊的Jason咧嘴笑着，对方意识到那就是早些时候他从Joker那里拿走的那把刀。魔术师从不泄露他的秘密，显然疯小丑也不会。

“哦，我不担心。”Jason嘶声说道，“我根本不会让你出去，你那是想自杀。”

Joker恶魔一样地笑了，年轻些的人坚定地回应着他的视线。就好像Jason Todd在看他敢不敢反对自己。所以，Joker怎么做呢？像是每一次别人告诉他该怎么做的时候一样，他冲着Jason大笑。

“想笑就笑吧，小丑。但是你走不了。”

“你知道，我觉得我会问你那个你问过我的问题，既然你不担心，却还那么激动地告诉我该怎么活着！你为什么在乎？！”

“你想知道？”

Joker前倾。

“嗯哼~”

“你真的想知道？”

Joker的屁股几乎离开了椅子。

“当然！快点！告诉我！”

Jason抓住他的衬衫，猛地把他拉近让他们的鼻尖几乎相触。

“因为我不让你死之前你不能死，小丑。”

Joker的眼睛睁大了。他感觉像是被十万条闪电同时击中了。每一条神经都在震颤，每一根毛发都倒竖着，他意识到这不是个玩笑。Jason说的每个字都是认真的。


	7. A Canvass Full of Color斑斓的画布

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意识到新一代需要他之后，Joker找到了新的目标，但是，当他生活中仅剩的颜色都即将因为不是他造成的混乱而消失时，是Joker发现自己比他想要保护的小鸟们更处于危机之中的吗？

夸张，多彩，欢快，活泼，当然还有，残忍。这些是描述犯罪小丑王子的词汇。它们在通常能够十分完美地形容他。它们刻画了他，像是油彩给画布上色般将他涂抹。

只有一个英语中的词汇最不适合Joker：安静的。但是，此刻他就是，被违背意愿监禁起来，被一双冰蓝色的眼睛和干裂的嘴唇说出的话语冻住。他被告知，他的生命不属于他自己了。Joker狡猾的舌头一舔将嘴唇润湿，挣扎着想要说出什么，但词汇似乎都离开了他的脑海。如果Jason是将他定罪，那么Joker轻声说出的就是对释放的乞求。

“他们还说我疯了。”

Red Hood眯起眼睛，学着Joker将声音变得低沉：“我们都疯了。这是谁的错？”

虽然他现在处境糟糕，Joker还是得嗤笑出来。

“你把我问住啦，Jason！所以，我得相信逼迫我对着新生活天天面对微笑就是你的复仇了？还是我们没说到一处？”

Joker笑得残忍，他凑得更近，让他们的鼻尖相抵，他凭着直觉行事了。

“还是说，你害怕失去最后一个你能够怪罪的人？你已经失去了Bats，如果我死了，你就没有人能够指责了！哈！你犯得的错误不能怪任何人了！没有了……只能怪，你自己。”

Joker在吐出最后一个词之前就预料到了他造成的影响。Red Hood直接把Joker扔回了椅子上。小丑哈哈大笑，扔了他们都忘了的手术刀，让它咔嗒一声掉在地上。意识到他对面的疯子一直能够杀了他只是让Jason更愤怒了。枪的咔哒声和冰冷的金属抵着他雪白额头的感觉终于让Joker从他歇斯底里的状态里清醒过来。绿色的眼睛看向蓝色的。

“闭嘴，不然我就让你看看我有多‘害怕’失去你。”

情况能够继续恶化之前，他们被打断了。

“我是不是打扰你们了？”

两个人一起转头，看到了Tim Drake。他没穿着红罗宾装。相反，他随意地穿着运动鞋，运动裤还有套头衫，上面印着一副大大的书呆子戴的那种眼镜。

“你知道，如果你们的英雄套装也都是这样的标志我可能终于能分得清你们啦！说起来，你觉得你是哪个，嗯，Hoodsie？那个一脸生气红得跟得了便秘似的emoji？哈哈哈！”

Jason呼了口气，把他的枪打开保险然后收了起来。“我觉得不用那个也有很多人知道我是谁。”

能够从得到Jason所有的打趣Joker看起来对自己的表现满意极了。Tim摇摇头。他见过这种模式。他肯定这两个人都还不知道他们的变化。他应该说些什么吗？他应该警告Jason吗？思考的眼神从他们中的一个移动到另一个。时间的流动变慢了，所有可能性在他脑海中涌过，印在他眼前的屏幕上，就好似他在电脑上整理数据。他的视线闪过红光。没有足够的信息支撑准确的结果。但是，也许他等待的话，时间会带给他更多的变量。如果他得到的足够多，他能够作出决定，是否这一次会和最初的故事有同样的结局，还是说通过某种命运的扭转，这一次会不同。也许，甚至，会变的更好。

“Tim 。”

“嗯？”

“我说我快饿死了。Alf——我是说，饭好了吗？”

小丑王子翻了个白眼。

“哦拜托！你们表现得像是我不知道搂上晃悠的老Jeeves似的！”

“他的名字是Alfred。”Tim坚持道，只得到了一个漫不经心的笑。

Tim叹了口气，摇摇头。很容易就能明白为什么蝙蝠侠觉得这个人惹人恼怒。就好像他抓住每个机会故意去气人一样。问题是，为什么他要这么做？这只小丑想要得到什么？满足？优越感？他顿住，从思绪中脱离出来，意识到他听不到任何笑声了。Joker正摸着他的尖下巴，思考地看着他。

“想告诉我你在想什么吗，小男孩？”

Tim习惯了观察。不是被观察。毕竟，他只是“替补”。没人喜欢他。他不是最强壮的，最敏捷的，最英俊的。每个成员都在某一点打败了他。即使是Damian都比他更强，更高级。然而，Joker现在正看着他，就好像他是个令人好奇的发现；一盒垃圾中出现的珍贵小首饰。这让他不安。

“不-不，我-”他试图冷静下来，看向屋里另一个人，“我是下来看看你们晚上想吃什么，Ja-”

“煎饼！”

小丑能量的变换让Jason和Tim吓了一跳。如果Joker注意到了他也没说设呢么。他开始列出一堆煎饼上要放的食物，Tim开始好奇他点的这堆糖分大杂烩能不能算是正餐了。听起来像是甜点。

“-哦！还有奶油！别忘了奶油！这是平衡的早餐中最重要的部分！”

“这么爱吃糖？如果你觉得这是均衡早餐那你嘴里还有牙我都得惊讶。”Jason讽刺道。

Joker给了他他一个假装出来的无辜微笑。

“惊讶吧，小男孩儿！我嘴里一颗真牙都不剩了！全是假的！有个跟比你重两倍的男人天天打架的爱好就会这样！哈！”

“你是说……蝙蝠侠打掉了你所有的牙？”

Tim觉得心底传来一阵恐惧。

“唔，大多数！阿卡姆的看守这些年也打掉了几颗，而且Hoodsie说得没错！在牙医那里也拔了些！但是，总体来说，是Batsy弄掉了大多数！说起来，你觉得他会存起它们吗？”

“为什么？”

“用那些小尖牙你能够做出超好看的项链啊！”

Tim脸色变得苍白，Joker开始大笑，Jason叹了口气。Tim什么时候能够学会不要问Joker问题，如果他不想被这个人的疯狂困扰的话。

“告诉Alfred顺便。不过如果他有我为了块牛排杀人都成。”

“好，我会告诉他的。我也会告诉Dick你们都醒了。”

“你是说小夜夜？”

“对。他想和你谈谈。”

“哦？”Joker看上去开始好奇了。

“我可以告诉你为什么，但是，我觉得由他说更好。”

对于让Joker好奇得坐立不安这一点心满意足地微笑，Tim离开了。他停在了装着最后一套Bruce穿过的蝙蝠衣的盒子旁。Tim是个严谨的年轻人。在很多领域都十分精通。他不信仰宗教。但是，相信Bruce仍然以某种方式陪在他们身边仍然能够给他一些安慰。然而这个念头并不能处理他的消失给他们的生活造成的创伤。他是他们生活中的常量，现在他消失了，巨变会像狂风般吹走他们熟悉的所有。他们只能拥有剩下的，仅存的部分。吹走的就只能被忘却。然而这风带来了什么？Joker。

“在这时候活着可真奇怪。”

十分钟后，更高大的身影出现在了医务室的门前。这是件好事，Jason看起来像是对快乐的杀人小丑已经忍无可忍了。

“啊！小夜子！很高兴见到你！尤其是一只小小鸟告诉我你有事要告诉你爹老朋友Joker！所以，说吧！什么事？”

Dick挑起眉毛。他刚刚从几个月的昏迷中醒来就这么活力充沛了。但是，难道这不正是让他如此奇异的事情之一吗？不管他遭受了什么，总是能够再次复原。这也是Dick指望的。

“黑面具在狱中，你又不在，那些没人管的领地让帮派开始混战，Hood试图停止这些暗斗但是——”

“让我猜猜。他被自己人黑了！对不对？”

两个年轻人吃惊于Joker猜到了。但是，当他们记起来这是谁，惊讶就消退了。

“是的。”Jason最终承认了，“是我核心成员之一。”

“唔，你们这些男孩儿还想不明白吗？！Hoodsie挡在了他的人手和新领地之间爱你，为了和平？哈！这就像是站在牛排和一旁饿了的鬣狗之间！听明白人说一句，这可不明智。”

“-现在，他的领地也没了。即使是那些著名的犯罪首领像是企鹅和双面人都挣扎着不受波及。”

“啊，甜蜜的混乱！就好像圣诞节提前到了！哈哈哈哈！”

Dick抿嘴，坐在旁边的椅子上。Joker会说这样的话，不是吗？他觉得这是完美的胜利，哥谭被混乱吞没。但是，Dick有让他改变主意的武器。字面意思上的。他从口袋中拿出Joker需要看到的东西；是一枚穿甲弹。反应是迅速的。Joker的眼睛睁大，瞳孔缩小，下巴紧绷。从没有什么能够让Joker有心理创伤。现在有了。小丑对让他崩溃的东西有私人的仇恨。如果当了几年间谍教会了他什么，那就是绝对不要低估一个人为了复仇能够做到什么，能够做到什么地步。Tim不是唯一一个观察到行为模式的。Bruce因为一枚子弹杀了他的父母变成了蝙蝠侠。现在，Joker因为一枚子弹失去了他的另一半。这种子弹。

“这三个月，百万枚这种子弹出现在了哥谭。几乎哥谭每个罪犯组织都开始使用它们。叫这种子弹蝙蝠杀手。”

Joker交叉双臂，然后翘起腿搭在另一条上。他在听。所以Dick继续。

“Jason在你进入昏迷的几周后被打中了。他几乎没能活下来。尤其是因为是被近距离射中的。”

Joker用余光看了眼Jason，年轻人交叉双臂皱起眉。他不喜欢被别人看到弱点；尤其是Joker。但是，这是事实。他的伤口巨大，会留下明显的疤。Joker很吃惊Jason活下来了，尤其是，他的蝙蝠没有。

小丑的手下意识地攥住他脖子上的子弹。Jason差点被杀了。那抹红会永远消失。在他心里，他看到了带走他生命中的黑色的子弹。一个接着一个，他们会倒下。黑色，红色，蓝色，黄色和绿色。永远消失。蝙蝠侠仅剩的东西会消失。画布会变得空白，毫无颜色。他的世界会失去一切色彩。然后他会真正孤身一人。

他抬眼看着屋里的两个年轻人。不，他们不是蝙蝠侠。但是，他们是他唯一留下的了。他紧紧攥着子弹，拳头开始颤抖。他不能忍受站在一旁看着他的黑暗骑士构建起来的一切被毁灭，还是因为一开始将他从Joker身边带走的东西。小丑不笑了。Dick知道机会就在此刻。

“我想说的是，我们有共同的敌人，Joker-”

“我会做的。”

Dick惊讶地眨着眼睛。他没料到会这么容易。是的，这种子弹杀了蝙蝠侠。是的，他觉得这会推动Joker行动。但是，他立刻答应组队？毫不犹豫？这好像太过匆忙了，即使是对于多变的黑桃杰克来说。是否还有其他更深层的原因？Robin们的领袖正想问小丑的动机时，Jason抢先了一步。

“为什么？”

“哈！为什么不？我又没别的事可做！尤其是你们不让我出去扔炸弹！”

小丑站起来，开始往门口晃悠。他也许要了煎饼，但是他觉得自己没精力吃掉它们了。他的眼睛开始自己闭上了。

“再说，”他打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰，导致脊椎发出了几次响声。他回头看向他们，带着洞察一切的微笑，“你们这些男孩儿需要我。”

Jason摇摇头，犯罪小丑王子用一串洋洋得意的笑声填满了蝙蝠洞，从他们的视线里消失了。

“这会事与愿违的。”

“也许。”

“肯定。”Jason纠正他，眯起眼睛，“怪物不会改变。他们永远都会是怪物。”

“我就指着这个呢。”

“你什么意思，Dick？”

“你是对的。我不觉得Joker会改变自己。他永远会是个怪物。”

Dick拿起子弹。

“但是，如果他是我们的怪物呢？”

Jason吃惊地眨了眨眼睛，然后咧嘴笑了。

“你觉得你能够让哥谭公敌，我就爱你过的最混乱的邪恶变成一个好人，就因为你给了他一个除了蝙蝠侠和他自己对人性的战斗之外的为之奋斗的东西？”

Red Hood开始大笑，因为他的伤口作痛才停止。

“我得眼见为实。”

Dick的嘴弯起露出温暖的笑，充满了善意的信心，Jason觉得给予Joker这种东西就是浪费。他椅子中前倾，接受了挑战：“等着瞧吧。”


	8. We all Cry Bluewo我们的泪都是蓝的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker发现了同理心，Damian发现了他目前为止还不知道叫做什么的情感。蝙蝠家的生活继续，像是种不稳定的化学混合剂一样翻滚碰撞，每种元素都在寻求自己的位置。等等，还有零花钱呢？

气氛很紧绷。Dick大概是第一百次检查了自己的手机；没有来电，没有短信，没有任何消息。他叹了口气，手掌揉了揉揉自己的脸。他觉得头疼袭来，记忆涌入了他的脑海；关于他是怎么得到那通电话的记忆。关于他像个疯子一样从Blüdhaven开车到哥谭，闯了无数个红灯冲向医院的记忆。他仍然记得坐在她床边，握着她冰冷的手，恨着自己；就像现在一样。

一只手轻柔地搭在他肩膀上，安慰着他。他不用看也知道是谁。在所有Robin中，Tim总是最有同情心的。

“她是只需要一些时间，Dick。”

年长的那个点点头，背冲着他的兄弟，直到他离开了房间。他不想看到对方眼里的神情，因为他知道即使是Tim也不相信。更多时间？世上所有的时间也不能愈合那样的伤口。她的轮椅不会有一天是空着的，因为不会有奇迹出现让她忽然就不需要它了。她下肢瘫痪，永远也不能走路了。

她再也不能感觉到在屋顶上跳跃时风吹过她红色头发了。她再也不能感觉到追逐罪犯时肾上腺素涌过血管了。她再也不能作为Batgirl了。永远不能了。这些都是因为她成了Joker小游戏的受害者。然而，他现在收留给了Barbara那么多痛苦的那个人；给了他们所有人那么多痛苦的人。

一方面来说，如果他们成功了，结果能够证明他的方式的正确。那么多人会被拯救。Joker帮助他们，而不是阻挠他们？这会确保他有事情做，不会伤害无辜的人。夜翼知道。但是Dick呢？此刻他只想勒死犯罪小丑王子。

Bruce每天是不是也都这样挣扎？这是他背负的十字架吗？人性与蝙蝠的抗争？发现同样的挣扎在他心里成型让他觉得困扰。这就好像他迷失了自己，成为了他认识，但不想成为的那个人。他应该和别人谈谈这个吗？

摇了摇头，这个念头被他抛到了一边。没时间担心这个了。他拿起手机再次拨号。也许这次她会接。  
"Dick."

"Barbara, 我-"

“这是个之前录好的留言。我不能-”

Dick的眼睛紧紧闭上。他咬紧下巴，听着Barbara的声音破碎。他沉默地等着她恢复过来，即使她并不真的在那里。

“在你告诉我的消息之后我没法跟你面对面说话。我不能相信你这么做了。Joker，Dick？真的？！我不关心Bruce是不是想要这样！”

接着是一段沉默。Dick能够听到她压抑的啜泣。年轻人自罚一样咬住他的下唇。他可以跳过接下来的话。一个按键就能结束这折磨。但是他不会。他活该承受，就像Barbara应该被他听到。他做出了选择，现在他必须承担后果。

“我……我会离开一阵。我会离开哥谭。我不知道什么时候……我还会不会回来。我很抱歉。”

留言结束。Dick把额头抵在墙上。他先是失去了Bruce，现在他失去了Barbara。他的世界分崩离析，仿佛由纸浆构成，于倾盆大雨下融化、消失。这只是，超过了他的承受限度。他重重锤着墙，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。Bruce的死后第一次，他允许自己去感受。他在孤寂中彻底崩溃，抽泣声充满了空旷寂静的房间。然而，他并不是一个人；毒液般绿莹莹的眼睛在阴影中看着他。

他们相信犯罪小丑王子在楼下的小房间中待着，就跟前几周一样。他刚刚从昏迷中醒来，所以他的行为是可信的。让他们把食物给他送来，慢悠悠地晃悠，在有人来看他的时候假装睡觉；哦对，他让他们相信了，毫无破绽。只等他华丽逃跑了！

他悄悄穿过蝙蝠洞，直到他找到了一个适合的藏身处观察电梯。再过一会儿Jason就会来巡视了。哦是的，负责的Red Hood，把时刻了解小丑的位置当成自己的事，又要来检查他啦。如果他不是很清楚，他会说Jason关心他的。这个念头让他赶紧捂住嘴避免自己笑出来。如果他想出去，他就连一声吱吱都不能发出。

在屋里，等着Jason检查的是最老的套路，一个打着呼噜的团子，制作方法是被精心摆放的枕头和一个录音机。但是，Jason不知道；因为他很明显直接离开了房间，走向了电梯，输入了密码——被一双贪婪的眼睛看了个正着。现在，Joker占了上风，没人比他更聪明啦！

当然，Joker没浪费时间，一边捣蛋一边开始寻摸其他人的东西。神圣的地方都被入侵了，因为对Joker来说没什么是神圣的。所到之处，他都留下一地混乱宣示着他的自由。如果他看到了自己喜欢的东西呢？就直接拿走！这就是为什么他离开Tim Drake的屋子时穿着紧绷绷的牛仔裤和绿T恤。

开心地哼着小曲儿，他正准备往房子的另一侧走看看会遇到什么的时候，忽然看到了Tim从走廊最远端出现了。他赶紧躲进最近的房间，咧嘴笑着看那男孩儿一无所知地走过去。差一点。

他真的应该回去的。这边屋子更少了，走廊更窄了。庄园很大，但是里面有很多居住者。如果他在往那边走，他就很可能被Robin们发现了。他的游戏就只能提早结束。但是，男孩儿看起来很……困扰。下面有事情发生了，很重要的事。

好奇心起，Joker悄悄走向开着的门。他探头往里面瞧，恰巧听到了Dick说出了Barbara的名字。Barbara, Barbara-那是谁？Joker被一声巨响从思索中吓了出来。墙刚刚和Dick的拳头来了次亲密接触。他细长的眉毛翘了起来。唔，不管那是谁，能够让好脾气的Dick这样失控，他一定对Dick很重要。

但是，让他最吃惊的是什么呢？是最年长的Robin跪下像个孩子一样哭泣的时候。Joker在脸颊上敲打着自己的手指，和自己争论着。他在此时此刻可以做任何事。他毕竟是无法预测的。但是，他最倾向于进入房间，冲着年轻人的耳朵送入些恶毒之语，露出罪恶的笑。但是，在他能够迈步进入之前，他听见Dick哭喊出一个词，让他顿住了。

"Babs!"

这喊声充斥着太多痛苦，Joker觉得要被那力度刺伤。顿时，他被那一晚的记忆席卷；他崩溃的记忆。

Bats!

小丑被相似之处震惊到了。他慢慢退后了一步。另一步。当他意识到Dick经历着什么的时候所有残忍都从他的意图里消失了。他终于想起了Barbara是谁；Barbara Gordon，他开枪打了的那个女孩。他们在约会吗？但是，那就是说——一只手拍在了他肩上，让小丑猛地转头，拿出了从厨房偷走的切鱼刀，准备好给抓住他的人来个开膛破肚。

“嘘！”

Joker看到了 Tim Drake，看起来真的不想要小丑暴露他们两个，同时还有些得意自己成功地吓到了杀人小丑。而小丑本人一点都不高兴。他想这么告诉Tim但是也不想被牵扯进发生在这里的事。后者占了上风。他跟着年轻人走开了。

巧克力豆曲奇在美味的高脚牛奶杯里中转一下，终于到了目的地；Joker饥饿的嘴。在糖分渗透他的味觉时愉悦的哼哼了几声后，Joker回到了主题上。

“所以，让我把话说明白，Babsy是Batgirl！？”

“是啊。等等，你是说，你袭击她的时候不知道？”

“哈！我知道这很令人吃惊，但是即使是我也不知道所有事情的！所以，我单纯因为愚蠢的运气就让B.girl停职啦！？哦这才叫好笑！”

“我不会在别人面前那么说的。尤其是Dick，他可是支持了(bat)你，还输了。”

“变成了‘蝙蝠’，嗯？哈！不错的笑话！”

Tim正准备抗议，但是闭上嘴，慢慢点了点头。好吧。他说了个双关。不是故意的，但仍然是双关。他说对了。但是现在没时间开玩笑——等等。

“嘿，那是我的衣服吗？”

“嗯哼~”Joker哼了一声，下巴托在手上。

就好像Joker正等着Tim把它要回去，或是试着用武力把它拿走。这清晰地告诉了最具观察力的Robin，Joker以为的世界规律是什么样的；这也告诉了他更多这个世界是怎么对待Joker的。

“你可以要求衣服，你知道。你在这里不需要拿走东西。或者你甚至可以给我你最近的住址，我会拿来你需要的任何东西。”

“然后暴露我在哥谭所有的藏身小窝吗！？没门儿，Timmy宝贝儿！哈哈哈哈哈！”

Tim摇了摇头。

“好吧，那你想要怎么办？”

Joker沉思地看着年轻人。

“唔，唐人街有一个商店我很喜欢。他们不是设计师，你知道，但是靠近炒锅餐馆的地方有个开装饰店的小老太太！她私下也接定制服装单。”

“所以这就是为什么蝙蝠侠找不到你的西装的制作者。它们都是定制的。”

“手工的！每一针都带着爱意！”小丑骄傲地喊道，“那些西装都是艺术品，你知道的！”

Tim想了想。这些年它们有不同的变化，因为大部分都在Joker的逃跑途中被损坏了，但是有些东西是不变的。它们色彩鲜明，剪裁合适，对细节的关注程度几乎痴迷。它们总是那么的……Joker。也许他说的没错。也许它们真的是艺术品。

这让Tim对制作它们的女士有些好奇。什么样的人才会给犯罪小丑王子做正装？她知道她在给谁做衣服吗？她是被强迫的吗？

“喂？！地球呼叫笨蛋小子！？你还在这儿吗？！”

“哦，抱歉。走神了。”Tim嘟哝着抓着后脑勺，小丑皱着眉盯着他。“总之，Jason不想要你离开庄园去打架，但是他没说你不能去买东西。既然你将成为团队的一部分，从此之后住在这里，你应该和我们一样有零花钱。”

Tim希望每月给Joker零花钱满足他的需要应该不止会让Joker觉得成为了家庭一员，也会让小丑喜欢拿走不属于他的东西这个毛病改一改。尤其是对于哥谭市民的财产来说。

“哦？到底有多少？”

“每月五万美元。”

Joker的下巴掉了下来。这就是Dick进来的时候。不能更恰当了。

“小心点，Joker。如果你像这样一直张着嘴，会有人往里面塞鱼钩的。”

Tim的眼睛因为愉悦弯起，感到了一丝安慰。他早些时候和Joker一样清楚地看到了他的崩溃。Dick有他需要担心的事情，但是，如果他仍然能够开玩笑，那么他会没事的，对吧？

小丑摇摇脑袋把他的吃惊晃掉，气愤地，毫无形象地喊叫地来。

“嘿！开玩笑是我的把戏，Dickie鸟！”

“如果你准备住在这里你就得习惯这个。”Jason说着走进厨房打开冰箱翻找着啤酒，“顺便，你是不是丢了什么？”

录音机被扔给小丑，他笑着接住了。“所以你终于意识到我逃出笼子啦！哈！我得问一句，你什么时候发现的，Hoodsie？”

“一进去就知道了。顺便说一句，下一次你想要别人觉得你在你不在的地方，你也许想要留下你的拖鞋。它们的消失绝对暴露了你。”

Joker眨巴着眼睛低头看着穿在脚上的毛绒拖鞋，是Alfred仁慈地送给他的。现在，他发现自己被埋伏了！这双超级舒服的鞋根本就是为了给他定位！

“哇！我都不知道Jeeves居然这么坏！”

Jason把啤酒扔回去，放松地叹了口气，酒精让他和缓了一些。“你生疏了，老家伙。”

“我？！”Joker看起来被羞辱了，“才没有！我只是没意识到房子里住的全都是和我一样狡猾的人！我是说，我想到Robin们和给他们打扫的人，我以为他们都是好家伙呢！现在我明白我必须得紧盯着你们，确保你们这些男孩子不会耍我了！”

Joker开心地大笑着。等他冷静下来之后，男孩儿们已经都围着桌子坐下了，Dick有咖啡，Jason拿着啤酒，Tim有一罐苏打，Joker有半杯牛奶和一碟曲奇。只剩下一个人——前门被地狱般的怒火嘭地被撞开；啊，说曹操曹操到。Damian Wayne冲了进来，挥着手用阿拉伯语喊着什么。

“这小崽子有什么毛病？”Jason嘟哝。

男孩出现在门口，闪着怒火的眼睛盯着Dick。

“我不会回那所学校去的，Grayson！那里的老师都是低能儿而且里面全是孩子！”

“呃，这没错啊，Damian。学校是孩子去的——”

“我年轻，但我和你一样不是孩子！和你们所有人一样！你知道的！而且我得到了良好的教育！Ra's Al Ghul不会忍受他的孙子是个傻瓜的！我已经比我的同龄人拥有更多知识了，那个骗人的教育机构没有我能学的东西！”

Dick重重叹了口气。

“不光是为了学习，Damian。你成长的过程中没有足够的社交。你需要学会怎么和其他人接触，不能立刻就使用暴力得到你想要的。”

“不能吗？因为蝙蝠这些年这样干的挺不错的，你知道——”

除了Tim之外的所有男孩立刻都朝着Joker喊道：“闭嘴！”

Joker咕哝着接着去吃曲奇了。气愤地把一个曲奇在牛奶里泡了泡然后发泄一样把一整个直接塞进了嘴里。Jason觉得黏糊糊的咀嚼声相比之下好多了。小丑在他们不想的时候就不应该多管闲事。Tim则有些担心。即使他狼吞虎咽了那么多甜食，小丑看起来仍然不高兴，而那意味着麻烦。Dick？年轻人希望就一次，有人能做他的英雄，把他从混乱中拯救出来！

“Damian少爷，请务必不要在屋内喊叫。蝙蝠洞才是干那个用的。”

“Alfred！”Dick松了口气，“你刚从市场回来吧？来，我帮你放东西！”

“我也去。”Tim说着站了起来。

Joker转头看着Jason，给了他一个自己最得意的微笑。Hood眯着眼睛拿起他的啤酒去别的地方喝了。小丑看着他离开，呼了口气叉着双臂。他都没等到自己说完笑点！真粗鲁！

他再一次抬头的时候Damian已经坐在了对面。年轻人观察着他，不像是Tim那种，Joker觉得自己像是被一条鲨鱼盯上的小丑鱼。真开心！

“啊，我亲爱的蝙蝠宝宝！哈！如果我不清楚的话，我会说你想要杀了我呢！”

“我的确想杀了你。关于我的父亲，你撒了谎。他是个值得尊敬的人。他不应该被和你这种人联系起来。”

小丑惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，然后开始大笑。

“我这种人！？傻孩子，他就是我这种人！”

“你怎么敢将我父亲的名字拖入泥泞中，试着让他堕落到你的级别！他永远比你们这些肮脏的错误好得多！”

男孩的怒火只是让Joker笑得更厉害了了。这是打垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。Damian翻过桌子，在你能说出“操”这个字之前就把小丑按到了地上。

他一次又一次地揍他。Damian咬着牙，感受到完全的，纯粹的怒火。为什么他不能停止大笑！？所以，他的双手掐住了他的喉咙。如果他压住了他的气管，他就不能笑了，对不对？所以他用尽全力攥下去。但是，片刻之后。他意识到了奇怪的是。他身下的人没有抵抗。他允许这个男孩把他慢慢掐死。

“为什么你没有挣扎？！”

几声艰难的咯咯笑从他身下的人喉咙里发出，Joker直视着他的眼睛。

“你-生气的时候看起来-那么像-Batsy。”

Damian感觉到近似恐惧的感觉击中了他。因为Joker看他的眼神充满了复杂的含义。但是，那是他无法解读的谜题！他只知道，这让他的心脏疼痛，他再也不想看到它了！Damian举起拳头，准备揍下去让小丑永远脱离苦难的时候一只强壮的手抓住了他，紧得让他疼痛的力道。

谁来救小丑了？只有一个非常生气的Red Hood。他拽着男孩的手腕把他拉起来，远离挣扎着喘气的小丑。

“你知道，我准备迟些时候支持你的，告诉Dick学校就是浪费时间你不需要。但是，如果我和他不在附近给你当保姆的时候你就是这么处理事情的，那我觉得你这个幼稚的小崽子还就应该呆在学校里。”

“别责备我，Jason！你没权力这么做！你不是我的父亲！”

“你得感谢上帝我不是。”Jason瞪着他，把他推开，“滚出去！”

Damian上楼，然后传来门重重撞上的声音。Dick，Tim和Alfred冲进来，看到躺在地上的Joker。

“发生了什么？！”

“Dick，他的脖子。”

“我去拿医疗箱，Dick少爷。”

两个男孩儿帮助Joker站了起来，对方还挣扎着试图喘匀气。他们把他放在了最近的椅子上。

“Joker，如果你停止大笑的话，你能更容易喘过气的。”Dick的话既是建议又是责备。

“忍-不-住！哈-哈-哈！”

虽然管家的确有自己的质疑，他仍然亲自照料了Joker的喉咙。他拉过一把椅子，解开第一卷医用绷带。缠绕紫色的淤肿时，一个冰冷的东西触碰到了他的手。那是什么？链子上一枚用过的子弹？为什么Joker会保留这样的东西？

“Jeeves，如果-你不介意-你能赶紧的吗？”小丑的声音嘶哑。

不像是Tim，Alfred压抑住了自己的好奇。他完成治疗后离开了。Dick，与此同时，坐在了管家离开的椅子上，拿起一块布开始清理Damian凶狠的右勾拳造成的伤口。

“发生了什么？”他更加轻柔地问道。

Jason坐在了屋子一角，交叉双臂看着每一个动作。他知道对于家里每一个成员来说他都是第一嫌疑犯。毕竟，在他让Damian去收拾东西之后所有人都发现他和小丑在一起。所以，他等着听小丑那全是坏主意的脑子能编出什么故事。

“恐怕蝙蝠崽子和我有了点儿口角！他说我声称他的蝙蝠爸爸‘有关系’就是在侮辱他。”

Jason的眼睛微微睁大了，Joker的视线越过Dick的肩膀和他的交汇。他们之间无声地达成了理解。Jason以为他会说谎。Joker知道，给了他相反的答案。他没有让Jason背黑锅。他选择不这么做。小丑的行为会被一些人当成仁慈，但是更了解他的人会说他是在积累优势。问题是，小丑想从Jason Todd身上得到什么？这是个谜团，但不必今天解开。

“你呢，做了什么？”

Joker的笑咧得更大了。

“还能怎么做？大笑啊！”

Dick畏缩了一下。怪不得Joker被揍扁了。

“Damian…来自一个荣耀意味着一切的文化。他应该是觉得你的笑是对他的侮辱。”

“哦？棒！”

“Joker，刺激Damian不棒。刺激谁都不。但是，尤其不要对Damian这么做。他会杀了你的。”Tim严肃地告诉他。

“然而，我还活着！他可以像是光明节之后的蜡烛一样吹灭我，哈！但是他没有。”

“你听起来有些失望。”Dick说着把有着hello kitty图案的创可贴贴在了他病人的鼻梁上。

“唔，这是很棒的死法，你得承认！我，Joker，被蝙蝠侠之子杀死了！”

“十二岁的蝙蝠侠之子。得了，Joker，这真的太低级了。别想着怎么死了。想想怎么活。你说过我们需要你，对吗？”

不愉快的情绪，伤感，都在Dick说到最后一部分的时候消失了。

“当然你们需要我！我都得好奇你们这些年没有我怎么活下来的！哈哈！”

Tim摇摇脑袋。Joker真的那么好取悦吗？如果是这样-不。Tim不想思考这个。他不想相信。我需要你。Joker渴望听到但，从没从黑暗骑士那里得到的一句话。蝙蝠侠清楚地表示过他不需要任何人。如果Bruce咽下骄傲就能避免那么多死亡的念头太过让他厌恶，无法忍受。

然而，虽然不想思考，但Tim的大脑有想要折磨自己的趋势。就好像深度受虐狂一样。这个概念，这个想法，这个念头会一直折磨他，如果他放任自己的活。但是，头一次Tim很感激Joker从来不会让一个人独自清净太长时间；他太渴望关注了。所以，Tim被从他脑海的黑暗处吸引走，因为Joker摆出了一副他们谁都没见过的表情；像是孩子一样天真，带着期待的表情。这，奇怪地有点…可爱？Jason摇摇头。他好奇这幅表情让这个小混蛋少去了多少次阿卡姆。

“现在，该说说零花钱的事了！”

所以，是因为这个。Joker装作无辜是为了确保自己能够分到一份儿零花钱。屋里的所有人因为这个真相有了不同的表情。但是，每个人都不同程度的被逗笑了。Joker看过他们每一个的脸，一阵喜悦填满了他的胸膛。

哈！唔，谁猜得到呢？！我终于成功地让每个人都笑出来啦！


	9. Green Games 绿色游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker得到了零花钱，在去逛商场之前有点空闲和Jason玩了个小游戏。

“四万九千九百八，四万九千九百九，五万绿油油的票子！哈！我发财了！”

Joker把钞票扔向空中，当那些零落的纸钞坠落到地上后像个卡通人物一样在里面打滚。他笑得像个孩子，胸前抱着一堆绿钞票。Tim和Dick摇摇头，被小丑的反应逗乐了——那点钱对他们来说已经根本不值一提。

Jason的摇头则是因为一个完全不同的理由。他人格中冷酷，刻薄的那部分对这样的场景感到愤怒，他想要看Joker受苦。开心地笑着，得到他不该拥有的这么多钱，还计划着去购物享受自己。这小丑不该拥有这样快乐的时光。他的食指颤动着，怨毒地眯起眼睛盯着他负面情绪的源泉，专心程度只属于一个盯着目标的狙击手。为什么其他人看不到呢？他们为什么不知道犯罪小丑王子不能被信任？不能和他讲道理？Joker某一天绝对会反水。

这念头会让其他人感到恐惧。但是Jason只感受到了一种内心深处的平静；尤其是在昨晚和蝙蝠家族其他成员的谈话之后。

他在关于要不要把Joker带回家的问题上也许输了，但是红头罩确保了他会取得最后的胜利。

这是什么意思，Todd！？

我把你们聚到这里是为了告诉你们一件事。我只会说一次：小丑是我的。只有我能杀了他。下次如果你们中的一个试着把Joker扔进尸体袋，对，我就说你呢小崽子，会被我打断胳膊。我说清楚了吗？很好。

没有人和他争辩。Damian也没有，头一回有了点脑子知道闭上嘴巴。即使他看起来并不乐意。这很容易，几乎太容易了。Jason猛地回了神来，因为Joker几乎是在兴奋地叽叫。

“哦，哦！我想去Lanson大道的那家商店！你知道，牌子上有个巨大猫脑袋的！”

“你是说 Shreck's？”

“对的，就是那儿！我从来没去过，但是抢哥谭第一银行的时候老是路过！哈！我打赌他们有超棒的鞋罩！也许甚至有好极了的香水能让我闻起来不再像制药厂，而是开满花的田野！哈哈哈！”

“当然，我们可以去那里。前提是你得保证乖乖的。”

“哦，我会的！以童子军的名义发誓！”

Jason咬紧牙，扣动了想象中的扳机。他会赢得胜利，但是那感觉仍然苦乐参半。Hood感叹自己因为知道小丑的生命掌控在自己手里而洋洋自得昏了头脑。这就是为什么他没预料到Dick的打算，直到为时已晚。他仍然记得那种恐惧和难以置信在他胸膛中辗转的感觉，看着其他人一个接一个的举起手，信任着他们无所畏惧的领袖。

Grayson是最年长的。他也是他们中最受人喜爱的，所以毫不意外其他男孩都支持他，即使他已经入侵了Jason的领地。即使他十分恼怒，红头罩也毫无办法，只能屈服于大多数的选择。又一次地。夜晚结束时，一切都被决定了：Jason控制小丑的死亡日期，而Dick会控制他的生活质量。

Jason觉得这某种意义上有种诗意。Joker的世界支离破碎，就像他们的一样。他们的家会变成他新的世界，而最年长的两个年轻人处于中心，扮演上帝；Dick和Jason，太阳和月亮，奖赏和惩罚。夜翼会用仁慈慢慢杀死他，而红头罩会用暴力使他顺从。Tim，Alfred和Damian的位置暂时还没确定，但是他们一定各有安排，如果Dick疯狂的计划能被注意到的话。一个几乎不可能的，驯化他妈的Joker的计划。

虽然Jason可能抱怨了一两次，因为压力。但是事实上，这个家族异类觉得他所经受的还不算什么。恨着Joker十分自然。让他守规矩几乎成了第二本能。但是对于最年长的Robin来说，咽下他的鄙夷，放下过去，即使小丑存在于庄园让Barbara离开了他？这一切需要的意志力远远高于Jason的。

也许这就是为什么他最初同意了这一切疯狂的行为。Dick承受了最重的打击。他没有要求其他人做任何他自己不愿意做的事；就像是他曾认识的那位黑暗骑士一样。

Jason用鼻子重重呼气，闭上眼睛，感觉到头痛来袭。Damian是对的。如果他那一晚在的话Bruce仍然会活着。这是他需要承担的责任。所以，他应该怎么做才能弥补？用他唯一知道的方法，他会避免Dick落得和Bruce一样的下场。他那时不在，但是他现在会保护每一个蝙蝠侠爱的人。他在Joker又发出一声咯咯笑的时候抽动了一下，让他的头痛加剧了。对，即使是保护那只该死的——

“小丑！？”

Jason的眼睛猛地睁大，因为他感觉到他正想起的丑角儿跳上了他的大腿，就好像他属于那里一样。Joker毒液一样的绿眼睛闪耀着快乐的光芒，大喊道。

“哈！欢迎回来，Hoodsie！”

年轻人太过于惊讶，不然的话Joker早就被他揍晕了。发现自己没事，Joker决定利用这个时机。他把下巴支在手上，没一点肉的胳膊肘硌进Jason的胸膛完全不在乎他舒不舒服，然后随意地问道。

“我得知道，你那样愣神的时候是在想什么？你跟去了另一个世界似的！”

Jason终于反应过来，把Joker推了下去。黑桃杰克屁股着地，发出了一声令人满意的痛叫。地板上可没有垫子，他一段时间之内都会感受到那些淤伤了。很好。活该。而小丑王子的小问题？Jason站起来，让自己显得尽可能高大，吓人，然后同样随意地回答道：

“不关你事。”

他拒绝让Joker知道他又多让自己心烦意乱。他有多不习惯肢体接触。这些特征一直都在，他还是个孩子的时候就在街头，自己照顾自己；被蝙蝠侠带走，成为了小士兵。被Joker杀死，被Talia重新组装。这一切让Jason Todd成为了他现在这个样子，一个一心复仇，冷酷的人。任何一个靠得足够近的人都能够轻易地发现，所以Jason Todd头一回感谢自己的幸运星，因为Joker是个自私的，只关注自己的混蛋。

而小丑，正忙着双手揉自己的屁股，然后瞪了Jason一眼。他试着表示友好而就得到了这个！？然而，当他想起来他为什么要骚扰Jason的时候他的表情立刻缓和了。

“嘿，等等！”他喊着，跟着Jason往庄园深处走去。

“滚蛋。”

“嗷，得了，Hoodsie！今天应该是快乐的一天！猜猜我会叫谁陪我去这次大冒险！”

“Dick？Tim？任何人，除了我？”他问道，讽刺都要从他的话里流出来了。

Joker给了他一阵低沉的笑，然后手落到了年轻人的肩膀上。第二任Robin终于停下来，转头看着Joker期待的表情。

“你真的要让我去（射），是不是？”

“哦~Jason！如果我是你，我会小心自己选的词的！它们总有一天如果没让你有一堆乐子，就会给你找一堆麻烦！哇哈哈哈！”

收到了小丑扭动着眉毛的表情，Jason转过头继续走，没心情接受Joker的调戏。但是，当然，小丑才不会接收暗示。Joker没有个开关。他从来都不会闭嘴。

“但是，是的！我要让你去！哈，总有人得拿包啊！”

Joker转到他前面，双手举起让Jason的胸膛贴在了他掌心，他感觉像是撞上了面砖墙。Joker飞快地换上一副甜蜜的微笑。

“还有，你欠你的好朋友Joker一次！因为他那天没让你背黑锅，对不对哦？”

那个甜蜜的微笑没呆多久，它很快变成那个狡猾的心满意足的咧嘴笑，因为Jason明白了他的意思。啊，所以是这样，他被要求还债了。但是，他们的竞争还没结束，这是个权力的斗争。小丑，像个被宠坏的小王子，试着让Jason顺着他的意思做。试着弄明白他能够把Jason逼迫到何种程度。Jason交叉双臂，强迫另一个人的手指从他胸前离开。

红头罩反正也准备悄悄跟着他们。他不相信小丑不会烧掉半个哥谭，即使Dick和Tim看着他。Tim很聪明，但是Joker更狡猾，Dick很迅速，但是没他那么敏捷。只有一个能够预测到Joker下一步行为的人才足够有效，而Jason Todd有一种特殊的能力，直觉。

虽然，即使有世界上全部的直觉，处于远距离仍然会让他处于略势。而在这次出游中加入小组而不是跟在他们后面，能够让他一伸手就能抓住Joker。Jason不觉得Joker没有考虑到这一点，那根本不可能。他知道自己在做什么，问题是，为什么他给了Jason这个优势，让他有机会控制住这只人形龙卷风？

“你在玩什么把戏，小丑？”

“哦？我不知道你在说什么，哈！”

Joker故作忸怩地笑着，两个指尖一点一点，爬上Jason交叉的双臂，催促着红头罩攥住他的手狠狠挤压。小丑对疼痛的反应并不正常，当然了。他嗤笑，然后悄声说道，就好像他们在分享一个秘密。

“你猜我在玩什么呢，Jason？”

Jason同样压低了声音。他为这事暗暗责备自己，居然意外地顺着Joker的规则玩了，正顺了他的意。

“我不知道，但是不管是什么，我会弄明白的。所以，省省吧，赶紧说。”

Joker把自己的手扯出来，在会被用武力压制到屈服之前跳走了。他做作地整理好了他借的白T恤，然后迎上Jason的视线，一个邪笑整装待发。

“啊，你只能等着瞧了，是不是，Hoodsie？”

冰蓝色的眼睛眯起，看着小丑退开。但是，他一走，Jason就呼了口气，嘴角往上翘起。

“所以，是这样，嗯？你想玩，小丑？好啊。我陪你玩。”

Jason走向楼上，准备好面对绝对是他人生中最奇怪的一天。三只罗宾一只小丑，和他自己，要去城里；小丑武装好了干净的五万刀，全心全意准备都扔在价格过高的垃圾上。他思考着这个，穿上灰色的短袖，面向镜子。如果任何人在一年前告诉他自己会做这个，哼，他们会和自己的枪口打个交道。他们变了这么多吗？他变了这么多吗？

“小翅膀，你好了没？”

“小翅膀！？”一个尖利的声音难以置信地重复了一遍，然后被逗乐的大笑让Jason皱起眉。哦对，今天肯定是棒极了。他得无时不刻忍着不要掐死那只小丑，他十分确定。他又瞥了一眼镜中自己恼火的倒影。他把话收回来，他变得并没有那么多。

“来了。”

他们的冒险从这里开始。


	10. Pink Possession粉色的痴迷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们期待已久的购物之旅终于来啦！Joker有了五万刀可以花！然而，Joker会不会太过分心都没机会花完呢？

30分钟过去了，还是没有停车位。我简直不敢相信。”Dick说着，倒车离开他们开进的第五个停车场。

“相信吧。”Jason说着，双臂交叉放在脑后。

他对这种事并不陌生，即使另外两个人不是这样。当他一个人离开的时候，他没有Alfred开车带他到处逛。因此，他没有因为被困在拥挤的汽车里而愤怒，而是闭上眼睛，让自己屈服于对一个梦寐以求的高档停车位不可避免的、无聊的追逐。

“统计数据显示，哥谭市的人口每天都在增长。”Tim一边在手机上玩游戏，一边低声说道:“人多了，停车位就少了。”

是的，城市在壮大。很难忽视这一点。然而，无论如何，Jason还是不明白为什么。哥谭一点也不像大都会。这里既不干净，也不安全，也不是一个养家的好地方。这是一个活生生的噩梦之城，那些恶魔醒来，刷牙，走上街头，街上挤满了无辜的等着被利用的人;一个恶狼寻找猎物的城市。谁会自愿到这里来呢?

可以听到他旁边有人窃笑，打破了他们陷入的宁静。Jason叹了口气;说到活生生的噩梦。他睁开一只眼睛，转向小丑，看看他在做什么。Joker甚至没有注意到他的目光;他看上去太过显眼了。他就在那儿，犯罪小丑王子，黑桃杰克，哥谭市的头号敌人，像个兴奋过度的孩子一样在座位上上下跳动，手指在窗户上留下油腻的污渍，透过玻璃观察着窗外的世界。

他知道今天的主角是小丑，但为他买些衣服和一些基本的必需品真的是一件会让他这么兴奋的事吗?这让Hood充满了怀疑。Joker停止了跳跃，回头看了一眼他感觉到落在他身上的眼神。他无辜地笑了笑，接着心满意足地继续他的人类观察。没有什么东西会像这个微笑一样让Jason愤怒。

决心填满了Jason的胸膛，就像火填满了火炉一样。如果Joker在计划什么，那他可就麻烦大了。他不会让那个绿头发、绿眼睛的威胁离开他的视线;就是这样。Jason的思路已经跑向把小丑拴在儿童皮带上的美妙想法时，一声叫喊把他的思路打断了。

 

“终于！”

Dick把捷豹猛地拐进在车位里，得到了几声来自输不起的司机们按出的喇叭声。其他没抢到车位的汽车不可避免只能离开，战利品归胜利者所有。他们一个接一个地鱼贯走出汽车。Joker飞快地挪动着，爬到了柔软的皮革座椅的边缘，结果被抓住了手腕，被拖了回来。

“哇!”

他发现自己又和Jason面对面了。那双眼睛;这么冰冷，这么残忍!在那锐利的目光中，蕴涵了那么多的诺言，但对于犯罪小丑王子来说，没有一个是好的那种。这就像凝视地狱的第九圈。苍白的人觉得像是中了魔咒，无法把目光移开。

“我警告你。如果你敢不守规矩，我会让你后悔的。”

Joker窃笑了一声，然后进一步入侵Hood的私人空间，把他们的鼻尖碰到一起。Jason抑制住了畏缩的冲动。如果他不是更了解Joker的话，他会说小丑找出了他的弱点，他的扑克脸完全无效了;操。Joker咧开嘴笑了笑，然后表情柔和下来:

“承诺容易，守诺难哦，Jason。”

他厌恶地把小丑推开。Tim和Dick听到砰的一声，回过头。又有个小丑屁股着地了。Joker一边呻吟着，一边扶着汽车站了起来，他的油乎乎的指纹又印在了曾经纯洁无瑕的东西上。Jason离开汽车时，把门关得比必要的更用力些。

Tim和Dick交换了一下眼神。年轻的那个微微点了点头。不，那不是Dick的幻想。Jason和Joker的互动方式与小丑和蝙蝠的互动方式十分相似。只是，与之相比，他们更……温柔吗?Joker把他穿的黑色连帽衫抚平，然后拉起帽子盖住他的绿色头发。

“好了!哈!伪装完成!”

“嗯，Joker，我不认为这是一个很好的伪装。”Tim摇摇头说。

“哦，Timmy-boy，你会惊讶它有多有效的!”

他把一只手臂搭在年轻人的肩膀上，就像他们是老朋友一样。

“你看，他们知道是我。他们都知道是我!包括哥谭最好的市民们，GPD!但是，他们不会阻止我。哦，不，你想知道为什么吗?”

Tim咬着下唇。好奇心害死猫。知道这一点，他也知道他不应该纵容小丑。但是，这个年轻人热爱知识和有趣的东西。所以，他无法忍住提问，就像Joker也不能。他点点头，靠得更近了一些。

“因为没有比我穿得像个路人甲更能表明停火的标志了!他们知道我的政策!没有西装，就没有服务!哈!鼓励了他们假装我是隐形的，是不是!？ "

“那么，你经常这样做吗?”Dick问，“你打扮得像个平民百姓，大家就……不管你了?”

“对哒,Nightwipe !”

“狗屁。这样是你最脆弱的时候。我不信，这个城市里没有一个人不会跟这样的你打架。”

Joker的笑容变得像刀片一样锋利，他转身面对Jason。他传达的信息很清楚。小丑对他哪怕只有一秒钟会无能为力的暗示感到了侮辱。Jason戴上了他最好的面具。但是，说实话，当Joker走近他，几乎是胸贴着胸，他确实感到一阵寒颤蹿下他的脊背。这就是他记得的很久以前那个Joker;那个杀了他的人。

“就像你们不戴‘面具’的时候，他们也不跟你们这些男孩儿们打架一样。”

他轻拍了下Jason的脸颊，露出一种更加宽容的表情，一个更加缓和的微笑。他拍了下手，就这样，谈话结束了。Jason松了一口气。但是，他无法抑制他对小丑憎恨的瞪视。他说Joker无助，作为反击，这个混蛋做了什么?他让自己想起那个扮演英雄的无助小男孩，躺在自己的血泊里，等待着爆炸夺去他的生命。

他曾勇敢，他曾无畏，但最重要的是，Jason·Todd曾害怕过。他喜欢认为他现在是另一个人了。他喜欢相信那个死在地狱里的是另一个人。但是，在这样的时刻，小丑就像一颗子弹打穿了店面的窗户一样粉碎了这种信念;他因此恨他。

一只手落在他的胳膊上，他猛地一 颤，把胳膊甩了下去。Tim往后退了一步。他知道年长的那个人认为他是的小丑。Jason现在显得那么遥远。以任何方面接触他都是有风险的。但是，当Jason是这样的时候，会让他觉得不安。他想把那个人从他发现的那个黑暗的地方带出来，让他回到现实。他兄弟的眼睛终于有了神采。

“Jason-?”

“我很好。走吧。不能让Dick和小丑单独呆太久。天知道他会怎么做。”

Tim看着Jason大步流星地追上他们，然后慢跑着跟上他们。他能想出解决各种问题的办法。但是，有一些事情他无法解决。有些事情必须自己纠正。

当他们在唐人街漫步时，气氛变得轻松起来。他们称它为“中国城”，但实际上，它更像是一个被硬塞在哥谭南边的迷你亚洲。中国、日本和韩国的文化都在这里得到了体现，从传统服饰到传统食品，再到动漫和韩剧等娱乐设施。

但是，亚洲人并不是那里唯一的居民。来自全城的人们都想来欣赏唐人街在哥谭市这难得的阳光明媚的一天所能提供的一切。外面，孩子们放风筝，情侣们在商店前或粉红色的紫薇下拍照，这些紫薇是樱花的替代，因为樱花在日本以外的任何地方都很难生长。

一阵强风吹过，把一丛不大不小的花从树上吹落，直接撞到小丑的脸上。Jason哼笑出声。Joker嘟囔了一会儿，然后把脸上的花团拿下来。Jason完肯定他会把花碾碎，因为这是那个人碰到任何冒犯他的东西时通常会做的事。但是，当他把手里的一小束花转动过来的时候，他笑了。

现在，所有的罗宾都在密切注视着他。近距离观察小丑感觉就像一位科学家在观察一种新发现的生物体与其周围环境的互动，Tim觉得。没有人知道小丑会对他遇到的任何事情做出怎样的反应。他们所知道的反应是暴力和恐怖的。这就是他们所知道的，这就是他们对他的看法。

但是，像这样的时刻挑战着他们所知道的，或他们认为他们所知道的关于Joker的一切。因为就在他们眼前，Joker在向他们展示，他可以做一些非常人性化的事情，几乎让人感到痛苦;尤其是对于像Jason这样的人，他想让他继续做一个怪物，因为那样一切都会更容易些。

但是，和小丑王子有关的事什么时候容易过呢?简单过吗?Joker可不仅仅是一个杀人的精神病患者。不仅仅有他的邪恶的一面。蝙蝠侠总是想要靠近他，试图把小丑拯救出来就是足够的证据。一个怪物有完全的人性的一面，能欣赏美丽这样纯洁的东西。

小丑把花丛塞进连帽衫右上角的口袋里，粉红色的提亮了单调的黑色外衣。小丑感到满意了，他才抬起头来，注意到有三双眼睛盯着他。他夸张地眨着眼睛，从一个人看到另一个人。

“怎么了?”

“哦,呃,没什么。”Dick说，很快恢复过来，一个温柔的微笑使他的嘴唇弯起，“你想先去哪里，Joker?”

小丑环顾四周，目光落在了一家夹在一家大餐厅和一家中型洗衣店之间的小店上。他直奔那里跑去，罗宾们跟着他。Tim认出了那家餐馆;那是家炒锅。所以，这意味着它旁边的那家店就是他所有西装的诞生地了?

他的心率加快了。他想起了Joker说过的那个小老太太。如果她需要他的帮助怎么办?如果Joker是强迫她做衣服的怎么办?Tim鼓足勇气，准备好面对他们在里面发现的任何东西;面对他们能在里面找到的任何人。

他们进去时，门上的小铃铛叮当作响。这家商店就像Joker说的那样;摆满了各种各样的小摆设和纪念品。聪明的罗宾发现自己正俯身欣赏一条雕刻精美的龙。这是红木的吗?他四处观察的时候，一个尖细的、带着明显中国口音的声音从后面传来，打断了他。

“我马上就到!”

当Joker听到她的声音时，他似乎立刻高兴起来了。他向所有人嘘了一声，然后躲到一座大理石雕像后面。店主拉开丝绸帘子，从后面走了出来。她有四英尺高，有一双慈祥的眼睛，灰白的头发盘成一个朴素的髻。

“你好?我能帮你们什么吗?”

Joker跳了出来，吓得老太太大叫起来。小丑弯下腰开始大笑起来。

“噢，你很坏，Joker!”她打了下他的肩膀，大声说，“你让这个老太太要心脏病发作了!”

“哦，你真该看看你的表情!哈哈哈哈!”

Joker缓过来，挺直了身子，朝那位女士咧嘴一笑，那表情显示他们超级熟悉。

“张小姐，最近怎么样?”

“很好，很好，一切都好。你来要新衣服?”

她已经把一只手放在他的背上，把他推向丝绸帘子。张小姐似乎很清楚，如果没有人给小丑指示，他就会忘记自己在做什么，把一天都闲聊过去。她是个勤奋的人，没有时间闲聊。然而，当她在创作一套新的杰作时，和她的闲聊是被允许的。

很快，她给他量了新尺寸，说他长胖了几磅，这是好事。男孩们退到后面，Jason领头。那天早些时候，他对Dick说他不会让小丑离开他的视线，他是认真的。Dick坐在椅子上，Tim坐在一个大货箱上，Jason双臂交叉倚在墙上，Joker和张小姐正兴致勃勃地交谈着。

“所以，然后，我直接给了黑面具一枪！就冲着他的肚子!”

“我不想听那个!我想知道你是不是终于安定下来了!这些男孩中有个是你的爱人吗?”

“张小姐!”Joker还有脸一副害羞的样子。

但是，这并没有持续太久。他像个十几岁的女孩一样咯咯地笑起来。

“当然不是!”

这名女子把其中一枚别针插进布料里，实际上也同样戳进了Joker里面，小丑开始又叫又哼唧，因为这位女士很明显是故意这么做的。Tim突然想知道为什么他之前就为这位老太太担心。很明显，如果她能和Joker相处这么长时间并还活着，她就能照顾好自己。事实上，Tim认为张小姐应该获得一枚勇气勋章。

“Joker，你需要和一个好男孩安定下来!一个会让你也变很好的好孩子!”

““亲爱的，他们可造不出来足以让我变好的男孩子！哈!”

“是的,他们做的!你只是还没有遇到对的人!你见过我儿子吗?他特别基!就喜欢设计师和时尚!总有一天，我不在这儿的时候，他会给你做衣服的!”

“哦,得了!照我这样下去，你可能会比我活得更长的!”

“也许吧，但以防万一，我想确保你和一个会照顾你的好男孩安定下来!你可不再年轻了!”

小丑听了最后一句就撅起了嘴。他看向镜子，他三十多岁。呃，可能快四十岁了。医生们无法确定他的年龄，因为化学物质对他的影响出乎意料。但是，张小姐是对的。他的皱纹越来越多了。尤其是眼睛周围，当他微笑的时候。他们叫那些东西什么?鱼尾纹?他确信在头盔下面，Batsy也有一些。

Batsy。

一阵深深的悲伤像斗篷一样笼罩着他。剩下的时间里，店里发生的事情一片模糊。他依稀记得被告知一个月后再来看看她做出的成品。出去之后，Joker在沉思中漫步在街上。他回忆起有一次蝙蝠侠在唐人街追他。他在小巷里把他逼到墙角，让他撞倒了一排垃圾桶。他的身体像保龄球一样把它们撞得七零八落。

那天他毁了一套衣服。污渍再也洗不掉了。一个接一个，一套又一套，它们或早或晚都被扔进垃圾桶;在他和他的蝙蝠跳完他们粗暴的舞蹈后，他的衣服总是无法挽回。他想这次新衣服完好的时间会长得多。

一只手落在他的肩上，把他从自己的世界里拽了出来。他转身去看Dick。罗宾们都安静下来，尊重他的心情。但是，他们不能让他整天在自己的记忆中徘徊。今天不是关于这个的。这与回忆、变老或焦虑无关;这是一个新的开始。

“哎呀,哈哈。对不起，孩子们!那么，谁要去逛步行街?”

这地方又黑又拥挤。Jason不喜欢。闪烁的灯光，吵闹的孩子，许许多多让人分心的东西——Joker到底去哪儿了！?Jason转过身就两秒钟。两。秒。小丑这就消失了!

人们被推到一边，Jason横扫过街道，寻找那只任性的小丑。这地方太大了。他现在可能在任何地方。他现在可能已经离开了!Jason的视野变得狭窄。他手心开始出汗。他所能思考的一切就是找到小丑。

“Jason，没事，他可能就在附近!”Tim说，努力跟上陷入狂暴的红头罩。

Dick在看到他变得多么疯狂之后，已经转向另一个方向去寻找Joker了。他的担心每秒俱增。小翅膀出事了。他不明白，但模模糊糊地认出来的事情。Tim对此有所了解。他需要稍后和他谈谈。但现在，他们需要在Jason爆炸之前找到Joker。

几秒钟感觉像几个小时。明亮的灯光使他目之所及变得血红。他需要找到Joker。他现在就得找到他!他需要把他放在能看见的地方!为什么每个人都不明白呢!?就在那时，他发现了他。Jason的手猛地伸出去，狠狠地抓住Joker的手臂，把他拉近，看着他的眼睛。

等一下。棕色的眼睛，而不是绿色的?幻想破灭了，Jason放开了他抓住的那个高个子少年。男孩踉踉跄跄地走开了，衣服的兜帽掉了下来，露出乌黑的头发和惊恐的表情。

“我. .我很抱歉。我还以为你——”

那孩子在他得及把话说完之前就逃跑了。Jason沉重地叹了口气，擦了擦他疲惫的眼睛。

“其他人。”

就在那一刻，Jason·Todd意识到;他有了个严重的问题。

“嘿呦~”

Joker穿过人群走向Jason，在空中挥舞着手。

“这个地方的队简直长得离谱！我一定是等了二十分钟才拿到这些游戏币和——Hoodsie?”

Jason没有像抓那个孩子那样抓住另一个男人的手臂。肾上腺素已经从他的身体里消失了，他太累了，无法继续诉诸暴力。相反，他转过身来，严肃地看着小丑。小丑的手腕很快就被抓住了。但，他的抓握并不疼，甚至不会留下瘀伤。

不，这更像是一种约束;小丑的脑海中浮现出一个装着绒毛的皮手铐的形象。一种柔和的力量，包含了温暖和舒适。这种感觉使小丑吓了一跳，掉了一些游戏币。金属硬币砸在坚硬的地板上的声音在他的耳朵里回响，尽管周围房间里还有其他的声音。有那么一瞬间，整个世界就只有他们两个。到底发生了什么?!

“你不能一个人离开，小丑。我得看着你，不管你喜不喜欢。”

Joker对这样大胆的声明的反应是挑起一条眉毛。

“哦，真的吗?”他的嘴巴发干，“为什么，你不相信我吗?”

“我想你已经知道答案了。”

Joker正要反驳，但就在这时Dick发现了他们。

“Jason,让——”

“是是是，Wing。”他咕哝着，终于松开了小丑的手腕。

Joker发现自己奇怪地想念那坚定而结实的触感。但是，他把那些感觉尽量赶走了;它们让他迷惑。接着，他弯下腰去捡他掉在地上的游戏币。Tim弯下腰来帮助他。

“Jason总是这么黏人吗?”当Dick和Jason在上面谈话时，Joker低声问道。

Tim停顿了一会儿，打量了一下这个苍白的人，估量他的意图，然后把他从地上收集的代币递给了他。

“不是的。”

Joker只能独自沉思。他用空着的那只手敲着下巴;觉得愈来愈好奇。Jason不是个黏人的家伙，但他一有机会就抓住自己不放;总是握着手腕。他们外出时，他想每时每刻都盯着自己。当他们在室内的时候仍然如此。

他不信任他。Joker不能怪他。只有傻瓜才会相信像他这样的人。他知道这一点，可是——

“我才不在乎呢。如果他再逃跑，我就把他拴在他妈的儿童皮带上。”

然而，它还是刺痛了他。他通常对别人对他的看法毫不在意。但是，这些是Batsy的小鸟。不，这些是他的小鸟!他当时可能不太高兴，但他们让他活了下去，而其他人会告诉他扣动扳机。他们救了他。他们需要他,也许，只是也许，没有蝙蝠侠让他时刻警惕，他变得软弱了，但是，他开始相信他也需要他们。

然而，如果Jason每天每一秒都要监视他的话，要想一起守护哥谭将会是一件很困难的事情。他可以想象，如果最火爆的罗宾再演这么一出的话，一个简单的任务都会变得有混乱。一定有办法的——一个想法飞进了小丑的脑袋，使一个充满恶作剧的微笑出现他红宝石般的嘴唇上;哦，他真的不应该!这就是为什么他绝对会这么做的!

是时候来点“严厉的爱”了，Hoodsie, 哼哼哼~Chapter 10: Pink Possession粉色的痴迷  
Summary:  
我们期待已久的购物之旅终于来啦！Joker有了五万刀可以花！然而，Joker会不会太过分心都没机会花完呢？  
30分钟过去了，还是没有停车位。我简直不敢相信。”Dick说着，倒车离开他们开进的第五个停车场。

“相信吧。”Jason说着，双臂交叉放在脑后。

他对这种事并不陌生，即使另外两个人不是这样。当他一个人离开的时候，他没有Alfred开车带他到处逛。因此，他没有因为被困在拥挤的汽车里而愤怒，而是闭上眼睛，让自己屈服于对一个梦寐以求的高档停车位不可避免的、无聊的追逐。

“统计数据显示，哥谭市的人口每天都在增长。”Tim一边在手机上玩游戏，一边低声说道:“人多了，停车位就少了。”

是的，城市在壮大。很难忽视这一点。然而，无论如何，Jason还是不明白为什么。哥谭一点也不像大都会。这里既不干净，也不安全，也不是一个养家的好地方。这是一个活生生的噩梦之城，那些恶魔醒来，刷牙，走上街头，街上挤满了无辜的等着被利用的人;一个恶狼寻找猎物的城市。谁会自愿到这里来呢?

可以听到他旁边有人窃笑，打破了他们陷入的宁静。Jason叹了口气;说到活生生的噩梦。他睁开一只眼睛，转向小丑，看看他在做什么。Joker甚至没有注意到他的目光;他看上去太过显眼了。他就在那儿，犯罪小丑王子，黑桃杰克，哥谭市的头号敌人，像个兴奋过度的孩子一样在座位上上下跳动，手指在窗户上留下油腻的污渍，透过玻璃观察着窗外的世界。

他知道今天的主角是小丑，但为他买些衣服和一些基本的必需品真的是一件会让他这么兴奋的事吗?这让Hood充满了怀疑。Joker停止了跳跃，回头看了一眼他感觉到落在他身上的眼神。他无辜地笑了笑，接着心满意足地继续他的人类观察。没有什么东西会像这个微笑一样让Jason愤怒。

决心填满了Jason的胸膛，就像火填满了火炉一样。如果Joker在计划什么，那他可就麻烦大了。他不会让那个绿头发、绿眼睛的威胁离开他的视线;就是这样。Jason的思路已经跑向把小丑拴在儿童皮带上的美妙想法时，一声叫喊把他的思路打断了。

 

“终于！”

Dick把捷豹猛地拐进在车位里，得到了几声来自输不起的司机们按出的喇叭声。其他没抢到车位的汽车不可避免只能离开，战利品归胜利者所有。他们一个接一个地鱼贯走出汽车。Joker飞快地挪动着，爬到了柔软的皮革座椅的边缘，结果被抓住了手腕，被拖了回来。

“哇!”

他发现自己又和Jason面对面了。那双眼睛;这么冰冷，这么残忍!在那锐利的目光中，蕴涵了那么多的诺言，但对于犯罪小丑王子来说，没有一个是好的那种。这就像凝视地狱的第九圈。苍白的人觉得像是中了魔咒，无法把目光移开。

“我警告你。如果你敢不守规矩，我会让你后悔的。”

Joker窃笑了一声，然后进一步入侵Hood的私人空间，把他们的鼻尖碰到一起。Jason抑制住了畏缩的冲动。如果他不是更了解Joker的话，他会说小丑找出了他的弱点，他的扑克脸完全无效了;操。Joker咧开嘴笑了笑，然后表情柔和下来:

“承诺容易，守诺难哦，Jason。”

他厌恶地把小丑推开。Tim和Dick听到砰的一声，回过头。又有个小丑屁股着地了。Joker一边呻吟着，一边扶着汽车站了起来，他的油乎乎的指纹又印在了曾经纯洁无瑕的东西上。Jason离开汽车时，把门关得比必要的更用力些。

Tim和Dick交换了一下眼神。年轻的那个微微点了点头。不，那不是Dick的幻想。Jason和Joker的互动方式与小丑和蝙蝠的互动方式十分相似。只是，与之相比，他们更……温柔吗?Joker把他穿的黑色连帽衫抚平，然后拉起帽子盖住他的绿色头发。

“好了!哈!伪装完成!”

“嗯，Joker，我不认为这是一个很好的伪装。”Tim摇摇头说。

“哦，Timmy-boy，你会惊讶它有多有效的!”

他把一只手臂搭在年轻人的肩膀上，就像他们是老朋友一样。

“你看，他们知道是我。他们都知道是我!包括哥谭最好的市民们，GPD!但是，他们不会阻止我。哦，不，你想知道为什么吗?”

Tim咬着下唇。好奇心害死猫。知道这一点，他也知道他不应该纵容小丑。但是，这个年轻人热爱知识和有趣的东西。所以，他无法忍住提问，就像Joker也不能。他点点头，靠得更近了一些。

“因为没有比我穿得像个路人甲更能表明停火的标志了!他们知道我的政策!没有西装，就没有服务!哈!鼓励了他们假装我是隐形的，是不是!？ "

“那么，你经常这样做吗?”Dick问，“你打扮得像个平民百姓，大家就……不管你了?”

“对哒,Nightwipe !”

“狗屁。这样是你最脆弱的时候。我不信，这个城市里没有一个人不会跟这样的你打架。”

Joker的笑容变得像刀片一样锋利，他转身面对Jason。他传达的信息很清楚。小丑对他哪怕只有一秒钟会无能为力的暗示感到了侮辱。Jason戴上了他最好的面具。但是，说实话，当Joker走近他，几乎是胸贴着胸，他确实感到一阵寒颤蹿下他的脊背。这就是他记得的很久以前那个Joker;那个杀了他的人。

“就像你们不戴‘面具’的时候，他们也不跟你们这些男孩儿们打架一样。”

他轻拍了下Jason的脸颊，露出一种更加宽容的表情，一个更加缓和的微笑。他拍了下手，就这样，谈话结束了。Jason松了一口气。但是，他无法抑制他对小丑憎恨的瞪视。他说Joker无助，作为反击，这个混蛋做了什么?他让自己想起那个扮演英雄的无助小男孩，躺在自己的血泊里，等待着爆炸夺去他的生命。

他曾勇敢，他曾无畏，但最重要的是，Jason·Todd曾害怕过。他喜欢认为他现在是另一个人了。他喜欢相信那个死在地狱里的是另一个人。但是，在这样的时刻，小丑就像一颗子弹打穿了店面的窗户一样粉碎了这种信念;他因此恨他。

一只手落在他的胳膊上，他猛地一 颤，把胳膊甩了下去。Tim往后退了一步。他知道年长的那个人认为他是的小丑。Jason现在显得那么遥远。以任何方面接触他都是有风险的。但是，当Jason是这样的时候，会让他觉得不安。他想把那个人从他发现的那个黑暗的地方带出来，让他回到现实。他兄弟的眼睛终于有了神采。

“Jason-?”

“我很好。走吧。不能让Dick和小丑单独呆太久。天知道他会怎么做。”

Tim看着Jason大步流星地追上他们，然后慢跑着跟上他们。他能想出解决各种问题的办法。但是，有一些事情他无法解决。有些事情必须自己纠正。

当他们在唐人街漫步时，气氛变得轻松起来。他们称它为“中国城”，但实际上，它更像是一个被硬塞在哥谭南边的迷你亚洲。中国、日本和韩国的文化都在这里得到了体现，从传统服饰到传统食品，再到动漫和韩剧等娱乐设施。

但是，亚洲人并不是那里唯一的居民。来自全城的人们都想来欣赏唐人街在哥谭市这难得的阳光明媚的一天所能提供的一切。外面，孩子们放风筝，情侣们在商店前或粉红色的紫薇下拍照，这些紫薇是樱花的替代，因为樱花在日本以外的任何地方都很难生长。

一阵强风吹过，把一丛不大不小的花从树上吹落，直接撞到小丑的脸上。Jason哼笑出声。Joker嘟囔了一会儿，然后把脸上的花团拿下来。Jason完肯定他会把花碾碎，因为这是那个人碰到任何冒犯他的东西时通常会做的事。但是，当他把手里的一小束花转动过来的时候，他笑了。

现在，所有的罗宾都在密切注视着他。近距离观察小丑感觉就像一位科学家在观察一种新发现的生物体与其周围环境的互动，Tim觉得。没有人知道小丑会对他遇到的任何事情做出怎样的反应。他们所知道的反应是暴力和恐怖的。这就是他们所知道的，这就是他们对他的看法。

但是，像这样的时刻挑战着他们所知道的，或他们认为他们所知道的关于Joker的一切。因为就在他们眼前，Joker在向他们展示，他可以做一些非常人性化的事情，几乎让人感到痛苦;尤其是对于像Jason这样的人，他想让他继续做一个怪物，因为那样一切都会更容易些。

但是，和小丑王子有关的事什么时候容易过呢?简单过吗?Joker可不仅仅是一个杀人的精神病患者。不仅仅有他的邪恶的一面。蝙蝠侠总是想要靠近他，试图把小丑拯救出来就是足够的证据。一个怪物有完全的人性的一面，能欣赏美丽这样纯洁的东西。

小丑把花丛塞进连帽衫右上角的口袋里，粉红色的提亮了单调的黑色外衣。小丑感到满意了，他才抬起头来，注意到有三双眼睛盯着他。他夸张地眨着眼睛，从一个人看到另一个人。

“怎么了?”

“哦,呃,没什么。”Dick说，很快恢复过来，一个温柔的微笑使他的嘴唇弯起，“你想先去哪里，Joker?”

小丑环顾四周，目光落在了一家夹在一家大餐厅和一家中型洗衣店之间的小店上。他直奔那里跑去，罗宾们跟着他。Tim认出了那家餐馆;那是家炒锅。所以，这意味着它旁边的那家店就是他所有西装的诞生地了?

他的心率加快了。他想起了Joker说过的那个小老太太。如果她需要他的帮助怎么办?如果Joker是强迫她做衣服的怎么办?Tim鼓足勇气，准备好面对他们在里面发现的任何东西;面对他们能在里面找到的任何人。

他们进去时，门上的小铃铛叮当作响。这家商店就像Joker说的那样;摆满了各种各样的小摆设和纪念品。聪明的罗宾发现自己正俯身欣赏一条雕刻精美的龙。这是红木的吗?他四处观察的时候，一个尖细的、带着明显中国口音的声音从后面传来，打断了他。

“我马上就到!”

当Joker听到她的声音时，他似乎立刻高兴起来了。他向所有人嘘了一声，然后躲到一座大理石雕像后面。店主拉开丝绸帘子，从后面走了出来。她有四英尺高，有一双慈祥的眼睛，灰白的头发盘成一个朴素的髻。

“你好?我能帮你们什么吗?”

Joker跳了出来，吓得老太太大叫起来。小丑弯下腰开始大笑起来。

“噢，你很坏，Joker!”她打了下他的肩膀，大声说，“你让这个老太太要心脏病发作了!”

“哦，你真该看看你的表情!哈哈哈哈!”

Joker缓过来，挺直了身子，朝那位女士咧嘴一笑，那表情显示他们超级熟悉。

“张小姐，最近怎么样?”

“很好，很好，一切都好。你来要新衣服?”

她已经把一只手放在他的背上，把他推向丝绸帘子。张小姐似乎很清楚，如果没有人给小丑指示，他就会忘记自己在做什么，把一天都闲聊过去。她是个勤奋的人，没有时间闲聊。然而，当她在创作一套新的杰作时，和她的闲聊是被允许的。

很快，她给他量了新尺寸，说他长胖了几磅，这是好事。男孩们退到后面，Jason领头。那天早些时候，他对Dick说他不会让小丑离开他的视线，他是认真的。Dick坐在椅子上，Tim坐在一个大货箱上，Jason双臂交叉倚在墙上，Joker和张小姐正兴致勃勃地交谈着。

“所以，然后，我直接给了黑面具一枪！就冲着他的肚子!”

“我不想听那个!我想知道你是不是终于安定下来了!这些男孩中有个是你的爱人吗?”

“张小姐!”Joker还有脸一副害羞的样子。

但是，这并没有持续太久。他像个十几岁的女孩一样咯咯地笑起来。

“当然不是!”

这名女子把其中一枚别针插进布料里，实际上也同样戳进了Joker里面，小丑开始又叫又哼唧，因为这位女士很明显是故意这么做的。Tim突然想知道为什么他之前就为这位老太太担心。很明显，如果她能和Joker相处这么长时间并还活着，她就能照顾好自己。事实上，Tim认为张小姐应该获得一枚勇气勋章。

“Joker，你需要和一个好男孩安定下来!一个会让你也变很好的好孩子!”

““亲爱的，他们可造不出来足以让我变好的男孩子！哈!”

“是的,他们做的!你只是还没有遇到对的人!你见过我儿子吗?他特别基!就喜欢设计师和时尚!总有一天，我不在这儿的时候，他会给你做衣服的!”

“哦,得了!照我这样下去，你可能会比我活得更长的!”

“也许吧，但以防万一，我想确保你和一个会照顾你的好男孩安定下来!你可不再年轻了!”

小丑听了最后一句就撅起了嘴。他看向镜子，他三十多岁。呃，可能快四十岁了。医生们无法确定他的年龄，因为化学物质对他的影响出乎意料。但是，张小姐是对的。他的皱纹越来越多了。尤其是眼睛周围，当他微笑的时候。他们叫那些东西什么?鱼尾纹?他确信在头盔下面，Batsy也有一些。

Batsy。

一阵深深的悲伤像斗篷一样笼罩着他。剩下的时间里，店里发生的事情一片模糊。他依稀记得被告知一个月后再来看看她做出的成品。出去之后，Joker在沉思中漫步在街上。他回忆起有一次蝙蝠侠在唐人街追他。他在小巷里把他逼到墙角，让他撞倒了一排垃圾桶。他的身体像保龄球一样把它们撞得七零八落。

那天他毁了一套衣服。污渍再也洗不掉了。一个接一个，一套又一套，它们或早或晚都被扔进垃圾桶;在他和他的蝙蝠跳完他们粗暴的舞蹈后，他的衣服总是无法挽回。他想这次新衣服完好的时间会长得多。

一只手落在他的肩上，把他从自己的世界里拽了出来。他转身去看Dick。罗宾们都安静下来，尊重他的心情。但是，他们不能让他整天在自己的记忆中徘徊。今天不是关于这个的。这与回忆、变老或焦虑无关;这是一个新的开始。

“哎呀,哈哈。对不起，孩子们!那么，谁要去逛步行街?”

这地方又黑又拥挤。Jason不喜欢。闪烁的灯光，吵闹的孩子，许许多多让人分心的东西——Joker到底去哪儿了！?Jason转过身就两秒钟。两。秒。小丑这就消失了!

人们被推到一边，Jason横扫过街道，寻找那只任性的小丑。这地方太大了。他现在可能在任何地方。他现在可能已经离开了!Jason的视野变得狭窄。他手心开始出汗。他所能思考的一切就是找到小丑。

“Jason，没事，他可能就在附近!”Tim说，努力跟上陷入狂暴的红头罩。

Dick在看到他变得多么疯狂之后，已经转向另一个方向去寻找Joker了。他的担心每秒俱增。小翅膀出事了。他不明白，但模模糊糊地认出来的事情。Tim对此有所了解。他需要稍后和他谈谈。但现在，他们需要在Jason爆炸之前找到Joker。

几秒钟感觉像几个小时。明亮的灯光使他目之所及变得血红。他需要找到Joker。他现在就得找到他!他需要把他放在能看见的地方!为什么每个人都不明白呢!?就在那时，他发现了他。Jason的手猛地伸出去，狠狠地抓住Joker的手臂，把他拉近，看着他的眼睛。

等一下。棕色的眼睛，而不是绿色的?幻想破灭了，Jason放开了他抓住的那个高个子少年。男孩踉踉跄跄地走开了，衣服的兜帽掉了下来，露出乌黑的头发和惊恐的表情。

“我. .我很抱歉。我还以为你——”

那孩子在他得及把话说完之前就逃跑了。Jason沉重地叹了口气，擦了擦他疲惫的眼睛。

“其他人。”

就在那一刻，Jason·Todd意识到;他有了个严重的问题。

“嘿呦~”

Joker穿过人群走向Jason，在空中挥舞着手。

“这个地方的队简直长得离谱！我一定是等了二十分钟才拿到这些游戏币和——Hoodsie?”

Jason没有像抓那个孩子那样抓住另一个男人的手臂。肾上腺素已经从他的身体里消失了，他太累了，无法继续诉诸暴力。相反，他转过身来，严肃地看着小丑。小丑的手腕很快就被抓住了。但，他的抓握并不疼，甚至不会留下瘀伤。

不，这更像是一种约束;小丑的脑海中浮现出一个装着绒毛的皮手铐的形象。一种柔和的力量，包含了温暖和舒适。这种感觉使小丑吓了一跳，掉了一些游戏币。金属硬币砸在坚硬的地板上的声音在他的耳朵里回响，尽管周围房间里还有其他的声音。有那么一瞬间，整个世界就只有他们两个。到底发生了什么?!

“你不能一个人离开，小丑。我得看着你，不管你喜不喜欢。”

Joker对这样大胆的声明的反应是挑起一条眉毛。

“哦，真的吗?”他的嘴巴发干，“为什么，你不相信我吗?”

“我想你已经知道答案了。”

Joker正要反驳，但就在这时Dick发现了他们。

“Jason,让——”

“是是是，Wing。”他咕哝着，终于松开了小丑的手腕。

Joker发现自己奇怪地想念那坚定而结实的触感。但是，他把那些感觉尽量赶走了;它们让他迷惑。接着，他弯下腰去捡他掉在地上的游戏币。Tim弯下腰来帮助他。

“Jason总是这么黏人吗?”当Dick和Jason在上面谈话时，Joker低声问道。

Tim停顿了一会儿，打量了一下这个苍白的人，估量他的意图，然后把他从地上收集的代币递给了他。

“不是的。”

Joker只能独自沉思。他用空着的那只手敲着下巴;觉得愈来愈好奇。Jason不是个黏人的家伙，但他一有机会就抓住自己不放;总是握着手腕。他们外出时，他想每时每刻都盯着自己。当他们在室内的时候仍然如此。

他不信任他。Joker不能怪他。只有傻瓜才会相信像他这样的人。他知道这一点，可是——

“我才不在乎呢。如果他再逃跑，我就把他拴在他妈的儿童皮带上。”

然而，它还是刺痛了他。他通常对别人对他的看法毫不在意。但是，这些是Batsy的小鸟。不，这些是他的小鸟!他当时可能不太高兴，但他们让他活了下去，而其他人会告诉他扣动扳机。他们救了他。他们需要他,也许，只是也许，没有蝙蝠侠让他时刻警惕，他变得软弱了，但是，他开始相信他也需要他们。

然而，如果Jason每天每一秒都要监视他的话，要想一起守护哥谭将会是一件很困难的事情。他可以想象，如果最火爆的罗宾再演这么一出的话，一个简单的任务都会变得有混乱。一定有办法的——一个想法飞进了小丑的脑袋，使一个充满恶作剧的微笑出现他红宝石般的嘴唇上;哦，他真的不应该!这就是为什么他绝对会这么做的!

是时候来点“严厉的爱”了，Hoodsie, 哼哼哼~


	11. Pinky Promise 粉色的约定/拉勾勾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker做了一个承诺，Jason只想回家。不是这个顺序。XD

Joker把他的手和脸紧贴在玻璃上，他的笑容更加明亮了。它就在那堆毛绒玩具的最顶上;他在娃娃机里见过的最可爱的蝙蝠侠玩偶。Hood在附近转悠着，自从Joker第一次消失之后，Hood就没有让小丑离开过他的视线。Joker把几个代币扔进了投币口，坚决不理会Jason愤世嫉俗的表情。  
“不知道你为什么这么做。看到那个夹子吗?它被动了手脚。这个游戏早被操纵了。所以，你赢不了。”  
Joker瞥了一眼，露出会意的微笑，然后接着去玩他的娃娃机了。这让年轻人迷惑不解。当他前后移动操纵杆时，爪子旋转起来。夹子的底部大张着，像一个人走进屋发现他的爱人和另一个人在床上时候的嘴张得一样大。  
游戏当然是被操纵的!这就是这家商场的老板是如何经营下去的原因。他们等着足够多的普通人出现，这些人会浪费一桶游戏币，空手而归。一个危险的微笑代替了了他举止中的温柔。但是，Joker并不是什么平庸之辈，是吧?来来回回，夹子现在的摆动到了最大值;就像催眠师的钟摆。Joker把它拉得越来越低，直到——  
“不可能吧!”Tim喊道。  
其他的小鸟似乎也玩过了他们自己的游戏，这意味着Joker刚好赢得了观众，让他们看到玩偶上的钩环勾住了了爪子之一。Joker猛地一拉操纵杆，把机器倾斜过去，让奖品在空中划过，掉进沟槽里。那双光滑苍白的手抱住柔软的玩偶，仔细看了看它，然后走向了Jason。  
“算你走运。”  
“走运?哈!这跟运气一点关系都没有，Hoodsie!你看，那个爪子并不是唯一被操纵的东西!”他说着，张开双臂，咧开嘴笑着，声音里洋溢着无法比拟的喜悦，“生活也被操纵了!如果我像其他人一样玩，我就会像其他人一样输掉比赛!我想说的是，当生活给你一个柠檬，就把它做柠檬汁，你知道！或者，尽你所能用力把它们扔回去也可以!哈! !”  
Jason准备像往常一样说些话怼回去。但是，Joker这次准备好了。Jason一张嘴，他的鼻子就碰到了蝙蝠侠的脑袋。  
“啵！”  
Dick嗤了一声，然后大笑起来。Red Hood刚刚被Joker啵了鼻子;现在他真是见尽世间奇事了。Joker笑了，Tim也是。Jason从震惊中恢复过来，努力控制住自己的表情;他所能做到的就是忍住那个马上就要咧得更大的微笑。好吧，这有点好笑。不过，他不会让Joker听到这个消息而感到满足的。  
“你还能更奇怪点吗，Joker?”  
“Hoohoohoohoo !我不知道，想让我试试吗，Hoodsie?”  
“当然不。如果还有比你更奇怪的东西，就只能是两个你了。一个Joker就足够了。事实上，这已经太过了。”  
“嗯，我最棒的地方就是独一无二~~!”Joker唱着，把玩偶塞进上衣左胸的口袋里。  
这真是个奇景，一只口袋里放着粉红色的花，蝙蝠侠皱着眉的小脑袋从另一只口袋里探出来。但是，Joker似乎并不在乎他就是一个活生生的矛盾体;这本身就是矛盾的。毕竟，从外表上看，这个杀人小丑一直是蝙蝠侠的敌人里最外表完美的人之一。西装笔挺，皮鞋锃亮，整洁的鞋罩，再配上一把长嘴手枪，Joker的装扮简直就是为了在晚上迷死所有人——或是字面意思上杀了他们。  
但是，现在他却穿着平常的衣服，在光天化日之下，享受时光的同时没有为了游戏或是恶作剧毁掉任何普通人的生命。Dick感到希望在他心中绽放;他们可以做到的。他们可以驯化Joker。这不是不可能的，只要他们各尽其责;只要他们团结在一起。带着这样积极的情绪，余下的购物之旅对他来说似乎飞逝而过;Jason可没这么觉得。  
Hood翻了下眼睛，Joker打开了一定是第一百管口红的盖子。他无法相信这个男人苍白的手臂上现在布满了多少不同的红色条纹。Joker甚至懒得用干净的湿巾把它们擦掉。不，每一点注意力，每一点犯罪王子的专注，都用于寻找完美的色号!Joker又涂了一道。他眨了两下眼睛，然后凑近了。

Jason站直了。就是它吗? !然而，Joker把它放回去了。Jason呻吟着，Joker尽其所能地抑制住自己的窃笑。他真的在找一种新色号吗?是的。但是，他是否也在享受用这个当借口来测试对方的耐心，本质上也折磨他呢?绝对的!这是他一天中最开心的事了!  
“得了,Joker。赶紧挑一个。”  
“人们不会轻易地走进一家奢华的精品店，挑一支口红就完事的，Hoodsie!哦，不，这是一个需要极大耐心的过程!我是说，想象一下如果我选错了!比如这个!脸红贝蒂!想象一下，我涂了一个端庄的、温柔的、粉红色的嘴巴走到外面!哎呀，我会成为全城的笑柄的!被哥谭犯罪社会所抛弃!你能想象吗！?我再也不会被邀请参加Eddie的玉米片之夜了!哈哈哈!”  
Joker看了看那管几乎是在Jason的脸上挥舞着表明自己的观点的口红，轻蔑地瞪着它。就好像这个颜色本身的创造就是毁灭人类的犯罪。  
“哼，我死的时候可不能涂着粉色的口红！”  
“你口袋里塞着粉花呢。”  
Joker的笑容几乎变得诡秘起来。  
“这可有点不同。”  
Jason挑了挑眉毛，但并没有逼他说为什么。卡灵斯顿是一家高档商店。他最不愿意做的事就是在这里大吵大闹;或者在公共场合被再次被啵鼻子。  
又有几支口红被扔到一边，被嫌弃了，然后Joker惊喘了一声，抓起一根插在嘴后面的口红。他猛地伸长胳膊，把它朝人造灯光的方向举着，就像他发现了什么宝藏。随着盖子啪的一声打开，Joker在他雪白的手臂上画了一道线，欣赏地嗯了一声赞叹这颜料多么光滑。这是一个和他通常涂的炸药红稍微不同的色调，事实上，它更深一些。  
“疯狂梅鹿辄?哇，对你来说有点深，不是吗?”  
“嗯，亲爱的，这样就能更好地融入黑夜了!哈!”  
“你是在用小红帽的梗？真的吗?你为什么想要融进去?恐怕我们会把你当炮灰用？因为你是最多彩的那个？”  
“怎么啦?既然你是小红帽，我还以为你会喜欢我对经典童话的引用呢!”  
“我不是小红帽。我是大，坏，狼。”他说着，给了Joker一个会让小孩子哭出来的掠食者的笑容。  
Joker咯咯笑了。  
“哦,不错嘛!真不错！这个样子至少能让几个人尿裤子哦!”  
Joker转身离开了Jason，终于拿了一张卸妆湿巾。但是，他没有用它来清理他的手臂，即使那是他唯一需要卸妆的地方;相反，他用在了嘴唇上。这让Jason扬起了眉毛。它们以前不是干净的吗?不，不可能，如果他用了湿巾的话。  
然后他恍然大悟，Joker那火焰般的标志性红唇不是他嘴唇本来的颜色。这是一个很可笑的想法，但是Jason·Todd发现他的好奇心被挑起了。毕竟Joker说过，他死的时候可不能让人看到有粉红色的嘴唇。在那鲜艳的红色下，真的有一双玫瑰色的唇瓣吗?  
这不是绝了?Jason忍不住想偷偷看一眼。如果它们是粉红色的，他永远不会让Joker掩盖掉的。事实上，在他的余生里，他每天都会冲另一个人提起这件事;不过如果Joker还要自己去更多的精品店的话，他的余生也长不了了。  
但是，他没有得到机会。离Joker再近两步就能成功布置他的陷阱了。而Joker转过身来，带着他最新的那抹红色冲他把嘴咧到最大。Jason下意识地震颤了一下。不过他可以声辩说，当Joker把嘴唇扯到最大露出他那个可怖的笑时，每个人都会有同样的反应;连魔鬼本身也不例外。Joker因为快乐大笑起来。  
“——你应该看看你的脸!你的微笑不赖，但我打败了你，Hoodsie!AAAAHAHAHAAA——“  
一只有力的手捂住了他刚涂过的嘴唇。  
“嘘，你会暴露身份的。”  
Joker抵着他的手说话，即使指望Jason能够理解他是徒劳的。于是，Joker耸了耸肩，做了他在这个位置上能做的唯一一件事。  
“恶!”  
Jason把他的手抽开，厌恶地在裤子上擦着手掌;那个混蛋他妈的舔了他!当他追赶Joker时，他们的鞋子踩到大理石地板的声音在店里回荡。与此同时，那个长不大的小丑笑得好像这是一个游戏而已。如果这是一场游戏，Jason会赢的，该死的!Dick对他们的滑稽表现摇了摇头，正要去阻止他们更出洋相时，他们的追逐提前告终了。

一声巨响使Dick畏缩了。一架子昂贵的保湿霜从他身边滚过，让他叹了口气，并把他的信用卡给了结账的女孩，他差点就从那个女孩那里搞到手机号码了;这一切都有趣又好玩，直到有人撞倒了一共五百刀的身体乳。Joker付了口红钱，把Dick付钱的一切还可以用的身体乳从地板上塞进自己的包里，然后对那个紧张不安的员工笑了笑。当她意识到她还没有给他收据时，她把它塞到他手里，抖得像一片叶子。这个女孩甚至连一句“祝你今天愉快”这样的恭维话都说不出来。

Joker耸了耸肩，然后从店里晃悠了出去。这个可怜的女孩似乎不知道他对服装的规矩。但是，他没有责怪她。这位犯罪小丑王子，尽管热爱华丽的服饰，却很少出现在富人和名人经常光顾的商店里。他可能有过一两次腰缠万贯，但当他抢劫银行或珠宝店时，大部分钱都直接都花在了为他和他的蝙蝠游戏而建造更大更好的游乐场上。

现在没有死亡迷宫要建造了。没有废弃的玩具厂需要他藏身，没有蝙蝠需要想办法逃出的水下陷阱和挤满打手的房间。只有一只Joker，几只小鸟和五万美元需要花!在Joker看来，生活变得简单多了。他小心地盼望着，但同时又十分厌恶这样的生活。但是，当他看向装满好东西的袋子时，他更倾向于期待它了。如果他能实现他的秘密愿望：在昂贵的身体霜里洗澡的话，生活不可能都是坏的，对吗?于是，他们来到了下一家店，一个满脸阴沉的Jason·Todd就在他们身后生着闷气。  
Joker没有撞在架子上，撞上去的是Hood。现在，他的一只靴子每走一步都吱吱作响，闻起来像“空谷幽兰”。简直。完美。尽管如此，红头罩还是竭力保持镇静。即使这次旅行让他想掐住Joker的喉咙，一了百了。年轻人抬起头，注意到光线的变化;至少现在太阳已经落山了。不久Dick就建议他们回家了。很快，他就会从化妆、古龙水和花衬衫的折磨中解脱出来了!他只需要再坚持一会儿。  
“Joker! ?”  
Jason抬起疲惫的眼睛。又怎么了?Dick和Tim看上去很困惑;这种相同的表情一点点退去，让位给逐渐增长的恐惧。  
“Jason,Joker不见了!”  
“你他妈不可能是认真的，替补。”  
但是,他是的。街上，在拐角处，完全没了那个咯咯笑的疯子的影子。就像上次一样，Hood把他的注意力从他身上移开了短短几秒钟，他就像一个影子一样消失了;这一次，Joker消失在了城里!  
“他不可能走得太远。”Dick声音严肃，“我们分开找。我来负责北面，Tim，负责南面，Jason，你能负责东面和西面吗?”  
他点了点头。  
“我们一小时后在这里见。”  
说完，他们就分开了，开始在城市里寻找Joker出现的任何迹象。但是，什么也没有。没有目击者，没有混乱。只有一片寂静;这令人不安。等到他们都空手而归，他们的下一个行动就是走向车，并计划下一步。但是，当Dick和Jason正在制定战略的时候，Tim指着什么开始大喊:  
“他在那儿!”  
果然，坐在Ciao Fortuna阳台上的那张桌子旁的不是别人，正是犯罪小丑王子。他穿着一套现成的西装，一切都很普通，除了衣服上那些紫色的小点缀，包括他的领结、背心和手套。  
“Joker!”Jason喊道，准备跳过栅栏，开始一些美妙的，经典的打屁股行动了。  
Joker放下菜单，微笑着看着他们，好像他期待小鸟们会出现似的。  
“啊,孩子们!你们能来真是太好了!来,接住！”  
他们每人手里都拿着一条领结。然后他傻笑着指着挂在大门上的牌子：没有领结，就没有服务。Jason冲他咆哮着戴上了自己的领结。”他一坐在他旁边，Joker就向他啧了啧舌。  
“难道没有人教你怎么打领结吗~?”  
Joker伸手去拿斜挂在Jason脖子上的布料，然而他的手被抓住了，狠狠地捏了一下。Jason眯起眼睛，声音冰冷:  
“我们已经找你一个多小时了，Joker。你在商场什么都没干，但你现在在计划着什么;我知道。你会告诉我们那是什么。”  
Joker翻了翻眼睛，把手挣脱开。  
“哈!没必要发火，Hoodsie!你们这些孩子会知道一切的！就在…3…2…1!”  
他们都做好了面对爆炸的准备。的确有个爆炸，只是不是火做的。相反，它是由人组成的。餐馆里挤满了又脏又饿的哥谭人，他们看上去已经无家可归好长一段时间了。领班试图阻止他们进来打扰他们所有有钱的顾客。但是，接着他们指着自己的脖子;每个人都戴着领结。他们肮脏的拳头里放着什么?数百美元来支付他们昂贵大餐的餐费。  
职员经理无奈地叹了口气，没有别的选择;他让他们进来了。哥谭那些精英们惊恐的喘息和眼神让Joker笑得几乎不能呼吸。  
他咯咯地笑了起来，然后又往窗外看了看，却看到一个无家可归的奶奶正停在一个富人的桌子旁，向他抛媚眼。那人喊道:“这简直!”  
“Aaahahahaha !”  
但是，当一桌流浪汉点了好酒，开始唱着跑掉的Clancy Lowered the Boom时，他真的失去了控制。这噪音比星期六晚上在Narrows的猫叫春声音还要糟糕。Joker捶着桌子，笑声从齿缝间泄露，泪水从眼角流下。

Jason目不转睛地盯着Joker的举动。从视野的一角，他可以看到里面释放出的混乱。来自Joker的混乱通常意味着无辜的人被迫处理致命的后果;但是,这个吗?这是无害的。当然，它扰乱了事物的自然秩序，但什么时候红头罩会关心一群吃得太饱、被宠坏了的白痴的舒适了?除此之外，这个小小的恶作剧还带来了一些好处;Joker一个人喂饱了五十个人。混乱和慈善结合在一起，造成了一个巨大的、奇怪地可爱的混乱;这给了Jason很多值得思考的东西。太多需要思考的东西。  
“先生们，今晚我能为你们做点什么吗?”一个疲惫的服务员问道。  
“给我一杯啤酒。”  
“先生，我们这里不卖啤酒——”  
“红酒。”  
“请给我可乐。”Tim轻声说。  
毕竟他还未成年。  
“也给我一杯可乐。”Dick说着，轻轻地碰了碰Tim的肩膀，笑了。  
Tim本可以在这样的地方点酒而不受惩罚。但是，他选择了负责任，做正确的事。所以，Dick，那个开车回家的人，即使他觉得在Joker让他们经历了这些之后，他需要喝一杯，他也会尽自己的责任。  
饮料送来了，食物也点好了。在这段时间里，Jason一边大口大口地喝着他的高度数蓝布鲁斯科酒，一边试图弄清楚另一个人。Joker随便他爱怎么看怎么看。事实上，他有时也会盯着Jason看，他的眼睛很平静，很配他月光下的笑容。他不愿解释他想表达的东西。但是，Joker几乎保持沉默，这对他来说是一件稀罕事。他满怀期待地回应着Hood的目光，年轻人明白了这混乱的场面是专门为他准备的信息。如果他能想明白的话。  
酒里面没有答案。在回家的路上，他也没有得到任何启示。在蝙蝠洞里不安地踱步之后，他发现自己在他的兄弟们上床睡觉很久之后才爬上了屋顶。风越来越冷了。秋天很快就要来了，他注意到，晚风正吹过秋叶。  
Jason准备去睡觉了。但是，当他看到一抹绿色在失去它们生机勃勃的颜色的树下晃动时，他知道他还不能去睡觉。Joker要去某个地方，他准备好跟着他。他一点点爬下庄园屋顶的瓦，就像他当Robin时那样。尽管如此，从它们嘎吱嘎吱的声音来看，Jason知道他很幸运能在老朽的木头没有倒塌的情况下爬到了地上。他比以前高大得多;年长得多。  
他跟着Joker的脚步走，尽量减少噪音。吹过高草丛的风也掩盖了他的存在。最后，Jason到达了山丘顶，往下看去。他追上了Joker，对方正站在一个高大、威严、灰色的东西前面;Bruce的墓碑。  
Jason的心一瞬间变得冰凉;像风一样冷。他和Bruce可能有分歧，但他心里仍然有一份对他视为父亲的人的忠诚。Jason真的有些觉得Joker不配触碰覆盖在坟墓上的泥土。如果他哪怕有一秒钟认为他应该得到更多的东西，那么他就应该被打个半死——  
Joker从口袋里掏出了什么东西;是那簇粉红色的花。Jason看着小丑吸入它甜美的气味，然后慢慢地，几乎是虔诚地，把它放在墓碑上。风刮起来了，吹得那人的绿头发舞动起来，那双骨瘦如柴的胳膊交叉，环抱住身躯。他看上去那么小，那么孤独，那么冷。  
Jason呼了口气，把眼睛转开。现在是谁没权力做什么事了?这又是他意识到他不应该看到的时刻。他看的东西太私人，太吓人了，让他觉得受到了侵犯!Joker在想念着一个人。思之若狂，求之若渴。他为他而哀悼!他应该留给他空间去回忆。  
但是,他不能。风越来越大了。Joker甚至没有穿外套;他真是疯了。Hood权衡了他的选择。如果他把他留在这里，小丑病了，在他康复前不得不在床上躺上几天，甚至几周，Jason就要负责了。他刚从昏迷中醒来。Joker还不够强壮，不能像现在这样无忧无虑地想干什么就干什么。他也没有常识知道如何照顾自己;如果说在过去的几个星期里观察他教会了Hood什么的话，那就是这个。  
于是，Jason怒气冲冲地呼了口气，沿着石头路走下山坡，去接小丑王子。一阵衣服的摩擦声后，Jason把他厚重的皮大衣披在了Joker的肩上。  
“给。”  
“哈。真-真是个绅士，H-Hoodsie。”Joker牙齿打颤还不忘咧嘴。  
“闭嘴。我只是不想你生病之后照顾你这个可怜虫（sorry ass）。在你离开之前就不会拿件外套吗?”  
“什么，又在说我的屁股了?哈!还有，不会呀！但是,嘿,你看！不知道怎么回事我的肩膀上就出现了一件外套呢!真神奇！”  
“被宠坏了的小丑。”  
他们俩一起转过身去，对着坟墓看了一会儿。Jason打破了他们之间的沉默。  
“我知道信息的意思了。”  
“哦?”Joker问道，开始好奇了。  
“我不能一直看着你。总有一天，你会找到办法摆脱我的，如果你真的想这么做的话。”

现在，他的注意力完全集中在Jason身上了。他不在看向墓碑，转过身来面对着Jason，直视着他的眼睛。

“还有呢？”

”还有……我们必须学会相互信任，如果这一切要继续的话。”  
Joker笑了笑，伸手拍了拍Jason的肩膀，另一只手抓着外套，以免被风吹走。  
“你说到点子上了，Hoodsie!这正是我需要你明白的!”  
Joker转身，看着蝙蝠侠的坟墓，风吹起了外套下摆。  
“你不必喜欢我，Jason。但是，当我坠落…我希望你能在那里，能抓住我。而我也会为你这么做的。”  
“放屁。”  
Joker笑了，然后转身向Jason伸出手来。起初，Hood退缩了。当Joker向别人伸出手握手时，这意味着在致命的蜂鸣器和欺骗。但是，接着，Joker的手变成了一个熟悉的形状;他在向Jason伸出他的小手指。  
“拉勾勾?我们是五岁吗?”  
Joker咯咯地笑了笑，然后咧嘴。  
“有点幼稚，是不是?但是，这就是我喜欢的地方!想想我的握手吧!你不想和要我握手的。我用它们杀的人比我能数的还多!政客们也是。但是,拉勾勾?我想不出比这更真诚的了，你呢?！我从来没做过。我从来没有理由需要一个真正信任我的人!所以，这是一件特别的事!只有我们两个人知道的事。”  
Jason用怀疑的目光盯着Joker仍然伸着的小指，然后把目光移回到那双明亮的绿眼睛上;如果这是个谎言，他决心把它查出来。  
“为什么赢得我的信任这么重要?为什么不是Dick的，或者那个替补的，甚至那个该死的小恶魔的?”  
Joker窃笑了一下，然后深吸一口气让自己平静下来。  
“因为Dickie和Timmy想信任我。Dammie想杀了我，这现在正合我意，哈!他生气的时候那么可爱!像只小蝙蝠，但更致命，你知道吗?但是,你?哦,你。”  
他玩弄着皮大衣的领子，微笑就像吃到了奶油的猫咪一样心满意足。  
“你像是一颗很难撬开的坚果。”  
“所以，就这样?我对你来说就是个挑战?来满足你对游戏的变态需求?”  
“哈！有点像。但是，不全是。你的壳越硬，里面果仁就越甜美。”  
Joker慢慢地绕着Jason转圈，手指滑过他僵硬的肩膀和后背。Jason禁不住打了个寒颤。  
“Batsy很傻，他不知道你是他最宝贵的财富。你的信任很难被赢得，因为你和我一样聪明，和他一样固执，哈!但是，一旦我赢得了它，我敢打赌你下一颗挨得子弹会是为了我;事实上，我敢拿我的生命打赌——”

当Joker再次站到他面前时，Jason抓住了那只游走的手，紧紧地握着。但是，他并没有挤压它，伤害他，而是最终举起了一只手，伸出了自己的小指。Joker眨了两下眼睛，像只萤火虫一样亮了起来，意识到他刚刚说服了红头罩。他等着Jason松开他的手，这样他们就能拉钩，交易成功。

但是，就在那时，挤压来了。Joker畏缩了一下，然后他的嘴唇上露出了一个尖锐的微笑。好吧，那一下会让他留下淤青的!哦，好吧，几处瘀伤又有什么关系…毕竟他们是……队友?他们现在变成队友了吗?无论如何，看到Jason的目光如此专注热烈地盯着自己已经值得了;在这一时刻，他是年轻人注意力唯一的焦点。这一刻将永远改变一切。Joker愿意相信Jason终于有了一些信心，因为他知道Joker这一次是认真的。一旦他们把小手指连在一起，它就开始有约束力了。Joker不会背叛Jason。他已经失去了生命中的黑色;他需要不惜一切代价保留住这一抹红。  
”一次机会,Joker。这就是我给你的全部。你一背叛我，这个小约定就取消了。明白吗?”  
“呼! !你知道我明白的!现在，我们到底要不要做这件事了?”  
就这样，他们把彼此最小的手指连在一起，把他们的命运也连在了一起。他们一分开，Joker就笑着拍了拍手，  
“嗯，我想这意味着我们还有很多工作要做!但是，首先，我想我们应该谈谈我们之间的小礼节了!哎，我能叫你Jay吗?”  
“别得寸进尺，Joker。现在回屋吧。”  
Joker没有争辩。他只是跟着Jason回到了庄园。红头罩准备睡觉了。当他准备关灯的时候，才意识到Joker还拿着他的外套。所以，他走下蝙蝠洞里去拿回它，却发现Joker把它当成了枕头用。  
“该死的小丑。”

他知道他现在应该把它拿回去。于是，Jason走进房间，走到另一个人的床边，伸手去拿他的夹克。Joker在睡梦中喃喃自语着，然后把那块皮衣团抱得更紧了，紧贴着他的脸;Jason缩回手，捋了捋头发。也许，他可以明天再来取。在他度过了漫长的一天之后，现在要把它收回来会造成的麻烦似乎不是很值得。顺便一提，Joker并不是唯一一个担心自己心软了的人。

于是，没穿外套的Jason回到楼上，爬进他温暖舒适的床。但是，他无法入睡。他的脑子里不断地重复着这一天发生的事情，试图理清它们。和蝙蝠家族的成员互动的Joker并不是他所认识的Joker。悲剧能改变一个人吗?还是Joker有他不知道的另一面?蝙蝠侠在黑暗寂静的夜晚见到的就是这一面吗？他的胸口发紧，他咆哮着，翻过身，把被子拉到脖子上边。然而，当他们的小手指像链条一样环环相扣的画面浮现在脑海中时，这种感觉减轻了。Jason·Todd终于睡着了，一丝微笑浮现在他的嘴角。不过，他进入梦乡之前的最后一个念头肯定会带来酸涩的梦境：红头罩好奇他刚刚是不是和魔鬼做了个交易。


	12. Sleep is Golden睡眠是金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker这些年来头一回好好睡了一觉，还又一次拥有了舞蹈的机会。总的来说，今天是个好日子。

Joker是出了名的睡不着，而这么说都未免太轻描淡写了。他在阿卡姆疯人院的医疗档案中把他列为慢性失眠症患者。他要么熬夜好几天,让医务人员没有选择,只能给他打一针药物鸡尾酒——药性大到可以麻醉大象的那种；或者，犯罪小丑王子会睡少的可怜的一会儿，将将够维持身心健康。

这是医生们认为会折磨他们苍白的病人一辈子的疾病。然而，在那个凉爽的周一早上，小丑醒来后有了一个不可思议的发现，这个发现可能会让医学专家认为他们关于他的一切认识都不再成立了。

Joker呻吟着，他听到了敲打的声音，伴随着奇怪的踢踏声。他翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里，不愿面对这一天。但是枕头顶在他脸上很硬;没有弹性。Joker坐了起来，眨了眨眼睛让他的睡意消失了，视线聚焦，才意识到这个东西根本不是枕头。硬邦邦卷成一团的皮革让小丑惊讶地眨了眨眼。这不是Jason的吗?

他把大衣拿起来，抱在胸前。他的小拇指与某个人的相扣的画面飞回到他的脑海中，他的脸上露出了笑容。但是，这并没有持续多久，蝙蝠洞里传来了一声超级响亮的撞击声，小丑开始觉得他宁愿跟一面不停响的锣待在一个房间了。他又呻吟了一声，怀里还抱着那件大衣躺回床上。

“看在通心粉和奶酪的份儿上！那些男孩儿在搞什么鬼!?春季大扫除? !现在几点了?”

小丑看了一眼闹钟，然后看了两眼。这不可能。他一跃而起，抓起这个装置，把它放在耳边，听着它的内部的响动声;对他来说，这听起来挺准时的。所以，这只能意味着——

“好吧，我真是日了狗了。”Joker目瞪口呆了，“我整晚都睡着了!我从那以后就没——”

他的脑海中闪现出一个比他肤色深得多的男人，这让Joker皱起了眉头，双手捂了头。当另一个人的生活画面突然出现在他脑海中时，他的头就会爆发出剧烈的疼痛。他讨厌在他之前还有一个活着的人，用的是他自己的身体。一个可能有所爱之人，事业有成的人，可能还有个正常的头脑。一个与自己截然相反的人。

这个想法使他心烦意乱，坦率地说，还让他心灰意冷。而小丑对这样的事情会怎么做呢?当然是杀了他们了。但是，他不能杀死那个人;你不可能杀死一个已经死了的东西。

所以，他做了其次好的事。Joker把他埋了。Joker挖了一个新洞，把他扔进了一个很深的坑里，让他花上几亿年才能爬上来。是的，他会再出现的;他总是会的。但是，眼不见，心不烦。现在这个人走了，Joker可以做他最擅长的事了;他会活在当下。

说到当下的乐趣，有人敲了敲他的门。Alfred还没来得及宣布自己的到来，煎饼的香味就暴露了他。

“进来吧，吉夫斯!”

Alfred叹了口气。为什么他不能叫自己的名字?小丑叫他吉夫斯、杰弗里，甚至达克沃斯，显示了他对老式卡通的青睐;但是,从不是Alfred。可是，提起正式的抱怨还是没有用的，是吗?至少对Joker来说没用。所以，Alfred忽略掉这件事，他打开门，向小丑打招呼，然后上了早餐。

“床上服务？哈!今天是什么日子? !”

“当饭点你没有出现并和其他人一起吃饭，我就冒昧地把你的饭拿来了。用餐愉快，先生。”

“哎哟!”看到煎饼上涂满了奶油、草莓、糖屑、樱桃和许多他喜欢吃的东西，Joker叫道，“都是我的最爱!嗷，要是我不知道的话，我会说你是想贿赂我，管家福!”

Alfred抑制住翻白眼的冲动;这是迄今为止最糟糕的昵称。

“恰恰相反。我从Tim少爷那里听说你昨天外出时表现得很好。把这对你的奖励吧，因为你没有给这些年轻人带来他们无法承受的更多痛苦。”

Joker对他干面包一样的冷幽默眨了眨眼睛，看着管家离开。他的脸上露出了笑容，发出一阵咯咯的笑声。

“所以，Batsy就是从他这儿学的!”

当Joker吃着煎饼时，他开始考虑Alfred·Pennyworth究竟有着怎样的地位。他知道他的黑暗骑士是谁有一阵了。但是，他从来没有想过要挖得更深。他并不是只爱着那个面具;他只知道，当他的另一半作为Bruce Wayne时，他暴露给饥渴的摄像头的迷人笑容从不是真的。

但是，当Joker做了最糟糕的事情时，他那冷酷的怒容呢?当他亲爱的摧毁他的计谋时，脸上露出的邪笑呢?哦，那些表情才是真实的。所以，犯罪的小丑王子明白，他的爱人的真实身份，他真正的内在,是蝙蝠。

但是蝙蝠不是被生出来的。他是被创造的。他的父母去世了，Joker知道这一点。但是，他从来没有停下来想过接下来会发生什么。经过一番思考，小丑意识到答案很清楚;接下来发生的事就是Alfred·Pennyworth。他养大了这位义警，并帮助他成为了一名优秀的英雄;他给了蝙蝠侠翅膀。

Joker停下咀嚼，认真地看着煎饼。这个煎饼看起来像一件艺术品，尝起来像一个梦。Alfred做的。他把它们做得完美无缺;就像他把Bruce从一个孩子塑造成一个男人一样。在Joker的心里，关于Alfred的情绪开始生根，一种罕见得难以形容，很少有人收到过的东西;他的尊重。

嗯，也许从现在起我要管那个老家伙叫Alf啦。

Joker一完成他比平常更深的思考和他的早餐，他就穿上了他的一些新衣服:一条炭灰色的裤子，一件亮黄色的礼服衬衫和一件紫色的开襟羊毛衫。他穿上一双同样是紫色的软底便鞋，进了山洞，想看看那些噪音到底是怎么回事。

他走到栏杆跟前，看到了一个又大又圆的平台，中央有两个人影。红罗宾和夜翼在比赛。单棒对着双棍。啊，这就是声音的来源!在靠在栏杆上之前，Joker出神地呼了口气。这就像观看动态的诗歌;小丑看到的打斗场面似乎都是在上辈子了。但遗憾的是，这种优雅、速度和力量的舞蹈并没有持续太久。Dick把Tim打得落花流水。是他优越的经验使他占优势吗?还是他更大的体型?

“我从没见你在打架时这么严肃。今天你的疯脑子里又想的是什么?”

Joker转过身去，正好赶上Jason出现在他身边。他的头发被汗水弄湿了，脖子上挂着一条毛巾;他一定刚做完锻炼。

“好吧，如果你一定要知道，我只是在想我和Batsy以前是怎么针锋相对的!我敢肯定外人看到的一定有点像刚刚发生的事情!你觉得呢,Hoodsie?看起来像是以卵击石不?”

Jason交叉着双臂呼了口气，开始他的黑色幽默。

“更糟。Tim可能和你一样瘦，但他受过良好的训练。你的动作对一个从未见过你的人来说不可预测，但对一个像蝙蝠侠一样了解你的人来说?这么说吧，你的疯狂是有规律的，它有模式。难怪你的屁股总是被踢了。”

“哦,真的吗?哈!你是说，有模式?我的疯狂有规律?!”小丑咧开嘴笑着轻声说道:“想学学吗?”

Jason转过头来盯着小丑，好像他疯得没救了。

“你在说什么，小丑?”

“哎呀，我还以为我的邀请像水晶一样清楚，而且比水晶还要诱人呢!哈!好吧，我再试一次。这次听清楚了!你，想和我，跳舞，吗?”

“你是说拳击？”

“拳击、跳舞、打架，什么都行!如果对你来说都一样的话，Jay!”

“别叫我Jay。你知道我会用你擦地板的，对吧?你主动要求的，可别到时候去找Dick哭鼻子。”

“呼! !你可真自信！你不是Batsy，你知道!你凭什么认为我会让你赢?”

“你是说这么多年来，你都对Bruce放水了?”

“嗯，我想你只有和我打一架才能知道了!呼!那么，你要怎么办呢，Hoodsie?”

Jason思考了一会儿他的决定。这件事不能掉以轻心。如果他和Joker搏斗，他可能会产生无法控制的冲动。小丑可能也知道这一点。他看向Joker，他仍然调皮地笑着。事实上，Jason敢说那个笑变宽了整整一厘米。哦，是的，Joker知道，而且他很喜欢这个主意;强迫Jason与内心的恶魔斗争，保护另一个人不受它的伤害。

这个意识让红头罩想直接拒绝他。但是，他也知道，如果他们要共事，这只是他们必须经历的数百件事情之一。如果他们之间要建立信任，虽然听起来那么可笑，他就必须投入精力;他们两人都是。

“十分钟后去训练场等我。”

Joker高兴地咯咯笑了起来。

“好呀！来跳恰恰吧!”

十分钟后，Jason穿着他全套的红头罩装备到达了。他恼怒地咆哮着。那个小丑到底在哪里?他正要走开，让那个混蛋等着了。但是，就在那时，他走出了阴影。看起来这些年，蝙蝠侠似乎不仅保留了Joker的一些武器和装备。

那翠绿色的领结，那件晃眼的黄色衬衫，还有所有那些深色的、经典的、带着细条纹的紫色;它们带回了他从来不想回忆的记忆。Jason在头盔下深深地吸了一口气。

好的,保持冷静。如果你杀了那个混蛋，你是正中了他的下怀。不管怎样，他都会扭转局势，让自己能够赢。不管发生什么事，他总是笑个不停。你必须接受这一点。这不是复仇。这是关于克服这些破事。做更强大的那个。你能做到的，Jason。

“你鼓舞士气的话小讲话完了吗?”

Jason愣住了。他知道他没有把这些话大声说出来。所以,他是怎么——

“哦,得了!别那么惊讶!我是天生的读人高手，记得吗?”

Joker自信地大步绕着他转圈，整理了袖口。Jason头盔上的白色眼睛眯了起来。那些袖扣可能填满了酸;或者是炸药。他不像蝙蝠侠那样熟悉小丑的把戏。因此，红头罩需要为可能发生的任何事情做好准备。特别是Joker声称这些年来他一直对蝙蝠侠放水了之后。这很难让人接受，但如果他对小丑有一点毫无疑问的了解，那就是他总是出人意料。

“我知道你在想什么!你的一部分那么想杀了我!我可以想象，你将用你的每一点精力与这种冲动作斗争!尤其是昨晚之后，呼!”

“昨晚发生什么事了?”Tim小声对Dick说道，他俩坐在蝙蝠电脑旁，正尝试着看起来有事干而不是直直地盯着下面平台上那两个人的举动。Dick只能耸耸肩作为回应。

两个男孩都被抛在一边，Joker和Jason则沉浸在他们自己的小世界里。不过，那样也好。Dick需要了解他们之间发生了什么。也许这样轻轻松松就能给予他想要的答案。

“现在，你会认为我知道了这一点，就会让你轻松些!哈!远非如此，Hoodsie!我可不打算来一次公园散步，相反，我会彻底让你措手不及，而且我会享受每一秒的!所以，做好准备，Jason!”

“我认为你在虚张声势。”Jason说着，让小丑停了下来。

“哦?”

“对。我认为你耍的只是一个我们都见过的廉价老把戏。你讨厌失败。然而，你却在试图把你输给蝙蝠侠的原因都归结于……什么?体育精神?放屁。”

Jason笑了。Joker不是唯一会击破心理防线的人。Joker又停止了兜圈子，喉咙发出低沉的笑声。这声音是那么危险，那么令人心寒，即使在离他那么远的地方，Tim也被它吓倒了。他知道黑杰克可能正对着Jason撒谎;欺骗是他武器库中最强大的武器之一。他们都知道。

但是，如果他不是呢?如果小丑一直在防水，这样他就不会杀了他爱着的人呢?这样游戏就可以永远继续了?有可能。它符合他一直以来的行为。Tim认为这是假设的证明依据。如果小丑使出他们从未见过的武器，这就表明小丑说的是真话。如果不呢?他就只是夸夸其谈。

Dick和Tim现在开始明目张胆地观看了，但是没有人注意到。Joker继续他的步伐，像捕食者一样围绕着，而Jason站在那里，他的姿势坚定而平静。但是，他内心呢?JasonTodd的每一根神经都紧绷着;保持警惕。每走一圈小丑都越来越近，这样微小的诱捕普通人是不会注意到的。但是,Jason注意到了。哦，不，他能感觉到;小丑准备好扑上来了。

不对。小丑突然停了下来，开始发抖。笑声从他口中爆发出来，在洞穴中回荡，惊扰了那些逃到更深处洞穴的蝙蝠。Jason看着小丑失去了镇定，眯起了眼睛。

“你能不能别胡闹了，赶紧来对付我?”

“噢,Jason!干嘛那么严肃呢?”

说到这里，Joker张开手，露出了他在大笑时扯下的一个袖扣;一个完全没有被注意到的行为。

“接住!”

Joker把它扔到Jason面前，随着山洞的地板上几下跳动，它炸开，散出一股浓烟。寂静存留了一段时间。然后，咯咯的笑声开始在烟雾中出现又消失。Jason交叉着双臂，并不觉得有趣。他和其他知Robin以前都看过这首歌和舞蹈，最近的版本是用在黑面具身上。它把犯罪头目吓得魂飞魄散，惊慌失措中浪费了所有的子弹。但是，这对Jason不起作用。

“又是这个?雾，黑暗，都一样。看来我是对的。”

“哦，不要太肯定，Hoodsie-hehehehe!”

说完，笑声就完全消失了。所有声音都是如此。没有脚步声，没有呼吸，什么也没有。就好像犯罪小丑王子变成了烟雾一样。有那么几次，恨之丑角成功地让蝙蝠侠或者他们中的任何一个人毫无防备。不过，通常情况下，他们是在充满藏身之处、临时武器和大量危险的地方。

但这次不是这样。相反，Joker向他展示了很少被展示的一面，因为它与他为公众描绘的多彩的的表演者形象形成了鲜明的对比，以至于有可能把那个形象撕成碎片;小丑王子炫耀着他的隐蔽能力，藏身在烟雾里。

所以，Jason做好了准备。他确信小丑会跑到他后面去。他总是这样做的——一个尖锐的东西压在他的颈静脉上;那个混蛋是从前面来的!小丑把这个东西压进Jason的皮肤里，切了一个小口，让红头罩皱眉。他能听到他说的每一个字之间都巧妙地沾染了着他的笑意，向他保证小丑在微笑，即使他看不见。

“猜猜我是谁?”

小丑还没来得及开怀大笑，就被一拳打在了脸上。小丑可能已经占了他的便宜，但他也牺牲了自己的优势，暴露了自己的位置。现在，Joker正在Jason想要的地方。

小丑恢复过来，自己也打了几拳，但随着烟雾的消散，他的庇护很快就消失了。Jason挡住了混乱的攻击，蹲下伸腿把Joker绊倒，扑到他身上。Joker挣扎着，Jason用全身的重量把他压住。但是，当他安静下来，朝他咧嘴一笑时，红头罩才知道他有麻烦了。他只是还不知道为什么。

Joker猛地扯了他的手，而Jason只抓着…假的小丑武胳膊! ?苍白的人邪恶地笑了一下，抓住衣领上的花，把一股绿色的酸液喷到Jason全副武装的胸甲上。

“妈的!”

溶剂的威力如此之大，它腐蚀了金属，露出了其中的一些电子元件。轻轻一挥手腕，小丑就掏出一把刀，对准了他刚刚造成的弱点!Jason猛地从小丑身上跳下来，想重新振作起来，但小丑和他一样迅速。他向前冲去，挥舞着他的刀，像女妖一样尖声大笑，几乎是在训练场上追着Jason跑。

看到Joker像这样打斗让所有人都猝不及防，尤其是Jason，他正在亲身经历这一切。这有点不正常。他的动作太快，不可能只是一个皮肤漂白的人做得到的。而小丑似乎能够随意控制自己的肾上腺素，产生暂时的爆发力。对一个骨瘦如柴的人来说，能有如此强大的力量，对一个头脑如此混乱的人来说，能有这样的控制力，这不能不令人印象深刻。

但是，Hood已经受够了。小丑再次挥刀时，手腕被抓住了。骨与骨的摩擦。小丑知道Jason一言不发的威胁是什么。信息很简单;放下刀子，不然你的手腕就断了。一个软弱的人，为了不让自己骨折，会就此放弃;但小丑并不是软弱的人。

他抓着那把刀，固执地，把它抓得更紧了。他的皮手套因用力过猛而吱吱作响。他凑近面罩，仿佛能透过面罩看到另一个人的蓝眼睛。他的笑容越来越大。他正试探Jason敢不敢那么做。Jason也眯起了眼睛。空气变得凝重，Jason与他内心的恶魔为控制而战。

啪!

刀子哗啦一声掉在地板上，小丑踉踉跄跄地退了回来。但是，在检查他的手腕后，小丑发现他的手腕没有骨折。只是扭伤了。他惊讶地对着自己肿胀的伤处眨了眨眼睛。蝙蝠侠会折断它。他把自己送进医院的次数多得他数不清。但是，Jason，暴脾气小爆竹，这个脾气最糟糕的蝙蝠家族成员，表现出了克制。

Joker确信这不是出于软弱。他了解这个男孩儿。这是那个杀害了无数罪犯的红头罩;他甚至能砍下一个人的头，塞进一个行李袋里给其他人看，吓得他们屈服。他不是一个心肠软的人。所以,为什么?

之后，战斗呈现出了完全不同的感觉。Joker和Jason开始了肉搏战。没有更多的化学品，把戏或花招。没有它们，他的屁股就立刻开始被踢啦。然而，这并不意味着他没有再接再厉。小丑是一个坚强的小混蛋。他可以承受打击，继续前进，即使他处于劣势;这是Jason无法控制，只能佩服的一点。

但是，即使是小丑王子也有他的极限。他试了又试，想要激怒Jason，让他变得残忍，测试每一个极限，就像他承诺的那样，按下每一个按钮想要他失控。但是，Hood没有打断一根骨头。他画了一条线，似乎不愿意越过。最后，小丑的身体被猛撞在地上，空气被挤出了他的身体。这最终结束了他的努力。他躺在那里，直到开始咳嗽，终于又能呼吸了。然而呼吸进来的氧气很快就被浪费在笑上了。

“Hoohoohoohoohoo !”

Jason摇了摇头，然后走到小丑面前。他伸出手来。小丑笑着握住了它。然而，就在这是，Jason的身体因为被电击而震动。只持续了一秒钟，小丑就把他的手抽开，露出了蜂鸣器，脸上露出了然的表情。

“我就知道。”Hood叹了口气，蹲到小丑的高度，“你要用它来对付你我盔甲里露出来的的电子枪的。为什么没有?”

“不知道，你为什么不把我的手腕摔断呢?”小丑反驳道。

“你全身骨折对我没多大用处，Joker。”

小丑微微皱着的嘴唇慢慢地变成了一个奇怪的笑容，使他的眼睛闪闪发光。Dick和Tim感到困惑不解。但是，很快红罗宾就恍然大悟。Jason刚刚坦白了。“用处”这个词经常可以用来代替“需要”这个词。Jason刚刚告诉小丑他需要他。

不仅如此，Joker一直是这场比赛的真正赢家。他花了这么长时间做准备，是因为他对每一个细节都做了计划，甚至在登台之前就确保了自己的胜利。他已经给他的蜂鸣器充好电准备好了，等着合适的机会使用它，如果他用了呢?一旦它遇到Jason的电击技术的电线，它就会电击红头罩，要么让反英雄陷入昏迷，要么更糟，直接杀死他。

这意味着小丑随时都可以杀了他。但是，他选择不这样做。那个对每一个笑话结尾的笑点都无比享受的疯子抑制住了自己的杀人倾向;就像Jason压抑自己的冲动一样。Joker甚至让Jason知道他本可以杀死他，但他没有。他的意图很清楚;Joker正试图建立信任。

当Jason再次伸出手来扶他起来时，年长的那个用他那没有武器的手掌握住了他的。Jason毫不费力地把小丑扶了起来。他们的手贴在一起了一小会儿。昨天晚上他们把小手指连在一起;现在，他们能够毫无嫌隙地牵手了;这是进步！

“为什么小丑和Todd手牵着手?”Damian穿着便服走进房间，他也许是要在一个倒霉的假人身上发泄生活中的一些小沮丧。

Dick挑了挑眉毛，然后回头看了看训练台上的那两个人，冒险给了Jason一个暧昧的眼神。

“这是个好问题。”

Jason叹了口气，松开手，这时才意识到这一切看起来的样子。Joker眨了眨眼睛，害羞地朝Jason笑了笑，同样意识到他们呈现的是什么样的形象。

“Jason,小可爱!如果你想牵我的手，你只需要说就好啦！哈哈哈!”

“闭嘴,小丑。”

但是，他很快冷静下来。这并不是小丑的错。至少不全是。所以，他换了一种思路。

“好吧。你不只有些老掉牙的把戏。但是，并没有变太多。”

“嘿!我把你的生命握在手中，没有像生日蛋糕上的蜡烛一样把它吹灭!而这就是我得到的感谢!？”

小丑把脸转向一边，不看Jason，交叉着双臂。年轻人看到小丑如此生气的样子，笑了起来。他正噘着嘴，气鼓鼓的。那么孩子气。不知怎么的，这让他看起来更年轻了。

“我想说的是，想学一些新把戏吗?”

小丑打量着另一个人，琢磨着红头罩看他是不是认真的。Jason脸上带着一丝微笑，而不是那种轻蔑的笑。小丑王子又一次面对着他了，一根手指压在下嘴唇上。他显然对这个想法很感兴趣。

“你是认真的吗?”

“Jason先提出的，但我实际上也想问你是否想从我这里学习一些技巧。”Dick边说边走下楼梯，来到训练室和他们会合。

“如果你愿意，我也可以教你一些东西的。”Tim谦虚地说道，抓着后脑勺。

“呵。你们都是傻了吧。”Damian责备道，“小丑已经很烦人了。如果他被Robin们训练，他就会更像一只罗宾。然后，你就会制造出一种更难控制的武器。”

“天啊，蝙蝠宝宝!正中心脏!哈!我的意思是，我就站在这里呢，你知道!”

Damian沉默了一会儿，然后眯起眼睛看着那个小丑。

“是的,你是。所以，有件事我觉得我应该告诉你，让你明白。我不在乎你是否知道我有多看低你。”

说完，Damian转身向单独的训练室走去。小丑的笑容变得甜美起来，他把手指交叉在一起，这个姿势显示出他对这个如此残忍的孩子姑妈般的喜爱。

“哦，他太可爱了!他就像一只生闷气的迷你版小蝙蝠!他长大后会让很多人心碎的!还有很多人头碎!哈哈哈!”

Jason摇摇头，面对他的罗宾同伴。

“我不敢相信你们也要插一脚。想抢我的风头是吗?”

“如果他能接受全面的教育，那就太好了。”Dick笑着坚持说:“此外，他得先练出肌肉。我觉得让他去做这件事本身就是一项全职工作。你需要帮助。”

“又来了!我就站在这儿呢!”小丑叫道:“你想让我失去我少女般的身材!你是什么，疯子吗!?你知道保持模特一样苗条有多难吗?另外，你们这些男孩儿真的认为我能锻炼出肌肉?在我掉进的神秘汤里泡一泡，然后，你保持一个健康的身材给我看看!”

“你试过吗?”Jason挑了挑眉毛问道，“还是你认为自己根本做不到?”

“唔,才不是!有——哦，我明白了!逆反心理!哈!不错啊!你差点就把我骗住了，Jay-Jay!”

“我说了别叫我Jay。”

“啊啊啊!”小丑摇着手指说，“你说别叫Jay，没说别叫Jay-Jay!但是，不管怎样，我们刚刚讲到哪了?哦,对了。增加体重。在这些骨头上锻炼出肌肉。这真的那么重要吗?”

“Joker，更多的肌肉不禁能保护你免受伤害，也会给你更多的灵活性来躲避攻击。”Tim把他的意见说了出来。

“一旦你学会了如何攀爬建筑物和在空中滑翔，你的速度也会得到很好的利用。”Dick补充道。

“还有，当你打别人的时候，会更疼。”Jason交叉着双臂说。

“嗷，很难对所有这些说不，哈!好吧，孩子们，我们从哪里开始?哦，还有一个简单的问题!如果我报名参加的话，我不是必须穿带R的衣服，是吗?”

就这一个问题让Dick和Tim笑得前仰后合，甚至让Jason也轻笑了起来。总的来说，今天是个好日子。就这样，Joker开始了他所谓的“罗宾训练”。

 


	13. Rainbow Runners彩虹跑者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker终于尝到了训练的滋味儿！罗宾们能教会老丑新把戏吗？

Joker把运动鞋的鞋带系上，站起来对着镜子看了看自己。霓虹绿的运动短裤，紫色的t恤，粉色的长袜子和一双雪白的的Skechers鞋让他的装扮更加完美。与其他夺人眼球的颜色相比，这双鞋显得平淡无奇。但是，这双运动鞋有一个翻转，Joker认为这是他整套服装完美无缺的原因。随着鞋跟咔哒一声，他像个孩子一样咧着嘴笑了，他的鞋跟开始闪烁着彩虹的各种颜色;那么多漂亮的光!他的新鞋子使他想起圣诞树!  
“哈哈哈!”  
敲门声响起，把他的注意力从炫目的鞋子上转移开。  
“你准备好了吗，Joker?”  
“我马上就出去，迪基鸟!等我梳好这几缕不听话的头发!”  
“我们只是在锻炼，Joker。”Dick对Joker的虚荣心感到有点好笑，“我们没人会是光鲜又亮丽的，尤其是在这一切结束之后。”  
“我的鞋子亮了，所以你的观点不成立哦，哈!此外，我必须有一头漂亮的头发来搭配我闪闪亮的新鞋子!”  
说完，Joker一只手捧起梳子，另一只手化妆，唱着欢快的歌。  
“我的小灯笼呀~我要让它闪耀!我的小灯笼呀~我要让它闪耀!”  
Dick摇了摇头，用手捋了捋自己凌乱的头发。当Joker正在进行他的美妆程序时，和他争论或催促他前进是没有用的。如果说几天前Jason头上的包教会了他什么的话，那就是当Joker在画脸的时候走到他旁边打扰他是一个非常糟糕的主意;耐心是最好的策略。  
终于，他猛地推开门，向年轻人打招呼，就像在面对整个演播室的观众一样。这位曾经的黑杰克看起来像是准备直播跑个跑马拉松，或者出现在埃尔顿·约翰的最新音乐视频中。嗯，夜翼肯定这样完美的架势也就保持个半个小时，然后就会在剧烈的运动里灰飞烟灭了。  
但是，如果这让Joker高兴，又有什么害处呢?Dick会再进一步;如果不涉及谋杀、开膛破肚或食人，为什么不允许Joker享受他的小乐趣呢?蝙蝠侠是严厉的独裁主义者，还不仅仅是针对他的门徒;Joker也经常受到黑暗骑士控制欲的伤害。  
当Joker转了一小圈，问他喜不喜欢自己的衣服时，Dick的思绪把他带回到了很久以前。第一只罗宾鸟跳到蝙蝠电脑前，他的斗篷在身后飞扬，跳上了控制台的椅子。前一天晚上，他用一个隐藏的摄像头捕捉到蝙蝠侠输入密码时，他觉得自己多么聪明啊!当他发现他导师在阿卡姆的影像时，他觉得自己多么聪明啊。  
“如果蝙蝠侠不带我一起去，那我就盯着他好了!”  
但是，那天晚上，他明白了有些东西是不应该被看见的，而一旦它们被看见了，它们就不可能被忘却。在425号房，蝙蝠侠在被拖进来的Joker面前显得十分高大。义警把阿卡姆那件朴素的、白色的病人服扔向Joker，厉声命令道:  
“穿上。”  
“哈!怎么了,Batsy !你这个淘气的男孩!想偷偷看一眼吗?但是，说真的，你不打算转过身，给你的老朋友一点隐私吗?”  
“不。快点。”  
Joker翻了翻眼睛，一件一件地脱下西装，小心翼翼地叠好每一件衣服，即使那些布料在那天晚上早些时候的战斗中全被撕破了。他换上漂白了他的织物。它们偷走了他作为犯罪小丑王子的活力。他伸开双臂，展示自己。  
小丑配合了;但是，这对Bruce来说还不够好。Dick不知道是什么原因促使他看做父亲的人做出这样的举动;也许那天晚上的死亡人数高得无法形容。或者也许他已经没有耐心剩下了。不管怎样，他用一只手抓住Joker叠起来的夹克，另一只手抓住Joker新穿上的衬衫的前襟。Dick惊恐地看着蝙蝠侠把Joker按倒，粗暴地把Joker脸上的化妆品擦掉了。  
这引起了一场绝望的斗争。Joker在整段时间里又踢又抓又笑又叫，显然是崩溃了。他赤裸的脸露出来后，Dick就看不见了，因为蝙蝠侠挡住了镜头的视线。男人沉默着一动不动，Dick几乎能感觉到Joker给他的“亲爱的”受到背叛的眼神。  
对自己看到的东西满意之后，黑暗骑士才带着Joker的旧衣服离开了牢房。Joker坐在那里，双手捂着脸。他没有哭;这更像是他试图从世界面前藏起来。Dick还记得那件事对他年轻时的影响有多深。无论Joker做了什么，Dick都能感觉到他的痛苦，并或多或少可以感同身受。  
现在他是个成年人了，他更了解当时的情况。阿卡姆的政策是剥夺病人的任何个性特征，希望把他们从犯罪史中分离出来。他们认为，要让哥谭市的犯罪精神病患者康复，第一步就是要剥夺他们的身份。哈维的硬币、哈莉的锤子、谜语人的手杖和企鹅的礼帽都被加到了这堆被没收的物品中。Joker向这堆东西里牺牲了什么?他的脸。  
罗宾们至少有一个选择。他们选择成为这支复制品组成的大军。他们每个人都骄傲地戴上“R”，牺牲了自己;为适应他们事业的需要而建立的儿童军队。但是,Joker呢?他的所有自我意识都被剥夺了。他从来没有选择。每一次，他都被一个不能接受他的僵硬制度强迫屈服。一个不尊重自己感情和个人能动性的制度。甚至在最无害的事情上也在伤害着他;比如一层简单的口红。Joker把世界当成他的敌人，反抗和平与秩序很奇怪么?他很可能觉得它在试图抹去他。  
不，Dick没有为Joker的错误行为辩解。他并不是说他是一个无助的受害者，或是一个需要被拯救的少女。他只是承认Joker和大多数人一样有感情。虽然这个人没有什么良心，但他现在在做好事。蝙蝠侠相信惩罚和强迫他人严苛行事。但是，Dick相信怜悯和积极的鼓励;它确实起作用了。  
他对着Joker温和地笑了笑，而Joker也对他马力全开地微笑着。那个可怜的人被困在他那冰冷狭小的牢房里，试图向整个世界隐藏自己的形象消失了，取而代之的是他面前那个为崭新的一天的到来而高兴的人。是的，他更喜欢这个结果。让他变得快乐，傻气和多彩吧。这总比以秩序的名义榨取他的生命好。  
“看起来很好,Joker。”  
“哈，我就知道！我还担心袜子穿得过了，但是我骗谁呢!粉袜子是点睛之笔！嗯，还有这双亮晶晶的新鞋!”  
Joker咔哒一声碰了下他的脚后跟，看到Dick的眉毛扬起看着鞋跟投在他周围的彩虹光晕，他觉得好笑极了。  
“不管怎样，我已经准备好开始我的罗宾训练了，Dick-a-roo!呼! !带我去驯鹰场!”  
“为什么是迅鹰场?”  
“我不知道，那不是驯鸟的地方吗?”  
“我们得问Tim才能知道这个问题的答案。”  
“哦,对。他会知道的，因为他是小鸟中最聪明的，不是吗?”  
就这样，谈话中充满了随意的玩笑，一直持续到训练室。Joker只在第一次逛蝙蝠洞时才看了一眼。和医务室很像，直到现在他才有足够的理由在这样的地方逗留。  
当Joker被带着走过蝙蝠家族中每一个成员获得力量的机械时，他以一种越来越强烈的怀疑的眼光看着他们。一种他不常感到的感觉在他的心窝里安顿下来;一种逐渐加深的恐惧感。是他自己的问题，还是那些健身器材一秒比一秒变得更大了?  
“Joker,你没事吧?”  
Dick的问题使那个脸色苍白的人摆脱了他所受的任何魔咒。  
“哈!我当然没事!我为什么不呢!?但是，说真的，这里挺热的是吧?”  
他的微笑和轻笑听起来很紧张。他甚至没有拿起一个哑铃，额头上就冒出了淡淡的汗。Jason双臂交叉。他并不买账。  
“你看起来好像想跑出去，一路尖叫得好像要被谋杀似的。好久没去健身房了，小丑?”  
“我从来都没去过健身房，Jassy！我看起来像那种人吗?兑现总是出现在邮箱里的黄金健身俱乐部会员卡的九折优惠券？”  
“别叫我Jassy。这只是锻炼，Joker。没什么好大惊小怪的。”  
Jason现在这么说了，但他的确记得当他还是一个新招募的罗宾时他认为这些机器看起来和感觉起来都像是中世纪的刑具;不过他不会告诉Joker的。流流汗对他有好处，无论是字面上还是比喻上的。Jason必须在某个地方找到他的乐趣，如果他得到施虐快感的东西是看到Joker被一堆无生命的东西吓得瑟瑟发抖，毫无招架之力，就像面对一台超级电脑的考拉一样，那就这样好了。因果报应是个婊子。  
“让我们从你更熟悉的东西开始。”Tim给他解了围，伸手环住Joker的胳膊，带着他离开了那些金属怪兽。他作为罗宾很多年了，但即使是现在，他也仍然被那些机器吓倒。其他家庭成员长得都像希腊雕像一样时，有苗条的体型活的就格外艰难了。  
但是,不管怎样。柳暗花明又一村。Joker眉开眼笑起来，他的嘴唇都因为惊讶而分开。这是一条跑道，但与他所见过的任何跑道都不一样。它环绕着洞穴的一部分，穿过陡峭的山丘和层叠的山谷。甚至还有岩壁可以爬，可以跳跃去其他地方的支撑点。并不是只有一个线性的跑道。这条赛道的设计是为了让一个人可以计划、即兴发挥和跑酷，一路跑到终点线!  
一只手落在他的头顶上，使劲往下按了一下，然后放开了他。Joker转过身来看着Jason，脸上露出疑问的表情，然后他意识到自己一直在兴奋地蹦跶，导致他的鞋子上演了一场灯光秀，Jason显然觉得很讨厌。Joker嘲笑了一声，然后又把脚跟合在一起了一次，只是为了惹Jason生气;如果对方的低吼能说明什么的话，那就是他出色地完成了这件任务。  
然而，他做了一件真正邪恶的事，转身面对Tim和Dick，没有理睬他捅了的马蜂窝。这个信息很明确。让Jason恼火是他用那些机器吓到了Joker的反击！因果报应确实是个婊子!  
“噢噢噢!我打赌Batsy在这上面投了一大笔钱!”  
Joker让他的眼睛顺着跑道一直看到黑暗中最远的地方。他看不见的阴影后面有什么呢?他的皮肤因期待而刺痛!  
“这真是太神奇了!啊，这就像一个为了你的腿建的主题公园!哈!这才是我真正想做的事!”  
Tim很高兴自己的直觉得到了回报。Joker是罪犯里跑得最快的人之一，一次又一次地赢过了蝙蝠侠。他甚至以跳高和跳远的天赋而闻名，有些动作将导致许多其他的恶棍和英雄跌入死亡的深渊。这个年轻人怀疑杀人小丑甚至不知道跑酷到底是什么，但红罗宾觉得小丑王子用有精通跑酷的天赋。  
所以，这就是他想告诉Joker的。这个训练是为了让一个人用头脑做出一系列快速的决定，如何从a点到B点，征服周围的环境和地形。  
“想让我和你一起跑步吗?”Tim主动问道。  
“嗯。”Joker抚摸着他那突出的下巴。  
当他在他那邪恶的脑子想鬼点子的时候，很容易看得出来的。  
“我们所有人一起来怎么样?我的意思是，如果我说我不好奇谁完事最快，那我就是在说谎!”  
他的双关语一说完，Joker就哈哈大笑起来。现在轮到Dick对Joker的滑稽动作摇头了。但是，撇开烂笑话不谈，他同意了。测试会很有趣，不是吗?  
“我参加。Jason?”  
“如果你想让我在所有人面前炫耀一下，我没问题。”  
“想得美,Jason。”Tim的语调引起了大家的注意，“可是，现在你是在我的地盘里了。我保持着最高纪录。想打破你需要些好运气。”  
Joker并没有经常看到Tim的这一面。这个年轻人通常很温顺、谦逊，当他不想去安慰别人或成为把他们团结在一起的粘合剂时，他总是保持低调。但是,这样的Tim?他很自信，很毒舌，相信自己已经万事俱备。这让Joker被更深地吸引了。他哼着《芝麻街》那首老歌的第一行歌词，“这些东西里有一个与众不同”，然后窃笑起来。所有的男孩都迷惑地互相看了一眼。似乎有一个他们不知道的内部笑话，Joker呢?他可不想分享。  
“哦，别理我，孩子们，哈!那我们还在等什么?走吧!”  
不久，他们都在起跑点排好了队。Tim在去他的位置的路上按了几个按钮，导致了他们前面的显示器，高挂在比赛开始的洞口上方，发出红光。这个装置似乎知道他们每个人是谁。它把他们都列了出来。除了Joker，他被用一个问号表示了。  
“哈，这个傻键盘以为我是谁?，谜语人吗! ?”  
计数器开始倒计时。Joker的笑容变得尖锐而有竞争性。好吧，那他就得教教那个电线桶他是谁，不是吗?犯罪小丑王子决心让自己的名字出现在排行榜上。他决心赢得这场比赛!  
“三，二，一——开始!”  
就这样，他们四个人都像子弹一样冲了出去。Jason是罗宾中最大的一只，足足有222磅。任何人都会认为他的大块头会让他慢下来。但事实并非如此。他的肌肉更加优越;这是拉扎勒斯池的小礼物。所以，他像个冠军一样跟得上那群人。  
在他们到达障碍物之前，他们一直不分上下。Tim纵身跃过那辆生锈的旧汽车，冲到前面。Dick从引擎盖上跳过去，Jason从车顶上滚了过去，让汽车在磨损的车轮上弹跳起来。  
“我的天哦!Batsy到底是怎么弄来一辆车的!?是他作为花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩醉酒后的一次逃逸吗！?哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
Joker完全采取了另一种方法;他打破了玻璃，从其中一扇窗户冲了出去，然后从另一边打开门，像个绅士一样走了出去。锋利的玻璃碎片从他身上落下，他跑着赶上来,一路大笑着想着布鲁斯·韦恩醉醺醺地开着车跌下悬崖把跑车撞进山洞里,然后决定就把它丢在这,建个跑道。  
石墙很快在竞争者面前出现了。Jason从地上弹起，猛地一跳就到达了中央。然而，Dick超过了他，用他那出众的技巧使翻过那堵墙显得很容易。但是，是Tim第一个越过了障碍的，他的速度和更轻的体重给了他明显的优势。  
很快，就只有Joker与墙了。Joker轻抚了一下突出的下巴，耸了耸肩。在这件事上他没有办法想出法子。他只能爬上爬下啦。它可能看起来并不优雅,高尚或者有品味,但他的确用尽办法爬了上去，甚至不惜一旦到最高处就直接跳了下去屁股着地。好吧,这部分是个意外,但如果他都不能扭转现在的局面他还算什么犯罪小丑王子呢？于是，他站起来，掸去身上的灰尘，冲过去追赶其他人;他必须想办法弥补失去的时间。  
下一个障碍是用绳子荡过峡谷。这条小路似乎从那里通向山下。男孩子们轻松地承担了这项任务。罗宾们从小就被训练得学会飞翔。Joker也并不恐高，他并不害怕跳跃。但是，他决定更进一步，努力缩小差距，取得领先。  
Joker扑向离他最近的绳子，发出了他最好的人猿泰山叫，他没有把自己荡向峡谷的另一边，而是径直朝洞穴的远处墙壁去。他沿着岩石的一侧跑着，然后使出最大的力气蹬开墙壁，使自己越过了其他人。他的杂技表演使大家停顿了一会儿，只可惜他没能做好着陆。  
“嗷!”  
在所有这些努力之后，Joker摔在了地上，脸着地。他呻吟着，甚至没有回头看看其他参赛者在哪里。小丑王子抬起肮脏的脸，看到了终点线。这就是他需要的。他执着地向它爬去。比赛被遗忘了，因为罗宾们都看着Joker。  
“嗯，需要帮忙吗?”Dick走到他身边时问道。  
“不!”  
“你确定吗?”  
“是的!哈!你为什么这么问?”  
Dick无可奈何地瞥了Tim和Jason一眼。  
“你真的不善于寻求帮助，你知道吗?”Jason叹了口气，把Joker从泥里捞了起来。  
“把我放下来，Hoosie!我要赢比赛!”  
“Joker，你做那个特技时就输了比赛。你以为你会长出翅膀飞起来吗?”  
“一切皆有可能，所以那可能发生!我应该换个说法。我要我的名字出现在记分牌上!所以，我必须越过终点线才能到达那里，对吗?!现在，把我放下来，这样我就能跑完这场比赛!”  
“你想完成比赛?”  
“你的听力有问题吗?是的!”  
“好，那就完成比赛。”  
Jason把还在喋喋不休的Joker抱到终点，拖着Joker的胳肢窝把把他放下，让他的脚着地。机器发出明亮的光。当机器发出声音时，问号开始闪烁。  
“新。选手。请说出，名字。”  
“Joker!”  
“确认。欢迎。来到。名单里”。  
看到自己和其他人的名字一起出现在显示屏上，Joker笑了一会儿。但是，笑容很快消失了。  
“感觉不知何故，有点儿被看低了呢。你为什么不能让我挣扎呢，Hoodsie?!我从来没有因为爬着去找我想要的东西而死过。相信我，我以前干过这种事，哈!”  
“因为爬到终点并不是一种胜利。下次你再越过这条线，就得靠你自己了，没有我的帮助，听见了吗?”  
“那么，你的意思是说，你认为如果我在冲过终点线时身体是直立的，会更令人满意?”  
Jason嗯了一声表示同意那句话，Joker哈哈大笑起来。这是一种令人愉悦的声音。它在Hood心里激起了一种他叫不出名字的奇怪的感觉。  
“哈哈哈!这简直难以置信！我从未想过有一天你会关心我的幸福和满足!你并不是你所想象的那种完全没心的硬汉，不是吗，Hoodsie！？哈哈哈!”  
Jason眯起眼睛，把Joker扔在地板上。Joker叫了一声，然后呻吟起来，夸张得很。  
“如果你非要当熊孩子，你可以自己爬到医务室去。听起来怎么样?”  
“哦，当然，你愿意抱着我跨过终点线，就像抱着新娘跨过门槛一样，但是现在你却要我一路爬去医务室!你是什么怪物，Hoodsie!?要是我不那么害怕，我倒会感到自豪的!”  
争吵继续，Tim摇了摇头。  
“他们的拌嘴像一对老夫妻一样。”  
“是的,的确是。”  
Dick和Tim又看了他们一会儿，然后中间的罗宾决定指出显而易见的事实。  
“你知道，他会打败我们的。如果他能稳稳着陆，他就能打破我的纪录了。”  
“我知道。他有速度，无所畏惧，还能创造性地利用他的环境为自己创造有利条件。但是，如果他想要那样危险的落地，他需要一个只能由杂技演员提供的训练。”  
“而你是做这项工作的不二杂技演员?”Tim思考。  
Dick笑了笑，然后把目光转向Joker。他未来的学生。  
“还能有谁?”


	14. The Color of Courage勇气的颜色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场零食搜寻，两个亲亲和一点创伤后应激障碍让犯罪小丑王子度过了一个有趣的夜晚。但这一次，他不是来找乐子的。Joker在寻找某种内心深处的东西，希望以前的事情永远不会再发生。而Jason?他找到了自己的信任。  
> 附注:顺便说一句，我已经决定加入一些歌曲的链接，这些歌曲帮助我写出了与之关联最多的场景之前的场面。如果你和我一样喜欢它们，可以随意循环播放。XD *按坏了重放按钮*

夜深人静时，饥饿的动物潜伏在黑暗中。他明亮的眼睛落在毫无戒心的猎物身上时，闪烁着贪婪的光芒。怪物那贪得无厌的嘴巴垂涎三尺，一想到嘎吱嘎吱地吃下去——厨房里的灯开了。达米安扬起眉毛，把小丑抓了个正着，他的指尖离曲奇船长的嘉年华饼干只有几英寸远。  
“在训练期间，你不允许吃含糖零食。离箱子远点，否则我就要使用致命的武力了。”  
小丑的大眼睛一直盯着达米安，他的手一寸寸地慢慢靠近了盒子。  
“停!这是你最后的警告。”  
Joker又停顿了一下，似乎在权衡他的选择;事实上，他在想，在小崽子把他送去来世之前，他能吃掉多少饼干。好吧，想知道结果，没有比这更好的时间了!Joker抓住盒子开始逃跑，一把一把地往嘴里塞甜食。  
达米安喊着，挥舞着他的剑，但没有击中那个在蒂姆的指导下变得更加敏捷的人。但是，他是布鲁斯·韦恩的血亲儿子，也是拉·艾尔·古尔的孙子。他不会因为一个小丑丢脸的!  
小丑和他身后的男孩一样坚定;坚定地保住自己的脑袋!几个月前，他还会让这只小恶魔做他想做的，但现在，他对这个家庭正在发生的事情越来越感兴趣，他决定，他还是更喜欢自己的头就在原来的地方。鉴于这个，扔掉那盒饼干然后投降是很容易的。如果他那么做了，达米安可能就不会再试图把他变成冷切肉片了。但话说回来，那还有什么乐趣呢?  
他们的追逐让他们跑上了楼，小丑一步三个台阶，转过拐角继续狂奔。达米安紧追不舍，没过多久，小丑王子发现自己走投无路了。这个要杀人的小男孩笑起来的样子，使Joker感到一阵寒意窜过脊柱。如果达米安是蝙蝠侠的儿子，那为什么他的微笑会让Joker想起自己呢?  
“我警告过你了。现在，你将面临后果。”  
“嗯，”小丑沉思着，用指尖敲着下巴，然后眼神落在左边的门上，“今天不行，蝙蝠宝宝!啊哈啊哈啊哈!”  
Joker推门冲进去，奔向床前，像一个寻求庇护的人一样扑到床上。当然，这让可怜的，长期受苦受难的迪克·格雷森吓个半死。他刚刚想在开始漫长的哥谭市的损失控制夜间工作之前打个盹!  
“什么——”  
“呀哈 ！！！”  
在达米安发出开战吼叫后，男孩跟着他上了床，试图从小丑的爪子里抓出那些饼干。一切都乱套了。随着战斗的继续，高质量的床垫把它们弹得到处都是。  
“迪基，迪基，他想杀我!”  
小丑拽着饼干盒子的一边，而达米安从另一边抓住盒子，把它拉得离自己更近。  
“他不应该吃糖果!我在试着阻止他!”  
“——通过杀死我!”Joker补充道，一边愉快地打着小报告，一边看着达米安生气的小脸傻笑，一边又用力一拉。  
“我让你活了这么久就已经够走运了，小丑!准备去见你的造物主吧!”  
他们俩同时用力一拉，饼干飞得到处都是!  
“够了!”迪克把他们两人分开，终于叫了起来。  
灯亮了。其他罗宾现在都站在门口。蒂姆穿着他的UFO睡衣，而杰森只穿了一条睡裤。显然，他们俩和迪克干的是同一件事;打个盹。由于他们被突然惊醒，蒂姆·德雷克昏昏沉沉，连一个字都说不出来，更不用说组成一句话了。但是，这并不是要提防的那只罗宾;这个头衔属于一只脾气非常暴躁的杰森·托德。  
“他妈的怎么回事?”红头罩问道，他的声音充满了毒液，“你们俩就不能乖乖待着，让我们其他人足够在这该死的房子里睡一会儿吗?”  
就在那时，他发现了地板上被丢弃的剑;杰森一看到它就怒火中烧。  
“这是什么?”  
杰森大步走到床边，抓住达米安的手腕。  
“我怎么跟你说的?想让我打断你的胳膊吗?”  
“哦，别管小男孩啦，杰森!”小丑一边说，一边从迪克的头顶上拿下一块饼干，塞进嘴里。嘴里嚼着东西，他嘟囔着:“如果我是他，我也会想杀了我的，呼!”  
“切。”  
过了一会儿，杰森松开了达米安的手臂。  
“达米安，小丑刚把你从杰森手里救出来。”迪克用只有他才能使用的大哥口吻说:“我们该怎么说?”  
迪克盯着小丑王子又往他嘴里塞了一块饼干，他的笑容和他们来时一样得意洋洋，因为达米安只能认错啦。  
“哼。谢谢你。”  
很明显，达米安屈服只是顺着他哥哥的意思，不是因为他真的很感激，也不是因为他认为小丑不应该被他捅一刀。但是，小丑并不在乎真诚。他得到了小可爱的道歉，他的饼干还能随心所欲。总的来说，对他来说，这是一个美好的夜晚!直到蒂姆终于足够清醒，补充了自己的观点。  
“十个仰卧起坐。”  
这引起了所有人的注意，尤其是小丑。他非常讨厌仰卧起坐!  
“比起试着杀了他，你为什么不侦查之后向迪克汇报呢?每违规一次，就做十个仰卧起坐。”  
小丑在迪克身后摇着头，疯狂地挥舞着双臂。信息很清楚;小丑的肢体语言尖叫着“不”。但是，蒂姆只是双臂交叉，顺其自然。  
小丑王子简直不敢相信!提姆真是个叛徒!但是，话说回来，如果他的身体里没有任何咖啡因的话，这个家庭里最聪明的那个体内没有咖啡因真的可能会非常具有报复性。如果说小丑学到了什么的话，那就是永远不要在喝到他第一杯咖啡之前惹红罗宾。  
“我认为这是个好主意。”迪克在转向达米安之前说，“我们都必须尽自己的一份力量帮助小丑训练。所以，达米安的工作可以是守卫食品储藏室。你不能攻击他，但你可以把他吃的任何不该吃的东西都写下来，然后向我汇报。你接受这个任务吗，达米安·韦恩?”  
达米安的表情变得严肃起来，如果小丑的零食没有受到威胁的话，这个还不到十来岁的男孩的脸上就会露出表情还是很可爱的。  
“我接受。我会报告每一粒面包屑的。我发誓。”  
小丑发出一声哀号，听起来像是一只受伤的猫会发出的声音，然后他扑倒在床垫上，盯着天花板，好像他的生命即将结束。  
“不要是我的糖果呀!”  
“接受吧。”杰森说着，双臂交叉在胸前。  
这个人往嘴里塞了太多的垃圾，如果你问红头罩的话。那么多糖果对他这个年龄的人不会有任何好处。所以，这样是最好的。不过，当杰森意识到自己开始关心小丑的健康时，他还是有点吃惊。这个世界变成什么样子了?  
“别担心,小丑。”蒂姆说着，突然产生了一点同情，因为这个小丑现在看上去是那么可怜，那么萎靡不振，因为他的夜宵就要被取消了，“晚饭后你还可以吃甜点——”  
“前提是他吃掉他的蔬菜。”达米安皱着眉头补充道，“如果我必须这么做才能得到我的甜点，那小丑也是。”  
“好吧，这样才公平。”迪克说着，小丑的呻吟声更响了，好像有人在他肚子上打了一拳，“现在，大家能离开这里，让我睡一会儿吗?”  
每个人都从迪克的房间里走了出来，Joker慢吞吞拖拉出来，杰森在后面跟着。迪克听到的最后一件事是杰森问小丑是否后悔违反了规则，而他说道，  
“不，我只后悔被抓住了!”  
这事实上让迪克在躺下之前笑了一声。咔嚓！他把手伸到身后，摸到一把碎饼干，手指间巧克力融化的感觉让他皱起了脸。清嗓子的声音引起了他的注意。阿尔弗雷德站在门口，穿着老式的睡衣，头戴睡帽，双臂整齐地交叉在背后。  
“我看到你的床已经被饼干屑轰炸了，到了早上，这不可避免地会引来成群结队的野餐蚂蚁。为此，我要去拿扫帚和新床单。我建议你洗个澡，迪克少爷。”  
当阿尔弗雷德大步走向壁橱时，轮到迪克呻吟了一声，又倒在床垫上，好像饱经折磨一样。看来是没机会得到他十分需要的睡眠了。  
罗宾们衣装整齐来到蝙蝠洞时已经是半夜了，蝙蝠们已经活跃起来离开了洞穴。小丑站在后面，看着他们装备自己，把他们隐藏的口袋和袋子里装满各种各样的好东西，这些小玩意儿将帮助他们打击犯罪和拯救生命。他好奇地看着杰森把一个奇怪的盒子绑在了腰带上。  
“哦，这个按钮是做什么的?”  
“不要碰——”  
当他按下按钮时，小丑咧嘴一笑，无法抗拒未知事物的诱惑。一个抓钩从装置里飞了出来，没有地方可抓，很快又掉了下去，正好砸在杰森的头上。来自红头罩的咒骂至少可以说很有创意的。小丑情不自禁纵声大笑起来，即使杰森开始在山洞里追着他跑。  
“我他妈的要杀了你，小丑!”  
达米安抱着双臂，一脸不悦地看着。  
“哼，为什么只有托德能杀他，而我不能?这不公平。”  
“达米安，我们已经谈过这个了。只有杰森能杀死小丑，因为小丑先杀了他。如果小丑杀了你，你也会得到同样的权利。”迪克测试着他那根通电的埃斯克里玛棍，然后把它们插进腿上的绑套里。  
一声尖叫引起了他们俩的注意。杰森终于追上了小丑，他有力的双臂环抱着小丑的胸膛，阻止他再走一步。Joker的笑声平静了一些，扭过身去面对另一个男人，手推着杰森的胸膛试图挣开，虽然并不是那么真心实意。蒂姆瞥了一眼，但很快就忙着准备他的装备。Joker几乎在咯咯地笑。  
“我现在就能把你压扁。”  
“嗯哼 !我想看你试试，Hoodsie!”  
“我可以。但是,我不会。我感觉你只会非常喜欢它。”  
“哦?已经这么了解我了，是不是，杰森?你以为把我都弄清楚了？”  
“差不多。”  
就在这时，小丑咧嘴一笑，然后向前冲去，在另一个人的额头上重重地吻了一下。达米安厌恶地皱起鼻子，就像他这个年纪的大多数男孩看到任何黏糊的东西时一样。与此同时，杰森像被烧伤一样松开了Joker。小丑屁股着地，歇斯底里地笑着。杰森的额头上印着小丑完美的唇印，色号是疯狂梅鹿辄。  
蒂姆强忍住自己的微笑，拨弄腰带。尽全力避免被困惑的，正试图决定如何看待刚刚发生的事情的杰森·托德注意到。  
“搞什么? !”  
小丑站起来，掸去身上的灰尘，就像什么都没发生一样。或者至少没有什么不寻常的事情发生。是他的疯狂使他这样做的吗?或者亲吻对犯罪小丑王子没有任何特别的意义吗?这么多问题却没有答案。好像是读懂了气氛的混乱，小丑耸耸肩解释说，  
“哦，只是一个小小的幸运之吻，因为我今晚不允许去派对照看你们!哈!”  
“哦,真的吗?”杰森想验证这句话的正确性，“这是不是意味着迪克也得有一个吻?”  
Joker想了想，摸着下巴。  
“嘿，这主意不错!”  
可怜的迪克无处可去。小丑猛地转过身来，抓住他的脸颊，亲了他的前额。  
“吧唧! ~”  
迪克叹了口气，抬起头来，愤怒地瞪了杰森一眼，因为他自己也被蹭了口红，结果却得到了令他吃惊的反应。杰森双臂交叉，像他喝完最后一罐啤酒一样瞪着迪克。  
哦,我的上帝。小翅膀嫉妒了。  
小丑蹦蹦跳跳地回到自己的房间，挥手告别，开了最后一个玩笑，但是其他人都没有注意到，他们都感觉到杰森·托德内心酝酿着一场无声的风暴。过了紧绷的几分钟，蒂姆决定打破沉默。毕竟他们还有工作要做。整理团队成员之间令人困惑的感情和不满，最好在下班后再做。他们仍然是罗宾;他们的责任是第一位的。  
“伙计们，我们得走了。”他拿出蝙蝠车的遥控，打开了车门。“来吧。”  
达米安跟着蒂姆走去。  
“我开车。”  
“只要迪克说你能。”  
“格雷森，我能开车吗?”  
迪克和杰森的眼神仍然锁着。家里的两个疯子正在建立的关系发生了变化，而小丑甚至还没有注意到。首先，在所有人中，变化是从杰森身上开始的。红头罩知道这种感觉是什么吗?从外界往里看，更容易看到整个画面;杰森正在步入布鲁斯的后尘。他对这个小丑的占有欲越来越强，以至于嫉妒掌控了他。迪克拿出一块油布，把额头上的口红擦掉。在他擦掉口红印之后，杰森才看起来平静下来。  
“不，你不能开车。”迪克边说边大步朝汽车走去。  
“我知道怎么开。”  
“几年后你拿到驾驶执照就可以开车了。”  
杰森朝他的摩托走去。他跨坐在上面，举起头盔准备戴上，但当他看到自己的倒影映在他那锃亮的红色金属头盔上时，他停了下来。小丑的吻痕还留在他的额头上。他的第一反应是用衬衫的下摆，把它擦干净。但最后，一种奇怪的冲动占了上风。杰森留下了Joker做的印记，把他的头盔罩上了。  
幸运之吻，嗯?如果今晚黑帮都出来了，我们就得需要能够获得的所有运气了。  
他知道今晚他出的汗会让口红印消失的，所以为什么不留着它呢?想到这，红头罩发动引擎，向城市驶去。当罗宾们为哥谭的灵魂而战时，小丑也有一场属于自己的战斗。  
歌——https://music.163.com/#/song?id=1298797994  
Batsy !Batsy !他就在那里!每次我就算只从个超市偷东西，你都能在一英里外看到我，而你却连那一枪都看不见!求你了Batsy !他要杀了你!  
枪声响彻他的耳朵，使得小丑猛地从床上做起。他那瘦削的胸膛上下起伏着，两眼疯狂地扫视着房间。他的手轻轻往上一摸，找到了挂在链子上的那颗打出的子弹;他紧紧握住它，在它的真实感中找到了安慰。但是，突然一个可怕的想法使他从床上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地向山洞走去。  
小丑跳上楼梯，来到蝙蝠电脑前，按照他已经看到阿尔弗雷德做过十几次的样子打出密码。屏幕上突然出现了一片网格，指代哥谭市，还有四个闪烁的绿点。小丑如释重负地叹了口气。他的小鸟们还活着。  
他用一只手捋了捋头发，把潮湿的翡翠色头发往后一推，然后把下巴搁在了控制台上。小丑意识到，他花越多的时间去达到罗宾们的标准，男孩们就有更多的时间可能被杀死。没有他在那里警告他们，他们可能会有像蝙蝠侠一样下场。  
小丑咬紧牙关。他的拳头垂在金属上，然后从椅子上站起来，迈着坚定的步伐奔向自己的房间。当他再次进入洞穴时，他穿着一条深紫色的打底裤和一件白色无袖t恤。他搜了蝙蝠电脑，直到他找到了他一直怀疑存在的文件。当它们出现在屏幕上时，他的笑容苦乐参半。当然他的蝙蝠会制作这样的东西。毕竟，他为每一种情况都做了准备。  
一个大屏幕降到楼下训练台的前面。小丑现在站在平台中央，看着屏幕上罗宾们的动作。小丑用鼻子深深地吸了一口气，强迫他的灵魂安静下来，然后开始第一个动作。他那旋风般的头脑和骨瘦如柴的身体在前进的每一步上都与他作对。想要专心几乎是不可能的。但是，每当他走神的时候，他就把思绪拉回到那个萦绕在他心头的画面上;蝙蝠侠的胸部中了一枪。  
Joker跪倒在地上，满身是汗，他在大约两个小时后已经脱力，喘不过气来。尽管如此，他还是爬起来，与自己隐藏得很好的弱点作斗争。一踢，一拳，一闪，一扫。当他把自己逼到忍耐力的极限时，就好像他在与他所能看到的东西作斗争。小丑和许多初学者一样，看起来并不那么优雅。这不像看着达米安快速的挥击，蒂姆敏捷的身体，迪克流畅的动作，或者杰森精准的力量。但是，对于一个站在暗处观望的阿尔弗雷德·彭尼沃斯来说，这是他所见过的最美的东西之一。在巨大的屏幕上是早期罗宾的训练视频，苍白的人正全神贯注地模仿着，而蝙蝠电脑的控制台上有四个闪动的点;小丑把他的一切都投入到其中，全都是为了保护蝙蝠侠留下的人。  
小丑再次倒下，让自己平躺在地上，然后滚成仰面朝天。他颤抖的手再次伸出来抓住那颗子弹。小丑气喘吁吁的嘴坚决地咬紧牙关。  
“我不会坐在一边，让那些小鸟像感恩节的火鸡一样被击落的！我会在那里，拯救他们!我保证，亲爱的。我会在那里，拯救他们。”  
微弱的笑声渐渐消失了，小丑昏了过去。阿尔弗雷德意识到他的嘴正张着，只能闭上它。这么多年，这么长时间，他怎能没有看到呢?一切都开始明晰了。为什么布鲁斯不愿娶瑟琳娜，为什么布鲁斯会去阿卡姆疯人院看小丑，而他甚至不应该关心小丑是死是活。这么多年来，小丑一直深爱着蝙蝠侠。也许，只是也许，那个他认为是他儿子的年轻人也爱着小丑。  
阿尔弗雷德感到喉咙哽住了。管家从阴影中走出来，站在小丑旁边。他会祝福他们吗?不是对曾经那个小丑，而是对这个从怪物的灰烬中成形的人?会的。他会赞成的。  
布鲁斯少爷会对你有勇气关心他们，即使你知道你随时都可能失去他们而感到骄傲的。  
当知更鸟门回到洞穴时，他们想知道为什么小丑在训练室的中央，他的头放在枕头上，全身裹着毯子，抱着他的蝙蝠侠玩偶。杰森看到这一幕摇了摇头，认为这只是小丑的又一个怪癖。直到他看到蝙蝠电脑屏幕上闪烁的四个绿点，都汇聚在一个点上：家。  
“我觉得……他很担心我们。”蒂姆轻声说。  
“是的。”迪克同意了，嘴上露出一丝微笑。  
几个星期以来，这是第一个他真心的微笑。  
小丑被抬到杰森有力的臂弯里，抱到了床上。达米安的眼神落在小丑掉下来的蝙蝠侠玩偶上。他把它捡起来，凝视着它沉思。杰森把小丑放下，把被子铺在床上，把剩下的枕头放在小丑的头下，试图让他舒服点。然而，小丑睡得并不安稳。杰森意识到少了什么，促使他转过身来，一心只想回到主洞里去。但是，达米安站在门口。  
“我.……给。他掉下了这个。”  
当男孩不情愿地把毛绒玩具塞给他时，杰森好笑地呼了口气。  
“谢了，小鬼。”  
“哼，我不会养成给你拿东西的习惯的，托德。这是一次性的。”  
杰森点点头，一言不发地接过娃娃，让小孩保有了他想象中的尊严，然后转身面对小丑。他把玩偶放在另一个人的胸前，看着小丑本能地朝它蜷缩，在睡梦中微笑。看着他，杰森想起了他和迪克打过的赌。最大的罗宾的信念是如此的坚定，认为小丑可以站在他们这边。认为他会关心罗宾们;他可以成为他们的怪物。红头罩以前是不会相信的。但现在，他发现自己越来越相信不可能的事情。杰森关了灯，又回头看了一眼，然后关上了门，让小丑继续他现在甜蜜得多的梦。  
“你也许能让我相信些什么，Joker。”


	15. The Color of Change改变的颜色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker又记住一件重要的事，和迪基一对一训练，睡觉的时候杰森和他的哥哥进行了一次非常必要的谈话解决问题。

阿尔弗雷德·彭尼沃斯把一天中最重要的一餐装在一个大盘子里。平稳的手把它端到餐厅，五只饥饿的胃在等着他。  
“早餐有火腿、炒鸡蛋、吐司和燕麦片，”他边说边掀开托盘盖，“请享用，先生们。”  
在韦恩家，早餐要随意得多。食物仍然做得很完美，但在这顿饭里，孩子们可以自己选择吃什么;当然，这导致了看起来非常不同的盘中餐。杰森的盘子里堆满了火腿。迪克的有一个更健康的组合，但仍然有过量的鸡蛋和肉。蒂姆的盘子是所有东西的完美平衡，而达米安的吐司比其他任何东西都多。至于小丑呢?他现在正在用叉子戳一块可怜的吐司。  
当迪克正迫不及待要咬一口时，蒂姆用胳膊肘轻轻地碰了碰迪克，然后悄悄地把注意力转向Joker。老大看到之后叹了口气，摇了摇头。现在，他正在用撕下来的吐司碎片搭一座塔，把燕麦片当水泥。  
“小丑，你需要吃东西。下面有重要的一天等着你呢。”  
“哦,谢谢!你要教我的就是翻筋斗和走紧绳，对吧?!不可能那么难!这唔，听起来其实很合我的口味，毕竟我可是个小丑，哈!”  
蒂姆和杰森互相瞥了一眼，扬起了眉毛。他们的目光很快转向了犯罪的小丑王子，就好像这个人刚刚签了自己的死刑令一样。小丑思考着对视他们两个人的眼睛，然后他遇到了一双怒火冲天的眼神，使他惊叫一声，把刚刚积极折磨的吐司掉了下去。迪克的目光都可以使黄油融化了!小丑从来没有见过这个人看起来如此凶狠或严肃!  
“Joker，杂技是一门精细的艺术，需要大量的时间、练习、天赋和耐心来培养。我是仅剩的飞翔的格雷森，我在教你一套可以在战场上救你一命的技能。所以，如果你能认真对待这件事，并且吃掉你所有的早餐，我会很感激的。现在，吃。”  
Joker立刻开始大快朵颐。人们从来没有见过犯罪的小丑王子一次吃这么多东西;尤其是那些营养丰富的食物。小丑甚至强迫自己冒险吃了几口燕麦片，对它的味道做了个鬼脸。他又暗自记下:永远不要侮辱任何与迪克家族遗产有关的事情。  
在因为早餐造成的胃部不适休息了一会儿之后，Joker被迪克领到了一个新房间。如果田径场是蒂姆的游乐场，这肯定是迪克的。梯子高耸入黑暗里。迪克拨动开关，打开了灯，金属梯子闪闪发光。紧绷的绳子、杂技秋千、吊环、攀爬绳子、垫子、伸展的空间，甚至还有一点额外的东西都被照亮了。  
“呃,迪基?”  
“怎么了?”  
“那是脱衣舞用的钢管吗?”  
“从技术上讲，是的，但是——”  
“AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA !”  
小丑笑得上气不接下气。迪克叹了口气，翻了个白眼。但是，他也不得不微微一笑。毕竟，蝙蝠洞中有一个作为训练工具的钢管的确有点好笑。当小丑足够平静下来接受指导后，夜翼把小丑带到芭蕾舞用的把杆边。  
“首先，我们需要把你伸展开来。”  
小丑眨了两下眼睛，然后朝着最大的罗宾玩味地笑了，笑得近乎淫荡。  
“你和小红帽糟糕的用词都是怎么回事啊！？你不知道你们让自己成了多诱人的目标，而我在试着做个好人呢，但说真的，迪基鸟!哈!这，就像你们这些男孩儿主动给我扔把柄呢，嘻嘻嘻嘻!~”  
迪克在小丑还没开口之前就意识到了自己的错误;因此，他直接捂脸了。  
“赶紧把你的腿放在把杆上，小丑。”  
小丑耸了耸肩，然后按要求做了。幸亏他决定穿另一套打底裤，苍白的人想着。毕竟，这比一条修身的运动短裤更有弹性，更能达到夜翼的要求。迪克抓住另一个人的脚踝，教他做一些在舞蹈学校里也不会不合适的基本伸展动作。  
“很好，现在向前倾一点。”  
小丑的臀部骨头咔嗒一声。如果Joker不往脸上抹粉，迪克肯定会看到小丑脸红了。  
“你没事吧?”  
“是啊，被你弯成两半的三十多岁的老人家好得很!”  
迪克翻了翻眼睛。如果小丑有足够的氧气来抱怨，那他还好。经过长时间的伸展，终于到了认真做事的时候了。小丑对这一天的预测并没有太离谱。  
“现在你松了——”  
Joker咧嘴一笑，正准备说出含有毫无疑问的下流暗示迅速回击时，迪克打断了他，不愿意让那个人再高兴一下。  
“我来教你怎么空翻。”  
“喂，等一等，伙计，哈!你怎么这么肯定我不会呢!？”  
“你会吗?”迪克问，并不相信。  
“不知道!但是，我们会找到答案的!”  
小丑在垫子上起跑，然后纵身一跃。但是，就像地心引力把毯子从他身下扯掉了一样，小丑重重地摔在地上，笨拙地侧身着地。很快另一双手放在了他身上，迪克冲到他身边，帮他坐了起来。  
“小丑，如果你不知道怎么空翻，你为什么要这么做！？你还好吧? !”  
小丑上气不接下气地咯咯笑着，然后看着迪克气喘吁吁地回答，眼里充满了欢乐和诚实：  
“我不知道我是否能做一些事情，除非我尝试!有时候，我可以做一些我从来没有做过的事情，立刻就会的那种!比如弹钢琴!有一天，我就那么坐下…就会弹了!或者和化学试剂打交道!我从来没学过怎么做，但我就是知道!所以,谁知道呢?也许我可以做那个空翻呢!至少得试一试!”  
迪克把他拉起来，从头开始教小丑翻跟斗的基本动作。在小丑鲁莽的行为之后，他的整个身侧肯定都淤肿了，他们会慢慢开始。然而，曾经的罗宾发现自己指导的时候，他的注意力却被一件奇怪的事情分散了。小丑能凭空拥有新的技能?犯罪的小丑王子可以尝试一些他以前没有做过的事情，并且自然知道如何去做?  
或者是记起了怎么做。  
失忆;他突然想到了这个词。小丑曾经是另一个人。每个人都有自己的理论，关于在意外发生之前犯罪小丑王子是谁。就连小丑也说出了三个可能的背景故事。不过，据迪克所知，从那天以后，他就不再提了。小丑是否忘记了他曾漫谈过三种可能的前世?还是他选择忘记，活在当下?不管怎样，这让迪克想要深入调查这件事。  
“嘿,迪基!这比看起来容易!谁说你不能教会老丑新把戏，哈!”  
迪克被从他的思绪中惊醒，正好看到Joker一连做了三个侧手翻。他笔直地站着，双手举在空中，好像他刚刚在马戏团表演了一个把戏，正期待着热烈的掌声。最年长的小鸟被逗笑地摇了摇头。如果小丑认为这将是一天中最困难的部分，他会非常失望的。  
“不错,小丑。”  
尽管如此，他还是非常愿意表扬他。不是因为他的成就有多高，而是因为一个简单的事实:这个以不听指令而出名的人愿意服从他。  
“现在,该学翻跟头了。”  
到一天的结束了。杰森·托德漫步来到蝙蝠洞，停了下来，因为他注意到蝙蝠洞里明显没有歇斯底里的笑声。他看到的不是夸张的滑稽动作，而是蝙蝠电脑发出的柔和光芒，以及一个显然坐在控制台椅子上的男人。  
“小丑?”  
“不。”迪克转身面对另一个人说:“对不起让你失望了。”  
“我没有失望。”杰森坐在第二张椅子上，试图回避他的话，“奇怪的是，从早上开始，我就没有听到小丑咯咯的笑声了。”  
“他去卧床了。”  
杰森低低地吹了一声口哨，这声音在洞穴里回荡，导致所有的蝙蝠都在上面移动着，发出不满的吱吱声。他们都屏住呼吸，等待这些生物们平静下来。这让红头罩打消了再这么做的念头，以免它们一股脑飞下来。  
迪克·格雷森把被称为小丑的无休止的动力列车给累趴了?真让我印象深刻。我猜杂技比他想象的要难多了，是吧?”  
“它们总是的。你知道是怎么回事。像我们这样做了很多年的人只会让杂技看起来很简单。”  
“说的没错。”  
杰森喝了一大口啤酒，然后向屏幕示意。  
“别介意我。接着看你正在看的东西。”  
迪克点点头，然后按了播放键。空白的屏幕开始活动，播放Joker的视频，小丑在哥谭市做着他最卑鄙的事情时，他按照自己的步调前行，直到蝙蝠侠的参与。追逐的场面精致而华丽。小丑像木偶演员一样隐藏和控制着一切，直到被逮个正着。这才是真正的“乐趣”开始的时候。很多次，他试图把蝙蝠侠带进更深的陷阱，或者躲在阴影、烟雾、黑暗或混乱的地方，然后偷袭。他甚至把他的敌人引诱到一个镜子屋，他似乎记住了迷宫的布局。不，不是这样。  
“厉害的空间知觉。”杰森说。  
啊，原来他也注意到了。Joker在15：45的时候犹豫了一下。如果他向左转，他的头就会撞到一面镜子上，镜子的角度是倾斜的，用来让人误以为那是一条很长的走廊。如果他记得那镜子迷宫布局，小丑就会知道它就在那里，他就不用先去考虑了。  
迪克一查完过去的档案，就把新的档案从蝙蝠洞里拿了出来，有蒂姆训练小丑时留下的，也有早些时候最大的罗宾和他在一起时留下的。迪克似乎全神贯注。这就像他试图找出一个非常难的数学问题的答案。杰森感到了好奇。  
“好吧，我直说了。你为什么要狂看小丑的视频?”  
“我在想我们应该让他把重点放在哪种武术上。”  
“啊，答案很明显。以色列格斗术。”  
“说真的?你想教小丑现存最暴力的武术形式之一?不,谢谢。我希望我们能把他造成的死亡人数降到最低，而不是增加。”  
“如果是杀了布鲁斯的暴徒，我得说让小丑把他打死得了。”  
“那不是正确的态度，杰森。”  
“那什么是?试着改变他?”  
迪克正要反驳，却发现这背后是更加深刻的问题。他转过身来看着杰森，只见他双臂交叉，脸上带着不悦的表情。  
“是的，我感同身受。我不介意做一点调整。天知道这些年来是什么让我没有完全失去理智。但是，不要自欺欺人，翼。小丑是个杀手。即使教他像柔道这样温和的武术，他也会想办法让它致命。这是他的天性，试图从他身上夺走这一点，而不是让他自己决定是否放弃，这就像夺走从一开始就让他成为小丑的东西一样。”  
“这还和小丑有关吗?还是你在说你和布鲁斯之间发生的事情?”  
一阵紧张的沉默之后，杰森用低沉的声音承认，  
“都有。你当时不在，迪克。你没有看到布鲁斯的样子——他看着我的样子。就像他无法忍受我的变化，他愿意付出任何代价来让我回到从前那样。他无法欣赏我现在的样子。他一直想让我成为另一个人。”  
杰森紧紧地抓住椅子扶手的皮革，使它在压力下吱吱作响，然后他深吸一口气，松开了它。

“这不会发生在小丑身上。我不会让任何人或任何事去说他不够好，破坏我们已经有了的进展。我不会让这种事发生，当小丑在他该死的一生中第一次试图变好一点。你理解我吗,迪克?”  
迪克觉得杰森把他全搞错了;错怪了他。他不是来当法官或陪审团的。  
“我不想改变他，杰森。但是，小丑很有可能会自己改变。他今天试着做一个后空翻;他非但没有成功，反而重重地倒在地上。我通常会把这归咎于小丑特有的疯狂。但是，他告诉我，他假设他可以做任何事情，除非他尝试后失败了;他有时能做到以前不知道的东西。这告诉我，小丑只是想看看他的运动记忆是否会发挥作用。杰森，这是失忆的明显表现。没有蝙蝠侠来强化小丑的身份，他可能会变得不稳定，恢复到以前的人格，无论他曾经是谁。这是我们需要做好准备的。”  
杰森叹了口气，把目光移开。他一定也有这样的想法。从任何角度来看，杰森看到那个给他们带来如此多痛苦的怪物消失，露出之下一个更无害的人，一定会很兴奋，这是很自然的。但是现在，看着杰森的脸，他不是很确定了。这是个尖刻的问题，但迪克无论如何要把这一点讲清楚。他们都需要对发生的任何事情做好准备。  
“如果他自己改变了呢?如果他决定成为另一个人呢?如果他记起了自己是谁，不再是小丑了怎么办?”  
杰森的眼睛闪着愤怒的火光，嘴苦涩地扭曲。  
“如果他这么做了，你就能得到你想要的一切，包裹在一个整洁的小包裹里。你会有一个模范公民在你手上，GPD会拍你的马屁，你会得到所有布鲁斯一直想做但不能做的事情的荣誉。但最终，这将是他的选择。不是你的，不是我的，是他的。”  
“好吧。我同意这一点。不过，我还是想降低他的杀人数字。”迪克举起双手，努力让对方平静下来，“这不是因为我想改变他，杰森。因为正义联盟。蒂姆的雷达报告说超人可疑地接近哥谭市。这意味着他们在监视我们。你知道如果他们发现了我们收留了他，而不是直接把他带回阿卡姆疯人院会发生什么。他们将对小丑进行审查。如果我们能让他停止留下这么多尸体，也许他们会更宽容一些，让成为小丑观察成员，就像他们对待爬行者一样。这将——”  
“——不让他们把他带走。明白了。”杰森边说边揉着鼻梁。  
只要一提起正义联盟和他们那冗余的政治手段，他就感到头痛;他不想参与其中。再想想杰森·托德直到最近才停止被正义联盟通缉。从名单上除名，这样他才可以回家埋葬他的父亲而不被逮捕，这本身就是一个奇迹。在这种情况下，很容易理解为什么像阿曼达·沃勒这样的人会对住在楼上、坐在高高的椅子上、穿着紧身衣的男孩们颇有微词了;他们权力太他妈的大了。  
话虽如此，如果他们觉得合适的话，他们可以在一眨眼的功夫把小丑带走。他们可以把他带到他们无法到达的地方。蝙蝠家族的其他成员需要谨慎而有远见地处理这个问题。道歉不会有任何用。小丑也不会在委员会面前表现出任何悔意。这不是小丑的风格。但是，如果罗宾们能够为他担保，并证明他们作为他的支持群体时他变得不那么恶毒了呢？这个可以。  
“好吧。我们可以通过冥想和九州柔术来柔滑以色列格斗术?”  
“穴道武术?”迪克抚摸着下巴，喃喃地说。  
“它会给小丑一个新的玩具玩;如果我们给他一个挑战，让谋杀变得太简单，他可能会接受。”  
“这真是个好主意，小翅膀。我从来没有把你当成一个会用反心理学来解决问题的人，而这个问题人物可是任何心理学都没法起作用的。”  
“我尽量不把事情复杂化。”杰森耸了耸肩，喃喃自语道，“但是，对于像小丑这样复杂的人，似乎没有太多选择。”  
“说到复杂，你和小丑是怎么回事?”  
就在那时，杰森被他的饮料呛住了。迪克很快地露出了笑容。这就是他所需要的全部答案。尽管如此，他还是装出一副无辜的样子，拍了拍他的后背，帮助另一个人把液体从他的气管里咳出来。他想听听杰森用自己的话说发生了什么;如果一开始他就能呛住，那只能说明后面更精彩了。  
“什么鬼？ !这是个有圈套的问题，你知道的，混蛋!”  
“是吗?”他扬起眉毛问道，“我在蝙蝠车的后视镜看见你里做了什么。你留下了他的口红印;在我看来，这简直是在欲盖弥彰啊。”  
杰森呻吟一声。是的。偏头疼已经来了。迪克使他进退两难。所以，他还是坦白吧。  
“我和你一样毫无头绪，翼。这……很复杂。该死的复杂。”  
杰森叹了口气。  
“我们那天从那个糟糕透顶的购物游回来的时候，我看见Joker鬼鬼祟祟地从房子里出来。我跟着他到了布鲁斯的墓前。经过一番交谈，我们达成了一项协议。我们会一起度过这一切。”  
“你之前那么肯定小丑过去是，现在还是会背叛我们。你凭什么认为你和那个小丑达成的协议都是站得住脚的?”  
“因为我们……拉钩了。”  
迪克不敢相信地愣了一会儿，然后突然大笑起来。杰森双臂交叉，翻了个白眼，两颊通红。好吧，说出来比他脑子里想的还要蠢。杰森觉得这是他应得的，他别无选择，只能忍受嘲笑。  
“抱歉，再说一遍。我觉得我听错了!”  
“我说我们拉钩了!该死的成熟点吧，翅膀尖!”  
“你才是拉勾勾的!”  
杰森刚要大发雷霆，迪克却开始道歉了。  
“好吧，好吧，我很抱歉!只是. .这是我最没预料到你会说的话。”  
“哼，好吧，但是它就他妈是这样!现在我们是伙伴——不是那种伙伴!而有时候，这只是太措手不及了。”  
杰森放下啤酒，盯着暂停的屏幕上小丑的笑脸。  
“有时候，我甚至忘了我们曾经做过交易。当我醒来，我的第一个冲动就是往他身上射几发子弹，然后，我想起我们发过誓，做过承诺，随便你怎么说，然后我…我去找那个混蛋，确保他在底下没有感冒，或者叫醒他吃早饭;或者确保他没有折磨那个小恶魔崽子，因为那会是去地狱最快的路，而我——我不明白自己身上发生了什么。”  
迪克先前的欢乐全都消失了;家里的大哥讨厌看到杰森这么烦恼。但是，他不知道能做些什么来帮助他。他所能提供的兄弟建议中，没有一条适合这种情况，他所指出的任何东西都有可能让事情变得更糟。蝙蝠侠和小丑的关系是他所见过的最复杂的互动之一。杰森和小丑的关系也逐渐变得同样复杂;他没有任何专业知识来帮助小翅膀处理这件事情，他只是旁观者。这是杰森必须自己解决的问题。  
但是，迪克做了他能做的。他把手放在杰森的肩上，表示支持。杰森点点头表示自己知道了，又拿起他的啤酒，喝了一大口。再一次，他们沉迷于一个小丑视频，他们的讨论从严肃又一次转移到休闲。  
“那么，你为什么为Joker选了以色列格斗术?”  
“小丑总是瞄准胯部。”杰森耸了耸肩，“我想不出还有什么比这更以色列格斗术的了。”  
说完，他们一起开怀大笑。小丑在睡梦中哼了一声，微笑着，那微弱的声音穿透了他的潜意识。世界一切正常。


	16. A Clown of a Different Color另一种颜色的小丑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker and Tim共度了一段珍贵时光。结果让Tim始料未及。之后，Joker也和Jason有了一段美好回忆。意料之外的是，Jason同样也颇为享受。

“哇，小丑，你很擅长走钢丝。”蒂姆一边说，一边向后站，看着小丑练习走那条紧绷的绳子。  
“想想还有人说我不‘平衡/神智正常’!哈哈哈!-哇!”  
小丑几乎掉了下来。他停止咯咯笑，直到他到达了另一边。苍白的人脚后跟旋转，鞠了优雅的一躬，然后从平台上一个空翻，稳稳落在下面的垫子上。蒂姆发现自己在鼓掌，向小丑惊人的空中表演致敬。小丑在一个月内就取得了这么巨大的成就;他真的大有进步！  
“这是太棒了!看来和Dick待了那么长时间对你有好处。”  
小丑王子轻抚着他那突出的下巴，露出一个会心的微笑。  
“嗷,蒂米!如果你也想玩，你只需要说嘛!”  
第三只知更鸟意识到自己的心思被发现了，眼睛睁得大大的。事实上，蝙蝠家族排行老三的孩子一直在偷偷地生闷气。Joker本来是他的第一个学生，但是迪克插了进来，把他带走去教他Dick最珍视的东西。在他们的工作领域中，高空杂技表演的能力是极其重要的;蒂姆明白这一点。但是，速度最快的罗宾觉得他能教小丑的东西也很有价值。  
不过，和往常一样，他什么也没说，免得造成麻烦。如今发生的事情太多了，他不能任性处事。正义联盟越来越接近他们不希望的地方，帮派暴力的严重程度日益加剧，达米安对他认识的每个人都变得更加冷漠。蒂姆自己的需要没有机会占据优先权;没有一处安全的地方来发泄他的不满和受伤。  
所以，他把情绪都藏在心里，小心翼翼地隐藏在责任的表象之下。他会选择值把自己和其他人隔离开来的班次，用精心设计的借口不参与家庭聚餐。但是，看透这一切背后真相的是Joker。他有些松了一口气;当他们无法透过他竖起的墙看到理面时，很容易他就会觉得没有人在乎自己。与此同时，一切都是那么的苦乐参半。在所有认识他的人当中，发现他不开心的是他们过去的敌人，小丑。  
尽管如此，这个男人总是渴望取悦别人。Joker用手臂搭着蒂姆的肩膀，好像他们是老朋友一样，领着蒂姆去了他的房间。  
“等我穿上我的时髦运动鞋!然后，我们就可以尽情地奔跑啦!你知道，我真的一直很期待这场复赛!”  
是吗?是真的吗?或者他只是在纵容自己?蒂姆倚在小丑房间外的山洞岩壁上，沉思着，叹了口气。当小丑走出来的时候，他已经完全变了;他穿着和那天一样的运动服，那天他拼了命想让自己的名字出现在记分牌上。  
“我想如果这是一场重赛，我可得进入角色，哈!我们还在等什么，蒂米!?走吧!”  
“你不. .想让其他人参加比赛吗?因为他们上次在那儿?”  
“嗯，不!”小丑王子想了一会儿说，“迪基和达米在参加家长会，杰杰可能在楼上看摔跤比赛，旁边还放着几瓶啤酒!我们想要一个醉醺醺的小红帽在满是洞的障碍赛道跑吗?我们当然不，哈!当然，我们可以拍一些有趣的家庭录像什么的，但是如果他摔断了腿或是什么，我们永远也听不完他的抱怨啦!此外，我们找乐子可不需要每个人都在!不,不。今天只有你和我，蒂米!”  
在过去，这句话听起来绝对很可怕。但是,现在呢?这足以使第三只罗宾的脸上露出笑容。小丑在这一切开始时给他的会意的眼神让Tim知道他明白红罗宾是多么孤独。但是，更显而易见的是小丑愿意尽他所能来填补这个空洞。  
具有讽刺意味的是，蒂姆还记得Joker，他指控杰森并不像他自己所表现的那样是个冷血硬汉。好吧，同样的，蒂姆本可以很容易地指控小丑不像他自己想象的那么残忍;可以让他哑口无言。但他不像小丑，不会像他一样敢对着要抱他去医务室的人耍贫嘴，蒂姆不愿意牺牲他的“游戏时间”去证明一点。有些事情不说也不会消失。  
他们又一次站在起跑线上。小丑跳来跳去，在原地跑了一会儿让自己暖和起来。他越来越记着去做这件事了。但是，蒂姆又一次认为，任何人在倒挂在杂技演员的秋千上时屁股抽筋的话，都会得到教训;那一次搞笑死了。  
“各。就。位。”女性的机械声音响起。  
小丑做好了开跑的准备。他的嘴弯成熟悉的、尖锐的、充满竞争性的笑容，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。但是，这里面有一样比平常多出来的东西;纯粹的专注。  
“预备。跑!”  
小丑快得像一颗子弹从AK47上射出。蒂姆就在他身边，他们不分上下，直到第一个障碍物要再次它的结构结不结实了。蒂姆从车顶上跳了过去，而小丑则从引擎盖上滑了过去。上次小丑从驾驶座的侧窗钻了进去，显然是缺乏常识。然而，现在他采取了一种更实际的方法。是因为这次他知道有辆车吗?还是他的大脑在重组，变得更加稳定?  
下一个障碍把小丑抛在后面一点，蒂姆占了上风;但是，并没有太多。小丑没有笨拙地爬上攀爬墙，而是直接跳上去，用他瘦长的手臂作为杠杆，翻过出了墙顶。只有最后一件东西挡在他们冲过终点线的路上了，他们两人都做出了相应的反应。  
蒂姆拼命地将自己的身体使用到了极限。就是这样。他决心不惜一切代价赢得胜利!因为这是他作为一根小豆芽罗宾在一个满是肌肉发达的人的家庭里唯一能够夸耀自己的运动项目，在蝙蝠计算机某个不知名的部分记录的微不足道的高分。虽然不多，但这是他所拥有的一切。如果小丑想要，他就得从他这里抢走!  
与此同时，虽然蒂姆认为这是一场两个人争夺冠军的比赛，当他们转过拐角时，小丑真正的对手就出现了;就在那里!绳子在那儿!他等了这么久才等到这场复赛!  
小丑的速度加快了，直到小丑王子觉得他的腿要着火了。他的心怦怦直跳。在他等待最后一刻的时候，时间慢了下来;直到他发誓他能数清那根绳子的每一根纤维。要么现在，要么永远没有机会。苍白的人伸手去抓绳子，紧紧握住，然后起跑，离地，向洞壁荡去。Joker因为迎面吹来的风眯起了眼睛。  
哦,哈!来得有点急！不过没关系!  
小丑在半空中翻了个身，这样他的脚就伸出来准备踩到石头上。一个有力的踢动，Joker在空中翱翔，笑得兴高采烈。蒂姆猛地转过头去，想看看小丑在他身后有多远。但是，没有人在那里!不到一秒钟，小丑就完美地蹲身降落在他前面几步远的地方，挡住了蒂姆的去路。  
空气中充满了静电。小丑慢慢地站了起来，转过身去回头看。他们的眼睛相遇了，小丑的眼睛里闪着快乐的光芒，然后他扬起一条眉毛。伴随而来的微笑说明了一切。小丑在嘲笑他，在他面前炫耀自己和他差着五步远的距离。  
咒语消失了，蒂姆追上了犯罪小丑王子，促使小丑开始奔跑!他的笑声响彻整个山洞，但最终，笑声神秘地消失了。蒂姆明白为什么;小丑在保存氧气。他是认真的。这让蒂姆一边为他鼓掌，一边又看不起他。  
现在，他们不分上下。他自己的血奔流声音冲刷着蒂姆的耳朵。他相信自己跑得比这辈子任何一次都快。他的心怦怦直跳，他觉得要炸裂了，然后血腥地死亡。而他只能怪自己。尽管如此，他还是继续前进。他不断地逼迫自己突破极限!而这一切都是因为在他脆弱的生命存在中这有限的时刻，一件如此无关紧要的东西变成了他的一切!如果他有氧气思考，他会问自己一个简单的问题;为什么?  
但是，这不是今天的秩序。没有逻辑思维的地方。这场比赛完全关于一种原始的、纯粹的本能。关于情感、冲动和膝跳反射的反应;一个蒂姆不明智地闯入的领域，就像一个探险家进入一个未知的王国。但是，对另一个人来说，这并不是一个陌生的地方。小丑对这两个世界都很熟悉，足以充当年轻人的向导。他们每跑一步，Joker就领着他进入得越来越深。话虽如此，接下来发生的事是不可避免的。

咔哒咔哒，咔哒咔哒——  
当他们的脚重重地落在洞穴地面上时，他们的脚步发出雷鸣般的声音，形成了独特的节奏;完全一样。蒂姆惊恐地睁大了眼睛，他的思绪暂时离开了越来越接近他的终点线。Joker转过头来，与身旁的年轻人对视着，他的笑容延展得近乎残忍。蒂姆突然意识到了一点。  
这是本世纪最佳笑话。小丑想什么时候领先就什么时候领先。这次比赛剩下的部分只是一种幻觉。小丑已经赢了。就在那时，蒂莫西·德雷克内心里某种东西崩溃了。  
男孩使出全身的力气，他推了Joker，把他的肩膀撞向一侧，使他失去平衡。当小丑被迫偏离轨道时，他尖叫了一声，蒂姆没有回头看。他闭上眼睛，继续往前跑，直到终于，他听到了一种声音，使他的身体完全放松下来。  
“赢家。蒂姆。德雷克。榜首。保留。”  
蒂姆飞快地吸了几口气，转身面对小丑。但是，就像以前一样，他什么也没看见。他朝他的前方和四周扫了一眼。蒂姆不在乎小丑跑得有多快。他不可能那么快藏起来。但是，那就意味着——!蒂姆冲到一边，惊恐地往下看。小丑一只手抓着边沿，身体摇摇晃晃地悬在空中!哦上帝，他差点做了什么!?  
蒂姆急忙把小丑拉上来。年轻的那个看上去无比震惊。但是，小丑看起来很高兴。随着一个巨大的起伏，小丑被拖到坚实的地面上，然后红罗宾筋疲力尽倒在地上。他会先喘口气，安顿下来，然后再去想刚刚发生的事情究竟是怎么回事。但是小丑不愿意给他这种奢侈。  
哼唱的声音最开始很低。这是一首熟悉的调子。一个他那昏昏沉沉的大脑根本无法理解的调子。但是，一旦小丑开始唱，蒂姆需要的空气卡在了喉咙里。  
“这些东西里有一个与众不同~*（还记得吗，第十三章，芝麻街主题曲）”  
蒂姆坐了起来，发现小丑蹲坐在一块岩石上，俯视着他，就像哥谭市大教堂屋顶上的大理石滴水兽。甚至他的表情一样，如同那些古老的石头守卫者看着下面城市的居民把自己的生活弄得一团糟被逗笑的样子。  
“哈哈哈!想想看小蝙蝠还把你藏起来了，这么多年来一直打着另一只红腹小鸟的幌子!很高兴终于见到了真正的你。”  
“刚才发生的事是……是一个错误。那不是真正的我。”  
“哦，但它是!”  
小丑站起来，大张旗鼓地掸去身上的灰尘。他忽略了刮破的腿上流下的血，像小溪一样从他雪白的肉中流下来，浸湿了下面他珍贵的运动鞋。  
“我知道你有些与众不同。从我第一次见到你就知道!你不是他通常喜欢的玩具士兵类型。不会是他的首要选择，这是肯定的!多年来，我以为他完全是出于孤独才接受你的，因为Nightwipe已经搬到了他自己的世界角落，而Jay-Jay，嗯，不在服务区!就像一个悲伤的主人会领养一只刚从笼子里出来的新宠物来减轻失去第一只宠物的痛苦!但是，这背后的含义比我们看到的要多得多!你隐藏着的东西。”  
蒂姆站得高高的，眯起眼睛，努力让自己看起来像蝙蝠侠那样庄严，而小丑在围着他打转。他不知道小丑到底要说什么，但他不想参与其中;他现在觉得像是接近魔盒的潘多拉。  
“哦，别试着装小蝙蝠了!你不是!无论你多么想成为他。事实上，你是这里和他最相反的人!你知道为什么吗，蒂米?这都是因为你从来就不应该是一只知更鸟!”  
“你错了!”蒂姆喊道，他竖起的那堵墙像纸糊一样，在一场即将来临的暴风雨中倒塌了。  
总是一样的。杰森说他是替补，达米安说他不合适。甚至迪克之前也承认，他不是罗宾的典型，在他以为自己没在附近的时候。似乎这还不够糟糕一样，有时他说的一些话让蝙蝠侠停下来，看着他，好像他根本不认识自己一样。现在，连小丑都指责他不符合模子!  
“我不需要在你这里也被这样说!如果我不属于这里，你更不属于这里!”他吼道，逼向Joker让他不得不后退几步，“如果蝙蝠侠在这里，我们就不需要你！你会还是一个人!哈莉离开了你，不能忍受你而你那帮手下留下来只是因为他们担心自己的生命安全!”  
蒂姆现在正用一根手指戳着小丑的胸口，强调着每一点。小丑举手投降，一言不发接受了年轻人施加在他身上的一切。  
“我是决定性的一票，你知道吗!？我是那个把投票推到平局的人，这样你就不用被送回阿卡姆去送死了!我支持你，信任你，现在…现在你想告诉我我不属于这里!?我不知道你以为你在玩什么把戏，但是不管你准备干什么，都不会成功的!”  
泪水在蒂姆的眼里打转;感到背叛的眼泪。但是，它下面有什么东西正在浮出水面，冲破他的束缚，就像加压的蒸汽冲破管道一样。  
“如果我不属于这里，我到底还能属于哪里!？如果我不是罗宾，那我到底是什么?”  
他把小丑一直逼到悬崖边上。他把手攥成一团。只要一拳就能把那个人推下那个刚刚自己才亲手把他拉上的悬崖。这正是他下意识做的事;他终于被一直存在的疯狂控制了。  
但是，拳头碰到了拳头。小丑抓住了他的拳头，不愿意让蒂姆把自己变成杀人犯。只因他已经得到了他想要的东西。  
“你不应该是一只知更鸟，蒂米。”他温柔的语调是为了减轻接下来话语的打击，“你应该是一只小丑。”  
红罗宾的嘴干得像棉花一样，他的每根神经都感觉像是被一万伏特的电流击中了。不，这一定是个错误!他肯定没听清!  
“我——什，什么 ?”  
“哦，别那么惊讶嘛!哈!你很聪明!善于推断!你机智，瘦小，拥有一种施虐倾向，你把它藏在柔软的马芬外表下!你试着把自己的那部分埋起来，不是吗?你用如此多的善良和自我牺牲冲淡了混乱，以至于你把自己淹没在了自己受虐的殉道中!如果这不是那么悲伤的话，我会说这很可笑。”  
蒂姆发现自己感到头晕。他可能提出的任何反驳，都是在震惊之下消失了;他支撑双腿的力气也是如此。  
“哇，好了!”小丑抓住了已经踉跄的知更鸟，“你最好减轻一点负担，双R!好吧，至少现在我们知道他们为什么要告诉那些即将得到惊人消息的人坐下了，哈!”  
“这不可能发生。”蒂姆双手捂着脸，喃喃地说。  
“最好面对现实，神奇小子!这已经发生啦!是时候让真相大白了!在某种程度上，我认为它会让你自由，只要你可以放下所有的思想束缚!我是说，你是拥有我脑子的小鸟啊!如果这还不算搞砸，我不知道还有什么算!”  
Joker坐在他旁边轻声地笑着，直到他看到眼泪终于从蒂姆的灵魂之窗流出，顺着他的脸颊流了下来，他才安静下来。它们仍然是背叛的眼泪，但它们不再指向小丑。然而，小丑知道它们是为了谁，想到这一点，他的心充满了罕见的怜悯之情。苍白的人从口袋里掏出一条手帕，递给蒂姆，蒂姆感激地接受了。  
“为什么?布鲁斯为什么不告诉我?至少那时我就会知道为什么我和别人不一样了。”  
“我猜的话，两个原因。第一，他这么做是为了不让你跑去参加我的坏蛋小马戏团和我快乐的扭曲事业!第二个吗?他只是在做蝙蝠会做的事；试图保护你。”  
最后一句就像给他感情创伤上的药膏。蒂姆起头来看着小丑，Joker把手搭在他的肩上。  
“我很抱歉实话伤人，孩子。但无论如何，这是事实。”  
小丑叹了口气，缩回他的手，脑袋靠在胳膊上望着天，撅着嘴沉思着。  
“你知道，我看到了你有多么折磨自己。所有这些关于‘我应该更像迪克’或‘我不应该生气’的想法，或所有这些聚会破坏者中最不有趣的那个在你那疯狂的小脑袋的想法：‘我应该把每个人的需求放在我自己的需求之前’。让我猜猜;你这么做是因为你觉得自己是这里最没有价值的人，不是吗?好像你是可以替代的，对吧?”  
蒂姆真的想了一会儿，然后叹了口气，点点头。他从不觉得自己配得上这个职位。他从来没有觉得自己配得上成为一只知更鸟。而现在，被告知他已经错过了作为一个小丑的真正使命?这对他的心灵是一个前所未有的打击。既然幻想破灭了，他该怎么办呢?他应该放弃做红罗宾吗?  
小丑翻了翻眼睛，年轻人的脑袋里的齿轮旋转得太响，他发誓他能听到。沮丧像乌云一样笼罩着蒂姆的天空，这可不行。他把这个消息告诉他，可不是为了让男孩闷闷不乐的。事实上，如果蒂姆没有暴露，证实Joker对他的怀疑，他根本不会告诉他。  
“还记得你是怎么说你不需要在我这里也被这样说的吗?”  
“我很抱歉。我不是那个意思。我只是难过而已。”  
“蒂米,蒂米,蒂米!把一切都憋在心里是不健康的!听听一个看过上百次心理医生的人那的话吧，哈!但是，就像我说的，就像你不需要从我这里被指责一样，你也不需要从任何人那里受到指责!现在你知道真相了，你可以做你自己了!自己做决定!无论如何，我会在这里支持这些决定;作为小丑我会支持同类的!你知道，这并不是世界末日什么的!你真的很像我，是仅有的能跟上老尖耳朵的人之一!”  
小丑开玩笑地轻轻拍了拍蒂姆的肩膀，说:“这让你很特别，不是吗?”  
尽管他很痛苦，但他还是不得不对Joker微微一笑。年长的小丑惊讶地叫了起来，双手举起，当他被抱住的时候。  
“谢谢,小丑。你是一个真正的朋友。”  
小丑感到胸口一阵暖意。慢慢地，他放下双臂，拥抱了红罗宾。他现在也笑了。他知道现在看起来可能不太好，但一切都会好起来的。即使在危急时刻，感觉整个世界都在反对蒂姆·德雷克的时候，小丑也会支持他;小丑们需要团结在一起。  
说到小丑，小丑想出了一个有趣的主意。他抽离开，把手放在另一个人的肩膀上，带着孩子般的兴奋大叫起来，让Tim觉得在他们沉重的谈话之后倍感清新。  
“说起来,蒂米!既然你教了我各种有用的小鸟把戏来帮助我，我为什么不报答你，教你一些小丑的把戏呢!”  
“你不是想把我招进来当你的学徒什么的吧?”蒂姆扬起眉毛问道。  
小丑哼了一声。蒂姆的表情让他想起了他在问是否必须穿带“R”字的衣服才能进行罗宾训练时，他自己的表情。  
“嗯,事实上不!我可不太适合当导师!相反，我更想找一个玩伴!不那么犯罪的同伙!作为方圆万里唯一一个有这种思维模式的人有点孤独，你知道吗?我想考虑到这里的情况，你也能理解，哈!那么，你怎么说，双R?想和我一起去实验室玩吗?如果我们集思广益，就能做出超级非凡的东西哦!”  
蒂姆的微笑扩大了。他的眼泪已经干了，他的眼睛比以往任何时候都更加明亮。  
“好吧，让我们试一试。”  
“这才是我喜欢看到的态度!”他抓住蒂姆的手腕，开始拉着他往前走，在兴奋中很快超过了他开始把他拖着走，和平时一样夸张地嘀咕着。  
但是，当他们到达洞穴的十字路口时，他发现蒂姆已经走在前面，开始把他往另一个方向拉。  
“我们上哪儿去!我还以为我们要去找点乐子呢!”  
“是啊，等我把你腿上的伤包扎好以后。你在血出的跟漏了似的。”  
当蒂姆清理伤口、消毒并小心翼翼地包扎伤口时，小丑最终发现自己坐在了医务室的桌子上。Joker先是静静地看着，然后打了个响指，因为他所有的思考都集中了在一个结论上。  
“喂，我知道小蝙蝠把你收在他那结实的大翅膀下的另一个原因了!”  
“是什么?”  
“哈!因为虽然你有我的大脑，但你一直拥有他的心。”  
蒂姆顿了一下，小丑的话刺痛了他。但是，疼痛是好的;就像有人在释放他心中的毒药。  
“你没事吧，蒂米?”  
“是啊，”他说，强忍着小丑的话所带来的激动，继续治疗，直到他能把后面的绷带扎好为止，“应该可以了。我知道诱惑会很大，但一旦它们开始结痂，你不能挠伤口了，好吗?”  
“是啊，是啊，德雷克医生!现在，我们去实验室吧!”

杰森在房间的沙发上醒来。电视上播放着一场足球比赛，他面前的咖啡桌上放着一打空的滚石啤酒。一个像他这个年纪的典型男性会因过分放纵而有剧烈的宿醉。但是，红头罩不会。他对酒精的耐受性和蒂姆的耐心一样高。说到这，蒂姆呢?这提出了一个更好的问题;小丑在哪里?  
因此，杰森继续他的搜寻，前往小丑通常所在之处，奇怪的是，即使他有自由到庄园任何地方，他大部分时间也会待在那里：蝙蝠洞。电梯下降时，杰森向外望去，看到了他所能看到的一切。看上去空无一人。当电梯到底，红头罩离开，他打量了一下周围的环境，觉得自己可能有点多疑了。  
“也许他们在玩一个好玩的、安静的拼字游戏。”  
不，听起来不对。酒精一定是削弱了他的感知,如果他甚至开始考虑小丑的乐子并不涉及枪,刀或者——一声巨大的爆炸让蝙蝠们吱吱叫着朝洞穴深处飞去,并引起了一些落石离开它们高耸的栖息地坠下黑暗的深渊。杰森·托德叹了口气，大声说出了自己的想法。  
“或者炸药。”  
当他走近实验室时，他的怀疑得到了证实。小丑王子就在这里，他穿的实验服上全是煤灰。在咳出一股奇怪的蓝色烟雾的间歇，他窃笑着，而蒂姆拍着他的背，希望能帮助他清理呼吸道。  
“你没事吧，小丑?”  
“是啊,哈! 咳咳!我猜我们在硝酸铵的使用上太慷慨了吧，蒂米?”  
“抱歉。”  
“没有伤害，不算违规，小鸟!现在，我们必须在迪基或杰发现之前把烂摊子收拾干净!”  
“别叫我杰。”  
实验室一片混乱，迪克最终要责备他没有足够仔细地观察那个书呆子和那个小疯子。但是，看到小丑惊讶地吱吱叫着，扔了他们一直在处理的烧杯，跌跌撞撞地后退躲避地板上的爆炸结果直接踩进了捕鼠夹里，是值得的。当小丑跳上跳下时，杰森笑个不停，夹子牢牢地咬在他的鞋尖上。  
“杰森，这不好笑。他的腿今天受够虐待了。他最不需要的就是脚趾断了。”  
杰森终于使自己平静下来，然后大步走向小丑，紧紧抓住他的脚踝让他保持不动。他的手指伸到铁条和木底座之间，然后撬开了装置;杰森弯着腰的时候仔细看了看他腿上的绷带。  
“他的腿怎么了?”  
蒂姆看起来像一头被车灯照到的鹿。那么，他不是一个善于说谎的人。小丑也这么想。说谎是你学会如何去做的事，而不是你与生俱来的，不管你有什么样的大脑!那么，谁能比老练的说谎者更好地回答一个令人不安的问题呢?  
“我和蒂米今天去比赛了，我又没能安全着陆。把我的腿刮破了，哈!”  
蒂姆简直不敢相信。他知道小丑十分重视他的胜利故事，这样他就可以尽情地吹嘘和编造了。但是，他把这一切都放弃了，只是为了保全蒂姆的利益和保守他的秘密?这使Tim困惑;一个杀人犯怎么会这么可爱呢?  
然后，他突然产生了一个奇怪的想法。如果他和小丑很像，而且他有刻薄的一面，这是否意味着小丑也有温柔的一面?他们是否都有与最鲜明的个性相反的一面存在?如果真是这样，那就意味着一个拥有“小丑大脑”的人既不全是好人也不全是坏人;它们的好坏之比约为75%至25%，这取决于塑造它们的环境。  
至少，这是他最新提出的理论;之后还会有很多理论被提出。虽然第一个还没有被证实或否定，但这个想法让他松了一口气。他有小丑的大脑，但这并不意味着他是邪恶的。这意味着他不是一只真正的知更鸟，但他也不是一个杀人的精神病患者;他也不必成为其中一员。事实上，在一天结束的时候，他并没有多少改变，不是吗?他还是那个蒂姆·德雷克。只是现在聪明了一点，对自己的感受也平静了一点。正如小丑所说，这真的不是世界末日。  
“嘤!杰森，亲亲它好得快！”小丑呜咽着，把蒂姆的注意力拉回到了现实上。  
这两个人的样子真是扎眼。Joker不知怎么说服了杰森帮他脱掉鞋子，他们俩都盯着一个发紫的脚趾。嗯，至少瘀伤的颜色是合适的。  
“见鬼的不，我不会亲它!你会得到两颗强效止痛药或三瓶啤酒，但这就是我所能给你的全部同情!”  
“可是，是你把我吓了一跳，让我踩上捕鼠夹的!我的疼疼是你的责任，杰杰!”  
“别叫我杰——他妈的。不管了。我的意思是，我不会亲你的脚，就像你是个该死的皇室成员什么的。”  
“我是犯罪小丑王子，哈!所以，我是皇室成员，不是吗！？哥谭皇室!”  
“嗯，是的，但就算他妈的英国女王就在我面前，我也不会亲她的脚。是什么让你觉得自己那么特别?”  
小丑惊喘一声，竭力装出一副惊恐的样子:“你连太后的脚都不亲!？你真是个典型美国佬，是不?对王冠的主人没有一点尊重!哦哦，你真是个叛逆者，小红帽!我喜欢!”  
蒂姆和杰森都对小丑的胡言乱语摇了摇头;在不到一秒钟的时间里，他从惊愕变成了欣喜。  
“哦，哦，我们应该收拾行李去英国度假!我想看到小桶桶惹怒君主制!此外，他们应该有伟大的购物区，大城堡和在周末喝得酩酊大醉人口!如果这听起来不好玩，你们俩都应该检查一下你们的脑袋!哈哈!”  
“是啊，但是食物应该很糟糕。”  
“嘿，杰森!”小丑啧舌，“那是刻板印象!哈哈哈——哦!”  
杰森把小丑抱起来，带着他走向电梯。  
“好吧，我告诉你接下来怎么办。你会喝点啤酒止痛。要是你不告诉迪克，我今天大半天都没管你，那我会加点好处，给你一块饼干。”  
小丑正要反驳，杰森补充道，“如果你闭嘴，你会得到两块。”  
小丑在嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，向后靠去，允许杰森抱着他。他的脚趾没有被吻，但是他仍然像皇室成员一样被抬着到处走;因此呢，小丑还是很满意的。  
“等一下，谁来帮我们收拾烂摊子啊?”  
蒂姆从实验室探出头来，正好看见杰森关上了电梯门。老三叹了口气，最后还是剩下他一个人干所有的脏活。是的。变化不大。灰姑娘的故事结束了;现在是找把扫帚的时候了。  
与此同时，红头罩意识到，给Joker一块饼干作为他沉默的报酬会带来意想不到的后果;小丑一直在试图告诉他一些重要的事情，而在没有这些信息可以依靠的情况下，杰森·托德发现他有了一只轻轻打着鼾的小丑脑袋放在他的膝盖上，身体里只有一罐滚石啤酒;显然，小丑是个超级轻量级。  
杰森低下头看了看睡着的男人，耸了耸肩，然后把小丑没有打开的啤酒拿走自己喝了。唔，活到老学到老。而他今晚所学到的将会成为很好的贿赂手段;也许他会把这个小知识留给自己，这样他就可以在需要安静和安宁时候，把一些好东西混进小丑的饮料里，而不被迪克骂。  
杰森的那瓶酒几乎碰到了他的嘴唇，然后他感到了什么，让他僵住了。一只手紧紧抓住他的腿。红头罩向下瞥了一眼，准备把小丑从他身上推开，却注意到小丑紧闭的眼睛和紧绷的下巴，所有这些都是明显的迹象。小丑真的在做恶梦吗?  
“Haaa…”  
杰森小心翼翼地把啤酒放下，叹了口气，这时Joker发出一声痛苦的呻吟。是的，绝对是个噩梦。持枪的义警甚至没有想到大规模谋杀犯疯子小丑会做噩梦。小丑的呻吟变成了呜咽。这是一种如此破碎的声音;杰森很快就觉得自己无法忍受。  
他的手不知不觉地摸到了另一个人的头发。轻轻揉了几下那些翡翠色的头发，小丑就像痉挛消失一样放松了下来。他松开手，用脸颊蹭着杰森的腿，让自己舒服些。他平静地休息着，梅鹿辄色的嘴唇上露出了笑容。  
杰森轻轻地呼了口气，继续抚摸着小丑令人惊讶地柔软的头发。这就是哥谭危险的祸根?这个人曾经是蝙蝠侠最大的敌人?在这样的时刻很难相信。他记得曾无数次在蝙蝠侠电脑前发现布鲁斯，小丑的文件在屏幕上，他脸上带着沉思的表情;就像他在试图弄明白他一样。  
但是，有什么能被弄明白呢?他喜欢被宠坏，被关心，被娇惯;事实上，他很容易就能被——几根手指抽动，另一个人的笑容变得残忍起来。如果你眨眼，你就会错过它。但是，杰森抓住了;他在任何地方都能看懂那个动作。Joker正在想象中扣动扳机。杰森停止了爱抚。他被迫面对他几乎已经忘记的，难以忽视的真相;怪物还是怪物。  
他腿上的不是一条哈巴狗;这相当于一只还能咬掉他——咬掉在这里所有人一大块肉的野生鬣狗。他闭上眼睛，数了个数字;三十九。小丑用撬棍打了他39次。愤怒涌上他的全身。他永远不会忘记。他永远不会——  
“嗯,Hoodsie。”  
这打破了他的专注和心情，就像棒球棒打破了窗户。小丑还在睡觉。他在这里看上去那么满足，现在，杰森明白他是Joker如此表现的重要原因。他又一次用手指滑过对方柔滑的头发。这是否意味着小丑在他面前感到安全?迪克的话从许多星期前的那个晚上又回到了他的脑海。  
“我们的怪物,嗯?”  
在继续爱抚之后，小丑心满意足地哼哼着，又轻轻地拱蹭了一下，杰森的嘴角露出了一丝微笑，即使是他自己也没有注意到。也许迪克是对的。也许他真的变成了他们的怪物。不过，小丑首先是属于他的;到现在为止，他已经让每个人都意识到了这个事实。此外，他和小丑有一个承诺;一个拉勾。所以，这真的让小丑更多地变成了他的怪物，不是吗?  
有些伤疤永远无法愈合。杰森永远不会忘记。但是，也许，只是也许，他可以学会原谅。  
===  
看完我只觉得可儿卖萌犯规！！！  
还有被闪瞎眼还要收拾烂摊子的Tim嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎


	17. Color Me Shy 将我的脸颊染上粉色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker和Jason有了一段尴尬时光，纷争出现，Joker发现自己有了个家。

这是一个平凡的日子，就像其他日子一样。小丑被蝙蝠洞里惯常的嘈杂声惊醒，呻吟着坐了起来。他不情愿地强迫自己面对钟表;中午了。啊，所以他没吃早饭。小丑半心半意地耸了耸肩。还有什么新鲜事吗?他确信阿尔弗雷德会在午餐和晚餐时缠着他来弥补自己错过的早餐。事实上,犯罪小丑王子已经偷偷地怀疑如果阿尔弗雷德陪他到阿卡姆被监禁,他离开的时候会像企鹅一样肥,而不是以往那样，看起来像是一具会走路的骷髅出现在他的旧欢笑工厂里。

小丑踢开被子，从床垫上站了起来，伸伸懒腰，打了个大大的哈欠。他一定是在朦胧中穿过房间十几次了，试图拼凑出一套当天可以接受的打扮。当他把紫色衬衫、蓝色和绿色圆点花纹衬衫和蓝色紧身牛仔裤放在一起的时候，他已经足够清醒，可以开始为新的一天做准备了。但是，当他解开睡衣的扣子时，他眨了两下眼睛，不可思议地靠近镜子。接着是一声惊喘，小丑从他的房间里冲了出来，像个疯子一样大笑着，他敞开的衬衫两摆在身后飞着。

“我做到了!尽管困难重重，我还是做到了!他们都说这是不可能的!但是，我确实证明了他们是错的，不是吗?因为我是他妈的小丑，婊子们!我可以做任何事情!啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

达米安和迪克在训练室的地板上交换了个困惑的眼神，而蒂姆在蝙蝠控制台的椅子上转过身来，正好看到电梯关门并上升。

“小丑有什么毛病?”Damian问道。

“我不知道。”迪克回答说:“但是，我们最好弄清楚。”

小丑穿过庄园，从阿尔弗雷德身边呼啸而过，差点把他抱在怀里的刚熨好的亚麻织品给摔了下来。

“嗨，阿福，拜，阿福!呼呼呼!”

“我说!到底是怎么回事?”

这是庄园里每个人都在问的问题;除了一个还在睡梦中的灵魂，他将得到他从未问过的答案。

“Hoodsie，Hoodsie !”小丑一边打开灯一边大叫，然后扑到床上。

小丑爬上床垫，朝着他的目标走去，但抬头一看，却发现自己正盯着枪管。苍白的人眨了两下眼睛，然后抬起头来迎着杰森的目光。啊，那呆滞的眼神。如此熟悉。他现在还没回过神来呢。于是，小丑慢慢地趴下，头靠在另一个人的腿上，耐心地等待着。

小丑王子过去并不尊重创伤后应激障碍;有趣的是，一旦一个人站在另一个人的立场上待一段时间，这种情况会发生多么迅速的变化。因此，尽管他的身体充满了活力和兴奋几乎因此而发抖，但他还是强迫自己安静下来;他会等待杰森。一阵紧张的沉默之后，年轻人开始从他所处的阴霾中走出来。

“小丑?他妈的搞什么?我不是跟你说过这不是你的地方，不能直接冲进我屋吗?你的脸差点就被我射了个窟窿。”

杰森把枪收好后，小丑的笑容又恢复了全力，他爬向另一个人，由于他的过度热情，几乎是坐在了杰森怀里。

“你猜怎么着!”

“怎么?”

“我有腹肌了!”

小丑脱下睡衣，骄傲地炫耀他的新肌肉。杰森只看到一大片光滑的白色肌肤，扬了扬眉毛。毫无疑问，小丑是瘦型体质。他们在所有体型中的肌肉塑造是最困难的，而且无论他们付出什么样的努力，通常都会保持瘦长的身材。所以，也许这一切都是小丑的想象?

“我什么也没看见。回去睡觉吧，小丑。你是在做梦。”

杰森翻了个身，裹着被子。这就把小丑身下压着的布料扯了出来。Joker直接被扯倒了。他愤怒地嗷了一声，踢了杰森一脚报复，他努力却只换来了一声咕哝。

“我确实有肌肉!你只是看得不够仔细！”

他抓住杰森的手，把它按在自己的肚子上。这让可怜的红头罩吓了一跳，他猛地哆嗦一下，发现自己正面对着一个小丑，脸上挂着一副的傻笑。

“现在看到它们了吗，Jay-Jay?”

杰森重重咽了口唾沫。好吧，这是一个他不知道如何反应的情况。这太过了，太……亲密了。但是，如果他退开，小丑会知道他有多不舒服了。这刚刚变成了一场他输不起的胆量游戏。于是，他鼓起勇气，让自己的手像小丑邀请的那样，在他身上游走。

等一下。那里的确有什么!杰森挤压了一下。他的想象力为他在这种荒谬的情况下提供了合适的音效;一只小狗玩具被挤压时发出的可怜吱吱声。想到这个，杰森的胸膛开始因为真心的快乐而发出阵阵大笑而颤抖。

“嘿!别笑了!”

这一次，小丑没有被逗乐。

“是你说我永远不会变强壮的!你现在该食言而肥了!至少装得得佩服一点嘛，你这个讨厌鬼!”

”我很佩服。我佩服你把我弄醒就是为了这个。”

杰森戳了戳其中一条细小的肌肉，它们才刚刚出现在小丑平坦的腹部两侧。在某种程度上，这就像是在看一个奇迹。就像一株植物，不顾命运中所有的逆境，在沙漠中茁壮成长。但是，与此同时，这就像是在看一出悲剧;这株植物明显发育不良。

“这是什么?”他问道，戳着那一条肌肉，试图保持住自己平静的表象。

“健康的例证!努力工作的证明!一块结实的肉!”

“一块结实的肉，嗯?”

就在这时，杰森用双手抓住了对方的腹部。

“让我帮你把它们变嫩了。”

“你在做什么——杰森，哈哈哈，住手!不! 诶!”

“嗯，看看这个。小丑的新肌肉怕痒。难道奇迹永远不会停止吗?”

“AAAAHAHAHAAA !不公平!不，不公平，我要暂停——诶嘿嘿嘿!”

杰森轻笑着，挠痒折磨着小丑。在他看来，这是一种适当的惩罚。小丑不停地烦他。这是很容易的报复。直到他意识到有人在看着他们，他才停下来。他从另一个人身上退开，面对着迪克、蒂姆和达米安，他们站在门口，看上去好像撞上了正在发生的犯罪。

“有事吗?”杰森皱起了眉头。

与此同时，小丑侧着身子蜷缩起来，把他身体里剩下的那点痒意带来的笑声发泄干净，然后坐起来面对其他人。为什么他们看起来都像被车灯照到的鹿一样?这时小丑才意识到这看起来是什么样子。他们在杰森的床上，他的衣服敞着，杰森上半身没穿衣服。而且，在他们的挠痒痒战斗中，红头罩几乎是压在了他身上。昨晚他没卸妆就睡觉是件好事。他敢肯定，他的双颊一定显出一些红色了!

现在的问题是，他们是如何摆脱这种尴尬局面的?答案吗?小丑知道的最好的方法。

“嗨,孩子们!如果你听过这个，就打断我!一个小丑和一个哑剧演员走进了酒吧——”

呻吟声从四周传来，其他年轻人全都失去了兴趣，尽快离开了那里。他们最不愿意做的事情就是成为一个被困住的观众，被迫去听小丑可怕的幽默感。当他们都走了以后，Joker松了一口气。但是，当寂静袭来时，他意识到还没有走出僵局。他手头还有另一件棘手的事;现在只有他和杰森两个人了，他们都知道这看起来像是什么。

真是刚出虎穴又入狼窝。

小丑深吸了一口气，才敢面对红头罩。他意识到杰森一直盯着他看。小丑的心跳加速了。这个聪明的，永远不缺话说的小丑，却发现自己哑口无言。

说点什么!

他禁不住坐立不安以释放一些紧张情绪。他的手在杰森的被单里扭来扭去。

什么都行!

但是，这是没有用的。他嘴里出来的，是当小丑不知道还能说些什么的时候永远会发出来的声音;笑声;这是他唯一的辩护。

“HAHAHAHAHAAAA !”

杰森严肃的表情没有变。作为惯例，当小丑笑的时候，只有他一个人会笑。现在，他思考的越久，这就有趣!当想到自己和杰森成为某个大笑话的笑柄时，他那幼小的羞怯消失了。

“——你能相信他们——他们认为我们——呼——呼——呼!哈!这个笑话不错!有点好笑，对吧?”

年轻人的表情变得更难辨认了。他刚刚感到的那种奇怪的羞怯，正威胁着要卷土重来。但是，小丑不会让它俘获自己。他是犯罪小丑王子，而不是某个邀请暗恋对象跳舞的小男孩。因此，他奋力向前，使自己与这种感觉保持距离。

“不管怎样，我要去穿些合适的衣服!今天你们这些男孩儿要教我一些经典的拳击技巧，对吧?好了!呃. .楼下见!”

杰森从来没有见过小丑这么快就跑出房间。除了有一次他听到冰淇淋车叮铃作响地开过马路。当他准备好迎接新的一天的时候，他像嚼一块厚厚的牛排一样，把整个上午的时间都花在思考上。他们俩被当作一对情侣，这一想法本身就令人难以消化;尤其是考虑到他们之间的过去。

这个想法本该给他本能的厌恶反应才对。Joker用撬棍打他，折磨他，把他扔在一个装着炸药的仓库里等死;考虑到这一切，认为他们除了对彼此敬而远之之外还能有些什么是荒谬的。然而，当他无情地挠痒的时候Joker笑着的面容闪现在脑海，杰森发现自己陷入了一种混乱的情绪中。事情就是会变得更加复杂，不是吗?

“是的。”杰森重重地叹了口气，喃喃地说道。“真好笑。”

他情不自禁地感到，这一次，他成了笑柄，而整个宇宙都在嘲笑他。当一切都是一团糟的时候，他又怎么能正常行事呢?然而，当他下楼时，他发现这个小丑的行为举止中那种僵硬的尴尬已经完全消失了，那种比起犯罪小丑王子来説更适合一个十几岁男孩子的尴尬。杰森有时能够发誓说Joker是橡胶做的;他几乎可以从任何事情中恢复过来。

于是，红头罩让自己放松下来，然后加入了下面的训练场。他会表现得好像楼上的怪事从未发生过一样。他会让它过去。他会选择忘记。

“很高兴你终于加入了我们。”达米安交叉着双臂，皱着眉头，眼睛注视着哥哥的每一步，“你克服你的——”

“敢说完那句话，你就完了。”杰森说着，靠在一堵墙上看他们。迪克站在Joker对面，他没有穿那天早些时候准备的那套衣服，而是穿了一件紫色无袖衬衫和一条黑色打底裤。这似乎是一辈子以前的事了，但杰森还记得站在那个训练场上，蝙蝠侠对面，那位义警通过训练和打磨把他塑造成了一名战士。现在，小丑是由迪克教的。小丑不是知更鸟;但是，无论如何，这看起来有点诗意。历史总有办法重演。

“以色列格斗术关于速度和残忍。”迪克站在他们的新学生面前，两手叉腰地说。

“哦，我喜欢!”

“这也意味着你要尽可能快地消灭你的对手。”

“噢，我就知道这里面有圈套!”

迪克摇了摇头，杰森翻了个白眼。实际上，房间里的每个人都知道小丑喜欢用什么方法对付他的对手;他慢慢地对付他们。如果他不想用那些最好不说出来的真相来折磨他们，把他们逼疯的话，他就会活剥他们的皮，把他们的器官一个一个地割下来，或者把他们扔进一个装满了饥饿的食人鲨鱼的水箱里。犯罪小丑王子从来没有缺乏过创造力，当涉及到谋杀;他把它变成了一门艺术，只要里面有他喜欢的笑料。

但是，作为蝙蝠家族的一员并不适合追求艺术。他们作为罗宾的工作是将城市尽快清理,避免正义联盟越俎代庖,或者更糟,不慎让GPD成为敌人,警察能使他们的生活成为一个人间地狱,让整个城市敌对他们。因此，小丑没有把每一次任务都当成艺术品对待的奢侈。不会有毁坏的尸体被留下;没有精心制作的讽刺作品，完全由一些病态的笑话构成。有的是效率和秩序，也许还会有最轻微的混乱混在一起;毕竟，他们得设法让小丑开心。

“而九州柔术就是利用穴位来让对手失去动作能力。我们将教你这两门，让你成为一名全面发展的斗士。”

迪克向蒂姆点点头，蒂姆放下巨大的显示器，打开了显示人体及其所有弱点的详细图表的文件。

“嗯,好吧,哈!没有什么比有一张作弊小纸条更好的了，我说的对吗?我的意思是，当我想让我的敌人像快打烊的本尼酒吧里的醉汉一样昏倒的时候，我要么就得用双手把他们掐死，要么就用我的昏迷喷雾!”

“所以，如果你知道怎么做，你会用这些技术来让你的对手失去行动能力，而不是杀死他们?”蒂姆问道，他在椅子上转过身，向前探着身子，好奇地看着小丑。

小丑沉思着摸了摸下巴。

“这要看你问谁了!如果在蝙蝠没死之前问我，我会笑死的！然后我可能就开枪打你了，呼!但是,现在呢?嗯，没有比这更好的来转变我的形象了机会了，对不?一个柠檬味的崭新开始!别误会我的意思!我不打算成为正义或什么的光明典范!我永远会是你们（某种程度上）知道的，爱着的那个犯罪小丑王子！我只是在下手的对象上多了一点…挑剔!哈!明白我的意思了吗?”

“你为什么决定要挑剔了?”杰森说出了自己的观点，“你一直是个滥杀无辜的杀手，别跟我胡扯什么形象。因为让自己保持可怖嗜血的印象对你明显更有利，因为在小鱼小虾尝试之前你就能把它们吓跑。所以,为什么?我想要一个直接的答案，小丑。”

杰森的目光一直盯着小丑，但如果迪克说他感觉不到另一个人用眼余光着他，那他就是在说谎。这是一个测试。他要确保自己没有强迫小丑做任何事;小丑并没有受到任何逼迫他改变的事情。这是一个信任测试，他会以优异的成绩通过。至少他是这么认为的;然后，忽然间，异变突生。

“唔，就这么说吧，我答应过某个人，我会乖乖的!”Joker眨了下眼睛。

杰森勃然大怒。

“迪克他妈的格雷森，我们说好了的!”

迪克的嘴都干了，他回想着那天晚上他和自己的兄弟把事情说清楚之后他和小丑的每一次互动。杰森朝他冲过来，步履咚咚作响。在第一拳被挥出时，其他人都绝望地感到自己被甩出了圈子，不知道发生了什么，也不知道越过了哪条底线。

“米儿，你不会碰巧知道杰为什么要给迪基的脸整容吧?”

“我知道的不比你多。但是，不管是什么原因造成的，都是你的错。”

“我的错?为什么都是我的错?”

就在那时，小男孩带着全世界所有的仇恨看着小丑，几乎是嘶嘶地说，

“因为一切都是你的错。”

小丑翻了翻眼睛。

“你听起来一天比一天更像小蝙蝠了，孩子。”

说完，他把目光投向了蒂姆，蒂姆看上去就像满屋子黄瓜里的猫一样痛苦。Joker迅速爬上楼梯，然后用肘推了推蒂姆，问了他同样的问题。

“我不知道。但是，很明显，他们有一个协议，杰森认为迪克破坏了。”

“谢谢你，明摆着队长，哈!这一切都是从我张开我这张臭嘴开始的，对吧?也许米儿不只是觉得他的青少年时代像一片焦虑的荒原在他面前伸展，准备把他吞下去!也许他真的说到点子上了!不管怎样，我最好下去了!如果那些男孩整天都沉浸在“你说了啥，我说了啥”里，我就不会有我的玩耍时间了，对不?”

“小丑,等等!”

但是，已经太晚了。小丑跳到栏杆上，然后从平台上翻下来，优雅地降落在下面的训练台上。蒂姆慢慢地坐回了椅子上;小丑真的很擅长这个，不是吗?也许蝙蝠家族中排行老三的孩子不用那么担心小丑会落地不小心伤到自己了。至少这是这个焦虑的年轻人可以从他的清单上划掉的一件事。

与此同时，迪克和杰森都沉浸在争吵中，他们甚至没有看到小丑，直到为时已晚。他突然出现在他们中间，像一个出水的游泳者，然后伸出双臂。每只手中都有一个蜂鸣器。

“操!”杰森吼道，跌跌撞撞地往后退去，他的全身都被电流刺痛了。

迪克也往后一倒，想躲开电击。两个年轻人都很快恢复了;似乎小丑把通常致命的武器改成了击昏模式。他并没有试着烤了他们。小丑王子只是想从他们身上得到他通常想要的东西。

“现在你们可以全神贯注在我身上了吗？哈!这到底是怎么回事?”

他听到的只有沉默。

“天哪，说到你们这群硬汉!哎呀，这里太安静了，你能听到针掉下来的声音，哈!好吧，既然没人泄露秘密，让我看看我能不能弄明白!我之前不得不和小蝙蝠一直玩这个游戏，他不太爱说话,你们知道。”

小丑开始转圈，让他的手臂自由摆动，蜂鸣器仍然在激活状态，偶尔闪烁出火花。

“当我说我答应过某个特定的人我会乖乖的的时候，这整个惨剧就开始了!这里有人反对我做个好人吗?我应该上街吗?又开始成千上万谋杀?因为相信我，我真的需要一些刺激——”

“不是这样。我们喜欢你乖乖的时候。”杰森说，Joker曲折的威胁也许不是真的，但的确是威胁，“我只是不想让任何人强迫你乖乖的。”

小丑的脚步慢下来。他停了一下，转向杰森。小丑看上去真的很惊讶。于是，杰森大步向前，继续说着。

“我不想让任何人强迫你做个好人，因为我记得蝙蝠侠对我做过同样的事。我只是没有达到他过时的道德准则。所以，他做了什么?他把我扔掉了。我从来没有释怀。”

杰森在小丑面前停了下来，看着他的眼睛，

“我不希望你也有这种感觉。我不希望你感到被自己的家人疏远。”

“家. .家人?”

杰森一直在凭直觉做事。凭他的感情。不是他的想法。话还没思考，他就脱口而出了。现在，他面前有个小丑，分析着那个词，他的表情他看不懂。但是，秘密已经泄露了。无论结果如何，杰森都信守诺言;不管他知不知道，这就是小丑的家。尽管如此，现在他们还是要面对一个简单的词，一个很多人认为理所当然的词会给Joker带来的影响。所以，每个人都做好了准备。

“我以前从来没……有过家人。”

这是一个如此腼腆的承认，来自一个毕生处于宴会中心，演出焦点的人。在随后的珍贵时刻，小丑盯着他的鞋子，仿佛它们发出的彩虹光突然成了世界上最有趣的东西。但是，杰森知道得更清楚;鞋子、地板甚至灯光对Joker来说都可能根本不存在。小丑在他的脑海里，试着跋涉过淹没了他日常生活的感情和思想。他要整理的东西比一般人多得多，而且强度并不相同。但是，Jason对这个过程保持沉默和尊重。他不会催他，因为小丑正试图找到合适的词，合适的感觉;他会等待小丑。

“这……还不错。”

杰森的耐心得到了回报。因为当小丑再次抬头看他的时候，他的眼睛他从未见过的;它们又大又圆，闪闪发光，就像洒上了钻石粉。他眼中充满了生机;那么多的希望，和幸福。

但是，小丑仍然是小丑，他一定会提醒整个房间的人这一点。他拍了拍杰森的手臂，再次把他电了一下。他的脸上露出调皮的笑容，接着大笑起来。红头罩哼哼着抓住他的手腕，不让他再这样做一次。小丑一恢复过来，他就和杰森对视着，一本正经地说到:

“你的做法我很感激，杰森。真的。但是，下次你认为我被某个看不见的敌人迫害或攀谈了时，你得先跟我谈谈!明白了吗?至于迪基，嗯，他不是我答应过的那个人。”

杰森的表情变得困惑不解。蒂姆不会问这样的问题，达米安不会在意。如果不是迪克，那么小丑答应的会是——他从在小丑的肩膀上看过去，在远处，他可以看到那只发光的箱子。这是蝙蝠侠穿的最后一套衣服。

“没错。”Joker知道Jason在看什么，知道他在把这些点连接起来，“就是他。”

小丑关掉了他的蜂鸣器，拍了拍杰森的手臂，这次没有惩罚他，而是给了他真正的安抚。

“现在，你们两个傻瓜赶紧和好吧?我是犯罪小丑王子，不是什么心肠软的和事佬!哈！坦率地说，我不得不这样介入，真是尴尬死了!现在,继续!握手，拥抱，做任何你必须做的事，但要赶紧的，这样我们才能继续我的小鸟训练!我想学习如何让强壮的男人拜倒在我的脚下!哈哈哈!”

迪克听了小丑的笑话，不得不笑了笑，然后向杰森走去。杰森摇摇头，然后也走上前去。他们彼此走到一臂的距离时，迪克主动出击，就像他在这种情况下经常做的那样。他把手放在杰森的肩上。

“对不起，小翅膀。”

“你不必。是我先开枪，后问问题的。不应该妄下结论。所以。。我也很抱歉。”

杰森被后面推了一下。迪克以为自己的兄弟是在拥抱他，高兴地接受了。与此同时，红头罩眯起眼睛看着笑得明目张胆的达米安。小丑?他坐在栏杆上整理着一副纸牌，无辜地吹着口哨。

反过来推那个坐在无尽深渊之上的骗子一把，看看他是什么感觉是多么容易啊!看在上帝的份上，那人还穿着打底裤!他到底是从哪儿掏出来的一副牌?——不，杰森不会因为考虑各种可能性而虐待自己的大脑。相反，他叹了口气，屈服于这个拥抱，举起自己的双臂，一只手拍了拍迪克的后背。但是，就像一只被抚摸的猫一样，杰森也有他的极限。

“好了,现在。回去教小丑吧。他需要一些新把戏。”

“嘿!我要让你知道我的戏法总是一流的!牌中之王!制胜法宝!百里挑一——”

“是的,是的。闭嘴吧。你面对我的时候，需要所有的能量。”

小丑惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他要和Jay-Jay玩了吗?这真是一个有趣的前景!

“哦，相信我，杰!我真的，真的很期待!”

就这样，他开始了正式的战斗训练。小丑付出了他的一切。他努力训练,不仅是因为他如果他能打败所有的其他人他就能和杰森打斗,更是因为知更鸟不带他出去的每天晚上,他都发现自己盯着大屏幕上的险恶地带和那些小小的，闪烁的光点,想知道他的家人能不能都在早上回来。有时，他甚至发现自己在用唯一知道的方式祈祷。

 

求你了，蝙蝠。求你让孩子们回家。


End file.
